Trollatouille
by neomoon585
Summary: Tired of always stealing and never having the chance to cook good food, Branch and Poppy both dreamed of being a chef and having a better life. They later find themselves in the heart of a kitchen after being separated from the clan. But when they get discovered cooking by a garbage boy, they must work together to achieve their dreams in secret. A Ratatouille-inspired story.
1. Living the Hard Life

**Here's the first chapter of my second Trolls story. I know I said before that I'll be making Trumpet of the swan, but something happened and I'm afraid that's going to be on hold for who knows how long.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you would appreciate reading this one instead. I apologize for any conveniences.**

 **I like to give a shout out to Reby Montana who gave me the idea and chance to try it out.**

 **I don't own "Ratatouille", "Trolls", or any of the characters, except for the OC's.**

 ** _"Italics"_ means narration, FYI.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 1: Living the Hard Life  
**

* * *

On a small TV, a Bergen Announcer spoke while the planet itself spun until it pointed to the location of Bergen Town in the land known as Bergoll.

 _"Although everywhere on this world would like to dispute this fact, we Bergens know the truth. The best food in the world is made in the land of Bergoll. The best food in Bergoll is made in Bergen Town. And the best food in Bergen Town, some say, is made by Chef Gristle Sr."_

The TV then cuts to a place with a sign that said "Gristle's" on it and a male Bergen figure grinning. It zooms out giving full view of the whole restaurant. It was big, castle-like, filled with lights, flags, and parasols. It was known to be a popular restaurant with its five star rating glowing on the sign. There were even trees around it, a fountain with lamps around it in the center of the street, and there were plenty of Bergens outside whether entering the restaurant or passing by, but most of them went inside for their meals.

" _Gristle's Restaurant is the toast of Bergen Town, booked five months in advance. And his dazzling ascent to the top of fine Bergen cuisine has made his competitors envious. He's the youngest chef ever to achieve a five star rating."_

This was proven by the numerous famous magazine covers appearing one by one, each one with Chef Gristle Sr. on the cover, indicating his success. But none of these magazines were more successful than Chef Gristle's own book titled "Anyone can cook". His book was so famous that many Bergens went in line to get their books signed by Gristle himself which he was happy to obliged.

 _"Chef Gristle's cookbook, "_ _Anyone_ _Can Cook", has climbed up to the top of the best seller list. But not everyone celebrates his success."_

There was one person who wasn't in good terms with Chef Gristle's Success. This person was one of the most important, popular, but mostly terrifying, food critic in all of Bergoll. He was a tall, skinny Bergen with purple hair which covered his right side, red eyes, pale gray skin and black patches surrounding his eyes. He wore a Gothic style tuxedo, a black necktie, and shoes. He was known as Nicholas Tombstone which everyone refers him as the "Dark Slenderman".

"Why am I wasting my time here in these annoying interviews given by these lowlifes?" Nicholas groaned, not noticing that he's on camera.

"Um, sir, we're on," the cameraman whispered.

He then realized the camera was on as he spoke. "Right, right." Nicholas cleared his throat and stood straight in his chair while reading Gristle's book. He shook his head and closed the book.

"Amusing Title: 'Anyone can cook.' But what's even more amusing is that jolly fool, Gristle Sr., actually seems to believe in it. I mean, if anyone can cook, that must mean my TV can cook, the trees can cook, heck, even my neighbor's pet alligator can cook. Huh, when trolls fly, I say they cook!" He then threw the book on the trashcan, disagreeing with the topic. "I, on the other hand, take cooking seriously and no, I don't think anyone can do it!"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Deep in the forest, faraway from Bergen Town, there was a log cabin located right in front of the giant tree. It was raining in the area, raindrops spattered on the roof and trees, the ground was muddy, and the sky was dark. In fact, the day looks peaceful enough for anyone to stay warm and cozy indoors. Not in this case.

 **BOOM!**

Loud, booming sounds were heard inside the log cabin. The window flashed red for a second. It was gunshots. The sounds were followed by a crash and then a loud yell. Many unfamiliar sounds were heard inside along with banging, crashing, shattering, clanking, and even screaming.

Suddenly, two creatures jumped out the window, carrying a book while looking very terrified. They were trolls.

One was a male troll with teal skin, long, royal blue hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a leafy vest with brown pants with patches on it. The other was a female troll with flamingo pink skin, magenta hair and eyes, and wearing a blue dress and green hairband with blue flowers on it.

 _"This is me,"_ A male voice narrated. _"Obviously, I'm the male, bluish one. And that's Poppy. You're probably wondering how we got ourselves into this mess. Let me make one thing clear: This was not my idea. I think it's apparent that we need to rethink our lives a little bit. What's our problem? I'll tell you."_

* * *

 **-Earlier days ago-**

" _First of all, we're trolls...which means life is hard. It wasn't always like this, mind you. We used to live in prosper and our homes were full of food and life, but thanks to drastic weather changes and many Bergens destroying our land and moving in, our lives are practically hanging by a thread. My name is Branch, yes, like the tree branch. Deal with it."_

At twilight, when the sun was setting, a scout troll came out of hiding, passing by a barrel. Then the rest of the trolls followed behind him, running fast in the shadows. Sometimes, they could practically run in all fours to move faster. They reached their destination which was a pig pen full of garbage, half eaten food, old berries, and some desserts, if lucky. The trolls all climbed up it and got in.

 _"Second, I have a highly developed sense of taste and smell, which isn't ignored by Poppy, a dear friend of mine."_

Inside the pen, Poppy lifted a piece of paper covering some cake. "Jackpot! Look at this, Branch! Bet ya can't name at least five ingredients on this sweet thing."

"Wanna bet?" Branch smirked. He sniffed and smiled as he breathed in the sweet smell. "Hmm, flour, eggs, sugar, vanilla bean..." He then taste a bit of it with his finger. "...and oh, a small twist of lemon! Ha! That's five, Poppy!"

"Lucky guess," Poppy teased as she gently punches Branch's shoulder.

"Come on, let's take first dibs before some other mouth gets here." Branch said. But before they could start eating it, another troll popped out of the cake. He is a large, chubby, dark blue troll with short, light teal hair and blue eyes. He wears a purple vest and pants.

"Whoa, you can smell all that? You have a gift!" The blue troll said, tasting it as he grinned.

 _"This is Biggie, my brother. He's easily impressed. He might be the biggest of all of us, as well as his appetite, but he has the kindest heart, besides Poppy, of course. 'The Gentle Giant' as I call him."_

"Suddenly, I lost my appetite." Branch muttered which Poppy chuckled.

"So, you could smell ingredients," an annoyed matured voice shouted. "Big deal! It's not going to feed us."

The three trolls looked as they found the source of the voice. An orange troll whose hair is red with grey streaks, same as his mustache and eyebrows, was digging through the garbage. His clothes consists of green trousers and a green and blue waistcoat. He also carried a wooden cane due to his age.

 _"And that's Poppy's father, King Peppy. He's never impressed, at least, not with my abilities. He's also happens to be the leader of our clan. He's kind and sweet with everyone, especially with Poppy. He's just against anything that's not troll traditional._ "

The old troll then came near an apple core as he glanced at Branch and Poppy.

" _So what's wrong with having highly developed senses?"_

Smacked his lips, Peppy attempts to eat his food, until Branch began sniffing and caught scent of an unknown substance. With alerted ears and wide eyes, he gasps. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No, don't eat that!" He immediately yanked the apple from Peppy and sniffed around.

"What's going on here?" Peppy asked.

Branch followed the scent while Poppy and the others followed him. He then found something covered in a tarp beside the cabin. As he pull it up, he revealed the source of the smell: troll poison. There were empty boxes of troll killing poison. Thanks to Branch, he managed to avoid a major disaster. The trolls, even the king, looked surprised as they looked at Branch. Biggie and Poppy were impressed and grateful for his actions, making Branch smile happily.

 _"Turns out that funny smell was troll poison. One bite of food with that and it's a one way ticket to troll heaven. Suddenly, King Peppy didn't think my talent was useless. I was feeling pretty good about my gift..."  
_  
The next day, Branch, looking extremely bored, was sitting as a line of trolls held their food pick up for him to smell for poison. Though he wanted his gift to be noticed and useful to the clan, this isn't what he had in mind.

" _That is...until his majesty gave me a job. That's right. Poison checker. I don't mind using my talents for the clan, but this is a low job, even for me!"_

One by one, Branch checked every food that came across his nose. The red troll DJ Suki showed him a bad strawberry. Branch sniffed it. "Clean."

The next troll, Guy Diamond, a glitter troll, showed him an old mushroom. "Clean."

Then the twins, Satin and Chenille, came along with their food. Satin showed her bitten carrot to Branch. "Cleanariffic." Next was Chenille's crumb. "Cleanarino."

Then, the small yellow troll, Smidge, showed him her food. "Most to godliness." She looked confused as Branch looked at her. "Which means clean. You know: cleaniness. Close to..." He then sighed as he shook his head. "Ah, never mind. Move on."

Later, inside the tree above the log cabin, many trolls were moving about while some of them were eating. King Peppy was proud of their success And grinned as he watched the trolls wandering about the area.

" _Well, it made the king proud, though."_

"Now, don't you feel better, Branch?" He patted him. "Eh? Thanks to your gifts, you helped a noble cause."

"Noble?" Branch, however, looked stern at him as he spoke. "We're thieves, King Peppy! We've sunk so low. That's bad enough for me. What's worse is that instead of looking for quality food, what we're stealing is, let's be honest, garbage!"

"It's not stealing if no one wants it." King Peppy glared at Branch.

"If no one wants it, then why are we stealing it?!" Branch argued, raising his voice.

"I am not having this again!" The king sternly scolded as both of them continuously argued. One would think they are related by how constant they argue over the same topic.

" _Well, let's just say that he and I have different points of view, especially for these robbing actions. That's my struggle with him. Poppy, on the other hand, also shared discomfort with this lifestyle, but her problem is different than mine. While I want to have a safe, happy life, Poppy wants to eat good food and not the garbage we have to steal. I admit that the food we're scrounging is not my taste either, but I always say 'any food is a blessing.' Poppy, well, she's tends to be picky."_

A bit later, King Peppy, Biggie, and Branch (though only slightly) were eating the food or garbage, in this case, while Poppy looked at her food with disgust.

"Come on, Poppy. You got to eat something. I picked the better looking ones for you," Branch said softly. "You'll need strength to run. The food will make you strong and fast."

"Yeah, but first, it's gonna make me sick," Poppy said as she pushed the plate away, letting her father notice. "Thanks for trying, Branch."

 _"This much I knew. If you are what you eat, then Poppy only want to eat the good stuff. But to her dad..."  
_  
"Food is fuel. You get picky about what you put in the tank, your engine is gonna die. Now come on and eat your garbage," Peppy ordered.

"Come on, Poppy. It's not so bad once you've taste it," Biggie added.

"That's because you don't know where it's been. Sure, it may not been poisoned, but it will give us indigestion and food poisoning!" Poppy said before facing her father. "Dad, if we're going to be thieves, no offense, Branch, then why not steal the good stuff in the cabin kitchen? Where nothing is poisoned?" She motioned specifically.

"Branch!" King Peppy stood up, facing the teal troll, thinking that he told Poppy about them being thieves.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Branch defended himself.

"He didn't tell me anything, Dad! I can see it for myself!" Poppy said. "Why can't we eat the good food? Fresh ones? Better looking ones? Delicious? We just go down to the kitchen quietly, and look around until..."

Peppy slams his cane down. "First of all, we are not thieves! Secondly, stay out of the kitchen and away from the Bergens! It's dangerous! Besides, you know what they're like. They come in and try to eliminate us the moment they see us!"

Poppy sighed in defeat. "I know..."

"I don't want any of you to bring this up again and that's final!" Peppy sternly said. "Understood?"

The other trolls nodded silently before they resumed eating, besides Poppy, who only looked at her father.

 _"If there's one thing that can make the king steam is Bergens. That's one topic you have to avoid bringing to Peppy."_

That night, outside the tree, Poppy looked at the log cabin. Branch was beside her. Though he was cautious about being anywhere near the Bergens, he won't leave Poppy alone. He wouldn't admit it but even he was becoming curious about them and about the food they make.

" _I know we're suppose to hate Bergens, but there's something about them from what Poppy had told me before. They...They don't just survive. They discover, they create. I mean, just look at what they do with the food! Food is a treasure to behold. At least, that's what Poppy told me."_

In an instant, Poppy and Branch were inside as they wandered around in the kitchen. Branch was against it at first, but once he smelled the food, he just wanted to keep smelling each new food and even taste them which is what Poppy is dying for.

As Branch came to stop near a food bowl, Poppy then saw the TV where Gristle Sr. was being shown. "Branch, come look at this!" She called him in a whisper. Once he joined her, they both watched in awe in Gristle's descriptions in food on TV.

"How can I describe it? Good food is like music you can taste. Color you can smell! There is excellence all around you. You need only to be aware to stop and consider it," Gristle explained.

It was because of Gristle that gave Poppy her love for good food. This has been rubbed off on to Branch as well. Good food is good to taste, but it tastes better when it's being shared with the people you love.

Branch smiled as he looked at the food bowl behind him. Then, he took two pieces of cheese and strawberry each. He gave the different pieces to Poppy and both took the tasting test together. First, they tried the cheese, which gave them a soft, chewy taste to savor. In a way, they sensed like they were tasting jazz.

 _"Oh, Gristle was right. Ah! Mmmm, yeah. Amazing."_

They swallowed it with satisfaction. Then, Poppy tasted the strawberry, following Branch, giving them a strong, juicy taste. It seemed like classical French music was playing inside of them. Poppy just couldn't get enough of it.

 _"Each flavor was totally unique. But combine one flavor with another and something new was created!"  
_  
After swallowing with satisfaction, Poppy looked at the two items she had. She had an idea of trying both of them at the same time. Branch was willing to try it if Poppy would. So, together, they then bit both the cheese and the strawberry at the same time, tasting what seemed samba music. It was a heavenly party inside their mouths and they just don't want to stop.

But before the trolls could swallow, the light was heard turning on. They gulped as they saw the cabin owner, an old Bergen they call Grandpa Rusty getting up. Quickly, Poppy and Branch left just as the old Bergen turned around.

"I need a cat around here," he muttered. The two trolls had left the area before Grandpa Rusty could discover them and they ran back home.

 _"So now, we had a secret life, despite the risks we have or will have."_

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	2. First Cooking Lesson

**Here's chapter 2! I know this is a small chapter, but the next one, I promise, will be longer.  
**

 **I don't own Ratatouille or Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 2: First Cooking Lesson  
**

* * *

A few days later, Poppy and Branch were out of their home, looking for something they may consider be edible. Ever since watching Gristle's cooking on TV, Poppy had a knack for cooking and Branch was her partner, thanks to his senses. Branch's sense of smell helped him determine which ingredient is best with which.

However, they could only do this in secret. If King Peppy found out, who knows what he'll do? Banishment, exile, outcast? Well, that would be in Branch's case, but Poppy, probably be beyond grounded all her life.

"Found anything, Branch?" Poppy asked.

"Hold on," Branch said as he sniffed around. It wasn't long when he came across a yummy mushroom. "Oh, ha-ha! Yeah. Poppy, look!"

"A mushroom? Couldn't find at least a berry?" Poppy asked doubtfully.

"Poppy, with your cooking abilities you could turn this appetizer into a main course! Plus, there's more to food than just berries and nuts. Unless you're being...picky?" Branch said.

"Give me that!" Poppy grabbed the mushroom, not liking to be reminded of her father's words to her. "I'm not picky! I just like berries more."

"Yep. Picky." He smirked, earning a punch from Poppy and both laughed.

A bit later, the two trolls carried the mushroom as they heading to the garbage can where Branch's older brother Biggie was busy rummaging inside, searching for any leftovers. With him, were Poppy's friends: DJ Suki, Smidge, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, and Cooper, the llama troll.

 _"The only ones who knew about our secret were DJ Suki, Smidge, Guy Diamond, the twins, Cooper, and my brother, Biggie."  
_  
"Psst! Hey, guys!" Branch whispered as he spoke. Their friends noticed him and Poppy. "Guys! We found a mushroom!" He then showed it to the group. "C'mon. You're all good at hiding food. Help me find a good place to put this."

With that, the Snack Pack, Poppy and Branch headed off. Biggie and Cooper were trying to carry the bag they found in the garbage while the others, besides the twins, walked along in all fours. They noticed Branch and Poppy walking upright.

 _"Biggie doesn't understand me, but Poppy and I can be ourselves around him and our friends. Though he dislikes being secretive, he would be willing to keep our secret a secret from King Peppy for our sake"_

Biggie then wondered. "Why are you two walking like that?"

"Why are _you_ guys walking on all fours?" Branch responded back.

"I'm a llama troll! I can't help it!" Cooper talked back.

"Not you, Cooper. Yours is natural. I meant the others," Branch motioned to their friends.

"Because it's easier to carry stuff, it's faster, and, I don't know, it's a guy thing?" Biggie answered, though he didn't actually knew the answer.

"Well, I don't want to constantly have to wash my hands," Branch pointed out. "Do you ever think about how we walk on the same hands you handle food with?"

"You guys ever think about what we put into our mouths?" Poppy asked.

"All the time," Biggie replied.

"But, now that I think about it...I do now." DJ Suki said, standing up immediately and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Well, I think it's cool. Feels like I'm one with nature," Guy Diamond said.

"Unless you want to see beyond that!" Satin shuddered as she and her sister avoided looking at his bare behind.

"I'm blind!" Chenille covered her eyes.

"Just don't look directly into it," her sister advised her.

"Sheesh! I get it!" Guy sighed as he got up as well, hoping to stop their complaining.

Poppy groaned. "When I eat, I don't want to taste everywhere my hands have been."

"Well, you two go ahead. But if your dad sees you walking like that, he's not gonna like it," Biggie warned them.

Just then, Branch sniffed something coming from inside the bag Biggie and Cooper were carrying. "Say, what have you got there?" He then sniffed in the bag as the others were becoming concerned. "Eh, oh. Ha-ha!" He then dug into the bag and then took out some cheese. "You found cheese? And not just any cheese..." he sniffed it a little and exclaimed excitingly, "Tom de chepra de paine!"

Poppy then jumped around with excitement. "That would go beautifully with your mushroom!"

"Not only that. And," Branch sniffed around. "And-and-" He then picked up a herb which he recognized to be edible. "This rosemary! This rosemary with uh...maybe-maybe..."

Poppy thought immediately and took the mushroom from Branch. She then took another piece of grass. "A few drops from this sweet grass!" She said as she added the drops on the mushroom.

Biggie looked on, scratching his foot. "Well, throw it on the pile, I guess and then, we'll...you know."

"What?!" Poppy yelled at his face in shock. "No-no-no. We don't wanna throw this in with the garbage! This is special. How can you even think of contaminating this pure, edible goodness?"

"Have you met my brother?" Branch sarcastically said. "Honestly, he'll just eat anything no matter where it's been."

"You know me so well, Branch," Biggie said blushing.

"Of course I do. How many times have I saved you from being poisoned? How many dangers you put me through because of your appetite?" Branch rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But, Poppy, we're suppose to return to the clan before sundown," Cooper reminded her.

"Yeah, or you know, your dad's gonna be-" DJ Suki tried to explain only to be interrupted by Poppy.

"Guys! There are possibilities unexplored here. We gotta cook this! Now, how exactly we cook this is the question..." Poppy wondered.

Branch glanced around until he spotted smoke from the cabin's chimney. "How about that?"

Poppy looked at the top of the chimney and grinned. "Ooh. Ha-ha! Yeah!"

"You mean way up there?" Guy Diamond said nervously.

"That's right. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," Branch said.

"No! I'm just a little uncomfortable of thinking of falling to my death from a very high place!" Guy Diamond whimpered.

* * *

A bit later, Branch was turning the mixed ingredients as Poppy watched him. Biggie looked at the storm clouds coming in. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, making the other trolls nervous. Up on the roof near the antenna is the last place anyone should go during a thunderstorm.

"Wow, Branch. I've never knew that you could roast food like this," Poppy said.

"If I'm gonna be your partner in this, which I am, I should learn the basics. Now, the key is to keep turning it to get that smokey flavor nice and even," Branch said, sniffing the toasty goodness.

"Please, tell me you're almost done, guys," Cooper said, looking around nervously. "If the king finds out, he's gonna bury us alive!"

Biggie gulped as he looked at the storm. "The storm's getting closer. Hey, Branch? Guys? You think that maybe we shouldn't be so-"

 **ZAP!**

Just then, thunder struck. "AAAHHHH!" Lightning hit the group as they all fell to the ground and then landed on some soft grass.

The group groaned as they recovered from the static. Their hairs are all either frizzy, electrifying, tingly, and puffed out. "Is everyone alright?" DJ Suki called out, her hair smelled of smoke from the zap.

"AAHH! OUR HAIRS! OUR FACES!" Satin yelled in horror as she looked at herself from a small puddle besides her.

"Don't look at us!" Chenille ordered as she shielded her face from the others. The next thing you know, they took out their brushes and make-up and attempted to fix themselves.

"Well, they're fine," DJ Suki said sarcastically.

"WOW! WHOO! That was shocking!" Cooper said. He then touch Guy Diamond who got shocked from Cooper's static shock.

"Ow! That hurts!" Guy Diamond said, rubbing his arm.

Poppy groaned and saw Branch moaning with his hand on the mushroom. She tasted the cooked mushroom mix and grinned happily. "Wow!" She jumped up, with some of her hair spiked up. "You all have to taste this!"

Branch, his hair all spiked as Poppy's, tasted the mushroom mix as well and smiled. "This is so good! Oh, it's got this kinda this burning, melting, it's not really a smoky taste. And you can...it's like a certain...it's kinda like a..."

Poppy made a lightning noise while Biggie and the others looked blackened and tried fixing their messed up hairs as they got up. "It's kinda like this fwoosh, kaboom, and zap kinda taste, don't you think? What would you guys call it?"

"Lightningy?" Biggie answered confusingly.

"Yeah, Lightningy...it's lightningy!" Poppy jumped up and down. "Oh, we gotta do that again!" She then looked at the group.

"What?! And look ourselves like the bride of Frankentroll? No way!" Satin argued.

"We did not sign up for constant bad hair days and faces!" Chenille added.

"Okay, look, when the next storm comes, we'll go up on the roof, but this time, we'll be super careful," Branch assured them.

"Wait, Branch!" Poppy realized something. "Oh, I know what this needs: saffron! A little saffron would make this!"

Biggie frowned at their idea. "Saffron? Why do I get the feeling that..." Branch and Poppy nodded as they then looked at the window as the three of them spoke together. "It's in the kitchen?/!"

The other trolls gasped. "Oh no."

"Oh, yes," Poppy grinned.

"Uh-uh! There's no way that I'm getting electrocuted and going inside a Bergen's kitchen with a Bergen in it on the same day!" Suki said while crossing her arms.

Little does she know that that's exactly what Poppy is thinking of doing.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	3. Separation

**Here's chapter 3!  
**

 **I don't own Ratatouille or Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 3: Separation  
**

* * *

Inside the cabin, Grandpa Rusty was fast asleep. He was an old, medium sized, slender, grey skinned Bergen with red eyes, brown hair with a mustache, wearing only a sleeveless tank shirt, long blue pants, a red robe, and slippers. His snores can be heard from across the living room and it's hard to wake him up in that state which makes it the perfect opportunity to sneak into his kitchen undetected.

In the kitchen, Biggie, holding the cooked food, shivered nervously on the spot near a cookbook while the Snack Pack glanced back and forth between the trolls and the sleeping Bergen.

"I can't believe we're in the Bergen's kitchen with a Bergen in it!" DJ Suki whispered annoyingly.

"Just find a happy place and don't think about it at all," Cooper said, trying to ignore the fact that they disobeyed one of the most important rules of their leader.

"Hmmm, saffron." The other trolls looked up as they saw Poppy looking in the wooden shelf. She rummaged through every spice she saw to find her saffron. "Saffron. Did you find it, Branch?"

"Does it look like I found the saffron?" Branch called out.

"I was just asking," she said.

"Sorry. It's just you know that we've broken your father's rule and if he knows that you're here, he's gonna dance on my grave!"

"Come on, Branch. My dad's not like that."

"Well, not to you. You're his princess. I'm supposed to be watching over you," Branch argued.

"Did Dad told you that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Well...he didn't- actually...no. No, he didn't," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be careful."

"I know. Which is why I'm glad that I'm not doing this alone. You're my partner and we do things together, no matter the risks. Don't we?" She asked with a smile.

Branch was caught in her gazing eyes. Even though nobody knows it, trying the good food is only partly the reason he joins Poppy in her trips to the kitchen. The true reason is that they've been together since they were kids. Having dangerous trips, sneaking off to who knows where, and even taking the blame for the other's stunts. By that time, Branch has his heart for Poppy and believes that no doubt she'll be a great chef, but also, that he'll always be there for her.

"Yes," he finally answered and smiled. "We're partners." Though he wished to be more than that with her.

"Not good. Don't like it," Biggie mumbled, trying to get the curious trolls to change their minds and escape. "He's gonna wake up any minute."

"Relax," Poppy assured. "We've been down here a million times. He turns on the cooking channel, boom, he never wakes up!"

"You've been here a million times?!" Cooper gasped in shock.

"I'm telling you, saffron will be just the thing. Gristle swears by it!" Poppy said.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's Gristle?" Suki wondered.

"No one special," Branch hunched his shoulders calmly as he climbed down to the book. "Just only the greatest chef in the world!" He then closed the book as he showed the picture of Gristle Sr. on the cover. He is a dark green Bergen with some grey hair on his head and all over his body, a grey uni-brow, and some grey stub of hair on his chin. He wears a red violet jacket, red violet trousers, yellow flip-flops, and a gold crown around his chef hat on his head. "He even wrote this cookbook."

"Okay, dare I ask, how do you know all that?" Suki became concerned.

"Well, you could say I've read about it," Poppy answered simply.

"Wait, wait, wait. You both...read?" Biggie asked surprisingly.

"Well, not excessively" Branch admitted. "Poppy is the reading expert here. She taught me most of it."

Guy Diamond groaned loudly. "Oh man! Does King Peppy know?"

Poppy chuckled. "You could fill a book...lots of books with things dad doesn't know and may have, which is why I read..."

"...and which is also our secret!" Branch pointed with a serious glare, indicating that they won't say a word to anyone besides each other. He went back to look for saffron while Biggie frowned.

"I don't like secrets. Surprises, maybe, but secrets like this?! It's eating me alive!"

"Yeah! All this cooking, and-and-and reading..." Guy Diamond added.

"...and TV watching while we read and cook...unless it's the Bergoll Idol showing," Suki said.

Biggie glanced at his younger brother. "It's like you're involving us in crime and we let you. Why do we let you?"

"Because they're our friends and we love them?" Satin guessed.

"Who knows," Chenille hunched her shoulders.

"Should we tell Peppy about this?" Cooper whispered to Suki.

"Are you kidding? If we do, then he'll know that we've been here as well! I say we keep our lips sealed," She said, zipping her lips.

"She's got a point," the twins agreed simultaneously.

* * *

Back at the troll's home inside the tree, the last of the trolls finished collecting their garbage for the day. King Peppy then looked around as he spoke to a troll named Aspen.

"What's taking Poppy so long?" He wondered, stomping his cane impatiently. "And where's Branch and the rest of the Snack Pack?"

"Knowing Poppy, she's probably just having a party with her friends. I'm sure they'll be back by now," Aspen said. "Don't worry, king Peppy. She's fine. What could happen?"

And that's what worries him.

* * *

Back with the Snack Pack, Poppy popped her head out as she spoke, holding a bottle. "Found it!"

"Good work, Poppy," Branch came and sniffed the ingredient. "Ah, le quilla saffron! Italian, huh? Gristle says it'is excellent. Good thing the old man's a food loader..."

Poppy then heard a familiar voice and then the others watched the TV as Chef Gristle was speaking to the public. "Forget tradition! Forget instinct! This is about your cooking. Food always comes to those who love to cook."

"Hey, that's Gristle!" Poppy yelled. She hopped down, pointing to the TV. "Guys, look!" She walked closer. Branch followed while holding the saffron bottle and joined her side. The trolls looked as Gristle spoke.

"Great cooking is not for the faint of heart. You must be imaginative, strong-hearted, you must try things that may not work. And you must not let anyone defy your limits because of where you come from. Your only limit is your soul."

Poppy, walking closer to where the TV was, only smiled with a grin. Branch smiled with her, taking a liking at Gristle's words of wisdom.

"What I say is true. Anyone can cook. But only the fearless can be great!"

"Wow...pure poetry," Branch softly sighed.

"I know. It's beautiful," Poppy nodded.

Just then, the two trolls heard the announcer as they looked surprised while watching the TV. "But it was not to last."

"Huh?" Poppy then jumped down and walked closer to the TV screen.

"Poppy, wait!" Branch whispered as he followed her worriedly. Once they neared the TV, they saw the screen showing Gristle's restaurant losing a star as the announcer continued narrating.

"Gristle's restaurant lost one of its five stars, after a scaling review by Bergoll's top food critic, Nicholas Tombstone." The said critic was then shown as he shoved the plate away on purpose with a scowl on his face, disgusted by the food. "It was a severe blow to Gristle, and the broken-hearted chef died shortly afterwards. Which according to tradition, meant the loss of another star."

Poppy gasped at the sight of the dying Gristle on his desk, then to a scene showing his grave.

"Gristle...is dead?"

Suddenly, the TV was turned off. Both trolls gasped and turned around in time to see Grandpa Rusty wide awake.

"What the-?"

"Oh, sticks." Branch gasped, though it was barely heard in the Bergen's ear due to their small size and poor hearing. Poppy and Branch both ran for it. Just then, the Bergen noticed Biggie and the rest of the Snack Pack. They became frozen in fear upon gazing at the Bergen.

"You think he sees us?" Cooper whispered, not moving a muscle.

"TROLLS!" Rusty yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes. RUN!" Suki ordered and all trolls scrambled for their lives.

Biggie and Cooper quickly pulled behind the cans while the old Bergen was trying to get out his shotgun before tripping. Branch then hopped up and headed to his friends with Poppy behind while Rusty fired, only to realize that it was an umbrella when it opened. Tossing the umbrella away, he quickly snatched his shotgun, firing at Branch, who dodged.

"Guys, run!" He yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Smidge hollered frighteningly.

"Of all the kitchens you chose..." Satin began.

"...it had to belong to a crazy old Bergen with a shotgun?!" Chenille finished as she panted. "If we live through this, remind us to leave us out of it."

"Let's hope we live through this!" Poppy said. "Run!"

Biggie was then grabbed by Branch, dropping the food while Rusty then fired at the small creatures. Branch then gasped as he noticed Biggie, Guy Diamond, and Suki heading up the pipes, towards the roof.

"No, you'll lead him to the clan!"

He fired again, trying to hit the running trolls. Each shot, he missed while the trolls dodged them until they fell onto the chandelier. Branch and Poppy gasped as Grandpa Rusty prepared to fire at Biggie who dangled on the chandelier. Just when they feared the worst, Rusty was, fortunately, out of bullets.

"Whew!" Poppy sighed.

"That was close," Cooper said.

"Darn it! Out of bullets?" Rusty groaned as he went to search for more bullet caskets. With him distracted, the three trolls climbed up the chandelier.

"Help! Branch! Help us!" Biggie panicked.

"Guys, start swinging the light!" The Bergen heard squeaking as he turned to where Branch was talking. In his ears, he can only hear tiny yells from Branch and the trolls. "I'll try to grab you! Poppy, you'll lead the others back home!"

Poppy's group quickly ran out while Grandpa Rusty took out a box of bullets, only to find them empty. He growled in anger while heading to the book shelf. All the while, Branch got to the top of the support beam to help his brother and the remaining trolls.

"Hang on, Suki!" Guy Diamond held Suki, preventing her from falling down below.

"Biggie, swing to me!"

Biggie gulped as he tried swinging toward Branch. He swung toward him, only for Biggie to miss his reach. "Keep trying!" Guy Diamond encouraged. Below, Rusty finally found a box of bullets from the top shelf.

"Use your hair!" Suki advised.

Biggie twirled his hair and stretched it out towards Branch, who caught it with his own hair. "Gotcha!" His smile then turned into a yelp as he was swung onto the chandelier.

Rusty dropped the box, scattering the bullets to the floor. He picked one up and loaded into his gun. Branch and the group looked up as they saw that one of the bullet holes leads to the outside. "Go! Go!" The four trolls used their hairs and swung towards the hole, just as Rusty shot at the ceiling. The ceiling had many unstable holes on it.

"Oh, great!" Rusty growled and shot three more times through the ceiling holes, hoping to get at least one troll. He groaned, believing he has failed.

Just then, he heard a rustling, and then a crackling noise coming from the outside. He looked up curiously seeing that a shadow loomed onto some of the holes. Then, in an instant, a giant tree branch fell and broke through the ceiling, breaking the chandelier. On the branch were a horde of trolls that lived in the tree, including Peppy, Poppy, Branch and their friends.

The Bergen looked shocked as he saw all the trolls. He dropped the gun and screamed, running from the sight. "AHHHHHHH!"

King Peppy, seeing that their home and themselves have been exposed, gave his order. "EVACUATE!" Then, most of the trolls started running from the place in fear. "Everyone, to the boats!"

With that, all the trolls began to scurry to the door, heading out to hopefully avoid Grandpa Rusty. The rest of the trolls who were still in the tree heard their leader's orders and they, too, evacuated their homes.

Poppy then stopped as she realized something. "The book!" She looked back. "The book!" She then made her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving from the trolls that were in panic.

Branch stopped and turned to see Poppy turning back. "Poppy!" He followed her in order to help her.

As everyone else was outside, Poppy got to the top shelf, then tried pushing the book out. Branch then came to her. "Are you crazy?"

"Branch, help me with this, please!" She pleaded. Seeing no other way, he agreed and helped to push. They both gasped as they saw Grandpa Rusty with a gas mask glancing at the two trolls. Wielding in his hands were his secret weapons: one was a poisonous gas while the other was a flamethrower.

"Oh no!" Branch gasped. "Poppy, the window!"

Poppy then yelped as the old man prepared to fire his flamethrower towards the two. Fortunately, they dodged it in time and took the book, though it was opened, as they quickly headed out the window, crashing through it. The Bergen then glanced outside as Poppy and Branch headed out of the farm to safety while the rain poured.

Back with the trolls, the colorful creatures headed to the destined boats as Peppy was shouting the orders.

"Go, go, go, go! Move! Move! Move!"

Each troll quickly got into their hand crafted boats hidden in the grass, which they prepared should their homes had been discovered by the Bergens. They then shoved their destined ships into the water as they began paddling forward. The remaining trolls, both young and old, tried getting on when the ships took off, which was successful.

Falling behind, Poppy and Branch was running as fast as they could. "Hey! Wait for us!" Poppy cried out.

"We got to hurry! The clan's leaving without us!" Branch urged forward.

Rain continued pouring down as Peppy, in the very last boat, was taking role calls to check for each troll. "Is everybody here?"

"We're all here!" Cooper said, indicating all the Snack Pack members with him.

"Do we have everybody?" Peppy called out, counting trolls. It then realized that there are a couple of trolls missing. "Wait! Where's Poppy?"

"Branch isn't here either!" Biggie revealed.

"DAD! I'm here!" Peppy heard his daughter. He looked back as he saw Poppy and Branch getting into the water and using the book as a boat.

"We're here! We're coming! We're coming!" Branch called out as he and Poppy paddled as hard as they could towards the clan.

"Hold on, Poppy!" Peppy cried out. "Give them something to grab onto!"

"Here you go!" A troll called Rudy came out with a huge spatula and with the Snack Pack's help, prepared to reach the trio.

"Paddle, my princess! Come on! Reach for it! You both can do it now!" Peppy shouted out worriedly.

The duo almost reached the paddle until a familiar gun shot fired on the spatula, causing Poppy to go overboard.

"POPPY!" Branch yelled in alarm.

The trolls gasped as they saw Grandpa Rusty about to fire at them once more. He fired, but thanks to the tunnel, he missed them.

"DAD!" Poppy cried.

"POPPY!" Peppy cried out worriedly.

"BRANCH!" Biggie called out in fear for his brother.

"GUYS!" Branch shouted as he helped Poppy get on board with him.

"Come on, Poppy! Branch! You can make it! You can make it!" Peppy urged them to keep trying.

The teal troll then grabbed the spatula and started paddling with Poppy using each hand to paddle each side as the Bergen tried shooting the two, only hitting the spatula. "Hurry, Branch!" Poppy ordered which Branch immediately paddled for their lives. When they escaped into the tunnel, the Bergen frowned under his mask and slams his fist.

Inside the tunnel, the two trolls continued paddling. "Guys, wait!" Poppy shouted.

"Stop! Hold up!" Branch called out to the clan.

"Poppy! Branch, come on! You gotta catch up!" Peppy's voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Hold up! Wait for us! Hold up!" Branch kept paddling. The king's voice was too far away to understand until they heard screams. Both trolls looked extremely worried as Poppy spoke.

"Dad?"

"Biggie?" Branch called out. They stopped and looked at the place with some water going into the sewer they were in.

"Dad? Suki? Satin? Chenille?" Poppy called out.

"Cooper? Guy Diamond? Everyone?" Branch joined in, but no answer came. They went through the pouring water, groaning as Branch spoke. "Ew! I so need a bath after this."

The group then came to two pipe roads, looking at which way they went. "Which way did they go?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know," Branch glanced at either way, unsure about which route to take. "Maybe we should go left."

"I hope you're right," Poppy hoped.

The two then paddled towards the left tunnel, but then gasped as they saw a huge gap up ahead. "Uh-oh. Paddle, Poppy!" Branch panicked and tried rowing back, but it was no use as the trolls screamed, falling down to the waterfall and the tide below.

"AHHHHH!"

The duo kept screaming as they continued riding through the rapids and fast water. "Branch!" Poppy gasped once she bursts out of the water.

"Reach for the surface!" Branch said to Poppy while fighting the current.

Each time, Branch and Poppy kept gasping for air until they neared the book they used to ride on. They held on for their dear lives until the water calmed down and began drifting to who know where.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	4. Bergen Town and the New Garbage Boy

**Here's chapter 4!  
**

 **A/N: I don't own the song "It Will Be Me" from the film "Brother Bear 2".**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - We'll see. Just kidding, of course they will.  
**

 **Black Raider - I know. I needed to find a funny curse, knowing that they got themselves into trouble. Even I laughed. Thanks for the thought.**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 4: Bergen Town and the New Garbage Boy  
**

* * *

Later, Branch and Poppy found themselves somewhere in the sewers as they crawled out of the water, tired from their ride in the rapids. They placed the book up near them and looked sadly.

"Where are we?" Poppy said.

"I don't know. I wonder if anyone's near by. HELLOOOO! ANYONE OUT THERE?" Branch hollered out. His echoes bounced from the walls, filling the tunnels with his voice. "BIGGIE? KING PEPPY? SOMEBODY?!" But no answer came. This made Branch worried, but it made Poppy sad. "We'll give them a few minutes to see if..."

He stopped when he heard sniffing and soft crying. He turned to see Poppy crying. Her head down to her arms on her knees. Branch softly walked towards her. "Poppy? What's wrong?"

"Branch, nobody's coming!"

"How can you say that? You don't know that!" Branch was surprised by this.

"Look around, Branch! We're lost. There's no light, no trees, and our friends are not here!" She sniffed. "We might be...the only ones left. We're alone. And worst of all, it's my fault. If I hadn't come to the kitchen, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

Branch sighed and then gently wiped her tears from her face. "Poppy, listen to me. It's not your fault. Things just happen."

"But Branch..."

"No buts. The important thing is that we're here and we'll find a way. And no matter what happens, you'll never be alone 'cause I'll always be there. Never forget that," Branch said with a soft smile.

Poppy sadly smiled and grabbed him in a hug. Branch returned the hug and gently rubbed her back as she let her tears out. While holding her, he began singing softly to her to comfort her.

 _If you hear a voice in the middle of the night  
Sayin' it'll be alright  
It will be me_

 _If you feel a hand guiding you along_  
 _When the path seems wrong_  
 _It will be me_

 _There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
 _For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_  
 _As you go your way and I go mine_  
 _A light will shine_  
 _And it will be me_

 _It will be me..._

Poppy stopped crying and both trolls sat in silence as they waited by the edge, hoping for a sign that the others are okay. They slept together near the sewer pipes whenever they get tired. With nothing to eat, they settled with the drops of fresh water that fell from above.

" _We waited...for a sound. A voice. A sign...something."_

The two then eventually turned the pages of the cookbook Poppy had brought. She turned pages, some had recipes, a map of the whole kitchen, and even pictures of food. Poppy saw a picture of a cake being made next to a picture of Gristle. Their stomachs were heard growling.

"I'm hungry," Poppy groaned.

"So am I," Branch agreed, holding his stomach. He sighed, looking away from the cake until the picture of Gristle.

Then, from their view, Gristle started moving and looking at them. "If you two are hungry, go up and look around then."

"Huh?" Branch rubbed his eyes, thinking he just imagined that. "I must be really hungry that I'm seeing and hearing things." Poppy looked behind the page while Gristle continued.

"Why do you wait and mope?"

"Well..." Poppy started. "Branch and I just lost our family and all our friends...probably forever."

"How do you know?" Gristle asked.

"Well, we..." Branch then realized that he just answered himself to a picture, which obviously sounded silly. "This is crazy! You are an illustration! Why are we even talking to you?"

"Well, you just lost your family. All your friends. Even though you have each other, you two are still lonely."

Branch scoffed and then chuckled. "Well, you're dead!"

Gristle then grinned. "Ah, but that is no match for wishful thinking. If you focus on what you left behind, you will never be able to see what lies ahead. Now go up and look around!" He pointed up.

Poppy and Branch then looked at the sewer pipes and then, back at the picture of Gristle, which went back to the way it was.

"Am I crazy or did we just imagined Gristle talking to us?" Branch asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe it's his ghost being our conscience," Poppy implied. "Look, we need to check the surface in order to find what we need. We'll starve if we just wait around and do nothing."

"Okay, fine. But we're not doing this just because the moving picture of a dead Bergen just told us to," Branch said.

With that, the trolls went to the pipes, then climbed up. Eventually, they came out of the sewers, and into a building. They continued onward through the building's walls of the building. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"What was that?" Poppy whispered.

"Shhh!" Branch put his finger on his lips softly. He then moved ahead and saw some Bergens in a get together. Their laughter and chatter can be heard across the room they were in, but lucky for the trolls, they can sneak in without being noticed.

Branch then sniffed something. He then smiled and chuckled as he looked at the bread. "Poppy, our food troubles are over!" The two trolls then headed to the cut bread. Branch picked up a piece of bread, and as he was about to eat it, Poppy then stopped him.

"Branch, wait. Are we sure about this?"

"It's fine. This food's edible."

They suddenly heard the cork being popped open. They glanced at the Bergens in the party as Branch was about to bite the bread. Just then, a familiar ghost's head appeared before them.

"What are you doing?!" Gristle exclaimed, giving the two trolls quite a fright.

"Great Bergen's ghost!" The group yelped as the head's body began to materialize a bit. "Are you trying to give us a heart attack? Because it's working!" Poppy panted, her hand on her chest as she recovers from the scare.

"Whoa. What do you think!? I'm hungry! We don't know where we are and we don't know when we'll find food again!"

"Branch, you and Poppy are better than that. You're each a cook! A cook makes and a thief takes! None of you are thieves," Gristle scolded.

Branch felt a little down. "True, but we're still hungry."

Gristle chuckles. "Ha-ha-ha! Don't worry. Food will come, Branch. Food will always come to those who love to cook." He then disappeared inside the bread. Branch sighed and put the bread down. If there was one thing he wished he wouldn't become is a thief.

"Come on, Branch," Poppy insisted.

With that, the trolls went to the nearest hole in the wall, then headed off. In the wall crack, they scurried along as they saw a painter painting a portrait of another Bergen, posing for the portrait, through a furnace grate on the wall.

"Modern art. It'll never last," Branch sighed.

"Agreed. Needs more color and glitter," Poppy added.

They continued onward while they heard voices. The group then stopped, looking at a hole where a female Bergen was pointing a gun to another Bergen.

"Don't test me. I'll shoot!"

"You don't have the guts to shoot!" The male remarked.

As they prepared to leave, the two trolls jumped as a shot hit the ceiling floor they were in. Luckily for them, they were missed by a quarter.

"That didn't work out out well," Branch winced.

They went back to the same hole as both squabbling Bergens struggled while the woman finally dropped the gun. The two of them then kissed and hugged as Poppy sighed.

"Now that's one honeymoon I'll avoid." Branch rolled his eyes at the sight. "People do crazy things when they're madly in love."

"Still, they make a nice couple, despite them being ugly looking," Poppy admitted. "Come on."

The trolls continued onward, climbing up one of the pipes to the hole in one of the floors. When they got out, they appeared inside someone's living room. "This looks safe," Poppy said. They later gasped and yelped as they heard an alligator growling while noticing a alligator's shadow on the wall.

"Maybe not!" Branch said, grabbing Poppy away from the creature. He quickly led her through another mouse hole and continued onward, passing by a mouse trap.

"Yeah, like we're gonna fall that," Branch scoffed at the poor attempt of a trap.

They continued on until they reached the outside of the building. Both trolls climbed on a small metal chimney, ran across the rails of the outside stairs, and crossed various pipelines. They passed various windows where one of them showed a silhouette of a Bergen woman putting on make-up.

"Hate to be her mirror in this moment," Branch joked.

"Branch, be nice," Poppy said. "A woman must keep her figure."

It wasn't long until they reached the roof. To their surprise, the trolls were amazed by the sight of the town they are in now. It was like anything they've ever seen. They are actually in the one place where many Bergens can be seen not far from where they lived.

"Bergen Town?!" Poppy gasped and chuckled. "All this time, we've been underneath Bergen Town, the only place where the best gourmet food is made in all of Bergoll?"

Both Branch and Poppy looked in amazement as they smiled. "Wow..."

"It's beautiful..." She sighed.

They then noticed a familiar castle-like restaurant with only three stars glowing. It was like everything they showed on TV with lights, flags, and parasols. Gristle suddenly spoke to them from his sign picture. "The most beautiful."

"Gristle's? Your restaurant?" Poppy grinned happily.

"You led us to your restaurant, didn't you?" Branch asked.

"Uh, it seems as though I have," Gristle said with unease, but quickly grinned and nodded. "Yes, there it is! I have led you to it!"

"Ha-ha! Branch, we have got to see this!" Poppy said, climbing down the roof.

"Wait for me, Poppy!" Branch followed her.

* * *

In the kitchen of the famous Gristle's restaurant, many different types of food were being prepared by the workers. Voices spoke out to each other, orders were being carried out from the superiors to the co-workers. There were all different types of Bergens, each one working in their station best for their talented skills.

"Order up!"

Another chef took the said order, and after adding the finishing touches, he gave it to a Bergen waiter named Woodrow. He was a plump Bergen with gray skin, black hair, and red eyes, wearing his waiter's outfit.

"I need more soup here, please!"

Another waiter then came in with the receipt he wrote down. The waiter spoke in French while the chefs, who understood him, continued their work.

A skinny chef with violet skin, brown eyes, and a goatee named Reuben was busy flipping some cooked vegetables. "I need two more orders for seared salmon."

A small but experienced young Bergen girl named Bridget answered her co-worker. "The fillet, working! I need plates!" She wore a chef's shirt, apron, dark pink pants and matching shoes like the other chefs. She also has light purple skin, pink eyes, and light, pale purple hair.

Another chef named Sean was tasting the sauce with a tasting spoon. He placed the spoon down before putting in more salt.

Watching the whole cooking area nervously was a young green Bergen with bright green hair and red eyes. He wore a red and white stripey top, though it is too small for him, blue shorts, white socks and yellow sandals. His name was Gristle Jr. though some people call him Junior to avoid confusion in comparing him with late chef Gristle. He watched as a chef named Chad poured some unknown liquid, giving it a flambe flavor.

"Wowza," Gristle gasped.

While the others worked, a tall and ugly Bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears, light blue hair, and an enormous chin, walked by the work stations. She wore a tall chef hat, a white chef coat, a brown fanny pack, gold earrings, and black pants. She was known as the Royal Chef of Bergen Town, but her workers all call her Chef. She walked by glancing at some envelopes while the others greeted her.

"Hello, my lady Chef! A fine night be here, huh?" Reuben greeted as she walked by.

"As it should be," Chef answered without turning away from her letters. She passed by many chefs while Bridget was handing a bottle to Sean.

"Good evening, Chef."

"Evening, Idget," Chef answered.

"It's Bridget, ma'am," Bridget corrected.

"You say potato, I say get back to work!" Chef commanded without a care in the world.

Just then, Chad stopped her. "Hey, boss?"

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"Look who is here," Chad then pointed to the young green Bergen. "Little Junior, Rosa's little boy."

Gristle then stood up as he nervously chuckled. "Uh, hi."

"All grown up, heh?" Chad chuckled. "They grow up so fast, though in his case, only in age and not so much in height." Gristle then walked up to Chef. "You remember Rosa? Chef Gristle's old flame?"

Chef glanced at him as she groaned. "Ah, yes...how are you, uh..."

"Gristle's his name, but we call him Junior to avoid confusion," Chad added.

Chef rolled her eyes. "Junior, right. So nice of you to visit. How is your..."

"My mother?" Gristle finished softly.

"Rosa," Chad reminded Chef.

"Yes, Rosa. How is she?"

"Good...uh, well, not good, uh...she's been better," Gristle stuttered. "I mean..."

Just then, a tall, bluish skinned Bergen who goes by the name of Hugo passed by Gristle and said, "She died."

The others stayed silent, knowing how hard must have been for the young Bergen to lose someone close, except for Chef who answered uneasily, "Oh...uh...Sorry to hear that."

"Oh, don't be," Gristle assured her. "She believed in heaven, so she's covered. You know...afterlife wise?" Chef just raised a brow to him. Then Gristle remembered something as he started to look around his pocket. "Oh, uh..." Finally, he grabbed the pink letter from his back pocket, then chuckled nervously. He then handed the letter to Chef.

"What's this?" Chef asked, taking the envelope.

"She, uh,...she left it for you. I think she hoped it would help...me. Yeah...you know," he explained while seeing Bridget passing by between them before glancing back at Chef. "...get a job... here."

"But of course," Chad said, having no argument with the proposition. "Gristle wouldn't hesitate. Any son of Rosa is more than-"

"Yes, well, we could file this," Chef interrupted, rolling her eyes. She began to turn away from Gristle. "And if something suitable..."

"But we already hired him," Chad revealed.

"WHAT?!" Chef yelled and then glared angrily to Chad. "How dare you hire someone without my-"

"We needed a garbage boy," Hugo explained.

After hearing that, Chef calmed down and smirks, "Oh. Garbage. Well, I'm glad it worked out."

With that, Chef headed to the office as Gristle chuckled nervously. He was about to speak, but it was too late as she was gone. "Great." Before Gristle prepared to turn, he yelped while Hugo handed out the uniform like the other chefs wore as Chad grinned.

"Welcome to the crew."

"Uh...thanks." Gristle kindly accepted the uniform for his first day of the job, or in this case, night.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	5. Remaking the Broppy Soup

**Here's chapter 5!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BROOK16 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Black Raider - Well, I got to add some dialogue where needed, especially comedic ones. Very soon, you will.**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 5: Remaking the Broppy Soup  
**

* * *

As Bridget was preparing another meal, Branch and Poppy finally arrived at the famous restaurant and are watching all the action from the window at the ceiling. They never expected to be experiencing all the famous cooking at the famous late chef's restaurant. But now, they get to watch with curious eyes and are keen to learn.

"I can't believe it! A real gourmet kitchen and we all get to watch," Poppy exclaimed.

"I hope that these people don't add us to their menus. I sure hope I'm not edible," Branch admitted.

"Oh, Branch, I'm sure that they have better things to cook that a troll happy salad or a troll souffle," Poppy assured.

"Sorry. But you know me, can't help being over cautious."

Chef Gristle, who just appeared before them, chuckled as he spoke to the trolls, "You've read my book. Let us see how much you know," he crossed his arms and then pointed down. "Which one is the head chef?"

"Oh, um..." Poppy then looked and then pointed to Chef, yelling at one of her workers. "That one! Hate to be that guy since he has to listen to her."

"Hate to be her. Hard to believe she's a woman," Branch shuddered.

"Very good. Who is next in-command?" Gristle said, impressed.

"I know this one. That would be the sous-chef which happens to be...that guy over there!" Branch pointed to Hugo who was glancing at two pastry makers. "The sous is responsible for the kitchen when the chef's not around." Branch then looked at Reuben as he spoke. "Sauciere. In charge of the sauce to make it taste better. Very important."

Poppy then looked at a Bergen named Todd mixing something while another Bergen, slightly skinnier than his partner and with reddish skin, named Oliver came to him, glancing at the food mixing. "The chef de partie and demi-chef de partie...both very important. And those two, Comi-comi...they're cooks. Very important."

"Ah, both of you are clever trolls," Gristle said, pleased with their knowledge. He then saw Gristle Jr. below and asks, "Now, who is that?"

Branch looked down and glanced at Gristle Jr., now wearing his uniform, passing by some people while pushing the mop cart with him. "Oh, him? He's nobody."

"Not nobody, he's part of the kitchen."

"He's a plungour or something," Poppy explained. "He washes the dishes and takes out the garbage. He doesn't cook."

The Garbage boy mopped the floor while distractedly watches Bridget passing by. He doesn't noticed that he's nearing the pot of soup on the stove and accidentally bumps the soup, knocking it over.

"But they could," Gristle insisted, believing that anything's is possible once they set their mind to it. The group then saw Gristle Jr. picking up only half the soup up as he looked nervously.

"He-he-he, uh...no. Not this guy," Branch disagrees.

"How do you know? What do I always say? Anyone can cook," Gristle reminded them of his motto.

"Well...yeah. Anyone can, but that doesn't mean that anyone should!" Poppy said. "People with no kitchen experience shouldn't even try a simple recipe, let alone cook."

"If that kid tried to cook, he wouldn't last a minute in there," Branch agreed with Poppy.

Gristle Jr. turned on the water to let some of the soup rise, then he quickly turned it off before anyone could notice. Gristle Sr. then noticed the young Bergen secretly placing some ingredients and smirked. "Well, that is not stopping him. See?"

They looked as they saw Gristle Jr. randomly putting in some ingredients despite having no knowledge which or what will make the soup taste the same as before. He only hope that he wouldn't get in trouble for his rookie mistake.

Branch and Poppy then notices what the boy was doing and his glance widens in shock and horror. "Huh? What's he doing?"

"From the looks of it, he's obviously making soup...in a most horrible, badly, terrible way!" Poppy shouted.

"Oh no! No! This is terrible!" Branch said, pulling his ears in panic. "He-He's ruining the soup!" He gasped as he looked at the young Bergen adding some unknown spice and liquid, then yelped as flames came up while trying to fix the soup. "And no one's noticing?! It's your restaurant, do something!" Branch said to the ghost.

Gristle shrugs. "What can I do? I am a figment of your imaginations."

"But he's ruining the soup!" Poppy panicked.

"We gotta tell someone! We-"

But just then, Branch yelped as the window turned and fell downward. "Branch!" Poppy cried as Branch fell into the sink water, luckily. He swam up and coughed a bit. He climbs up and then tried balancing himself on the can in the sink before hanging on tightly. "Oh, boy."

He then looked at Chad about to come to the sink though he didn't notice the troll before Branch plopped back to the water. Thankfully, Chad did not come by as he swam up, gasping for air.

"I'm coming, Branch!" Poppy then made the jump and fell into the water. She bursts out of the water and joined Branch.

"Poppy, you're crazy!" Branch gasped as they swam towards the sink's edge. "The kitchen's the worst place for a troll!"

"Well, I can't leave you behind! Let's just try to get out of here!"

They climbed the edge of the sink, but then fell to the ground. They groaned before they got back up and scurried off under the sink table. The two trolls glanced before heading to where Bridget was cooking her flambe. It lit a huge flame, scaring the trolls.

"Gah!" They yelped and ran away from the flame.

"This way!" Poppy said. They continued running and scurrying on the floor, looking back. Just then, a chef almost stepped on them. They gasped, then quickly dodged him. They headed to the metal door, then looked back. All of a sudden, the door hit the group, flinging them to the ground. They were under the area, then they looked around until Poppy noticed.

"There's our escape! Right where that soup's at!" Poppy pointed out.

"Finally!" Branch sighed in relief. "Okay...now all we have to do is... Ahh!" Just then, a foot almost squished them as they were about to come out. They suddenly noticed as they looked up that the fire was starting underneath the oven they were at.

"Run!" Poppy yelled.

They hurried and scurried to another table underneath, then stopped as they saw a cart tray coming by. "Let's go!" Branch ordered. The trolls then ran underneath the cart until it turned the other direction from where the window was opened. They scurried towards the area with the soup on it as they watched the nervous Bergens working. They climbed quickly to the counter and managed to reach right in front of the opened window.

"Go." Branch insisted for Poppy to go first, but just as they tried to reach the window, they suddenly fell through a loose lid and into a pot. Then, all of a sudden, the trolls found themselves moving.

Branch then peeked as they were carried away by Chad until he tossed the dishes to a stove. When he left, the trolls left the pot and looked back at the window. It was only a short distance, though longer if you were a small troll. "We're still have a way to go," Poppy whispered.

"We'll make it," Branch replied. He then saw some approaching Bergens coming towards their directions. "Quick, hide!"

Poppy and Branch then jumped into the vegetables and roast in a tray. Branch then picked up a carrot, then sniffed it before he gasped when he saw Chad coming to them. They ducked to avoid being detected and gasped when they were placed into the stove along with the food.

"Oh, sticks!" Branch realized what was going to happen and he and Poppy made their escape from the oven quickly, jumping into another tray cart. "This place is a giant troll death trap!" They looked back at the window as they were almost near it, but were turned and heading to the door to the main restaurant.

"So close, yet so far away!" Poppy groaned, pulling her face down.

The trolls then found themselves where the customers were waiting and eating. The watched one of the waiters talking to customers, waiting to take their orders. "Just stay out of sight, Poppy." Just then, as Branch backed away to the edge of the cart, a hand grabs him, mistaking him for a small container.

"Ahh!" He yelped.

Woodrow, who's hand held Branch, gasped. Quickly, Poppy grabs Branch before he's discovered and headed to another cart heading back to the kitchen while Woodrow looked curiously as to what had happened.

"Are you alright, Branch?" Poppy asked.

"I was this close to either being discovered or killed!" Branch shuddered as he tried getting rid of the feeling of being held roughly. "But I'm okay, thanks to you."

The group then returned to the kitchen and hid to where they were before, sighing in relief. They were almost close to where the soup was, but unfortunately, one of the chefs closed the window door.

"Well, that's jut great! There goes our escape plan!" Branch growled but then saw that Gristle Jr. came back to the soup.

Without anyone noticing, he then proceeded to taste the soup. However, he gasped and almost choked. He quickly opened the window and barfed out the soup before groaning in disgust once he came back. He left, while leaving the window opened.

"Our window of opportunity awaits," Poppy smiled to Branch as they prepared to head for freedom, climbing up the mop and passing the smell of the soup. But then Branch stopped, feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Oh, sweet troll! That's the worst thing I've ever smelled and if they taste it, it's unbearable," Branch groaned in disgust. He then threw some herbs into the soup, about to leave. Poppy stopped, noticing what Branch is doing.

"Branch?" Poppy wondered.

He then threw in some pepper and was about to leave, but then he smelled the soup, then smiled. "What else...?"

Poppy then looked around, then started throwing some garlic into the soup. "A dash of this will do, now come on!"

The two then prepared to head to the window, but they stopped. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Poppy asked.

"Thinking we should cook this before some poor Bergen get a taste of it or thinking we should leave as soon as possible?" Branch guesses. "Though I have a feeling it's the first option that's winning."

"Hmmm..." Poppy pondered.

"BRANCH! POPPY!" Just then, a familiar ghost appeared before them. "Gah!" Both trolls yelled in fright by the sudden appearance of Chef Gristle once again.

"Oh, don't do that!" Branch yelled.

"You almost gave us heart attacks...again!" Poppy gasped for breath.

"What are you waiting for?" The ghost asked.

"Is this gonna become a regular thing with you?" Branch angrily asked.

"You both know how to fix it. This is your chance," Gristle smiled. They then looked at the soup, then looked seriously at it.

"Poppy, I can't believe I'm about to do this but will you help me cook this thing and prove yourself that you are a chef...together?" He said, offering his opened hand to her.

Poppy surprised by this gesture but then smiled and held his hand. "Let's do this, partner."

And soon, they began to cook. Poppy headed over to the stove turner, setting it to low as it made the stove's flames go lower.

Branch whistled to Poppy once he was on top of a faucet. Sh went up to him and both where there was almost a couple drops of water. Both trolls took some of the water, making sure their hands were washed. "Now, let's get to work," Poppy suggested.

With that, they immediately went to work on the soup: Branch used all his strength to push a container filled with oil, pouring it all down to the soup. Poppy pointed to the cream. Branch sniffed on the cream.

"Perfect," He said.

Poppy, holding the quart carton, poured the cream into the soup. Branch sniffed around and found some white herbs. Poppy saw them and then took a bunch and climbed up the spoon ladle and poured in the white herbs. Poppy smiled and sniffed the soup. "Mmmm. It's starting to smell good."

"And soon, it'll be good to eat," Branch added. "A little of these will work some magic." He then grabbed some peppers and some herbs, then proceeded to pour it in the soup. "And these mushrooms will be excellent!"

"A dash of salt never goes wrong," Poppy said, twirling and jumping over the soup while pouring some salt. Soon, both of them were dancing around, pouring some more ingredients such as cheese, potatoes, spices, herbs and peppers. One by one, each step brings them closer to a perfect masterpiece and also, putting themselves closer to each other without even noticing.

Branch began stirring some peppers with a spoon, then sniffed it before he began to place the herbs into the soup. "You know Branch...," Poppy began, "...you could be a master chef as well. Your nose is very talented for it helps you pick out the best ingredients for anything."

"Oh, you don't mean that," Branch said, chuckling. "Really?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," Poppy answered. Branch liked that she trusts him with anything, though it slightly hurts when she doesn't realizes that he deeply cares for her, more than she knows.

"Well, your knowledge of the kitchen and recipes are essential to any cooking," Branch admitted. "I've never seen anyone with that much love for cooking than you."

"I told you we make a good team," Poppy patted him on the back, earning him a smile.

"Just one more finishing touch and we're done," Branch said.

Poppy smiled, but then as she suddenly turned, she gasped as she noticed someone watching in shock. "Uh, Branch?" She whispered, tapping his shoulder. Branch turned with widened eyes at the sight of Gristle Jr. Both sides gasped just as Branch placed the last ingredients. "Oh...sticks."

"The soup!" The three then looked as Chef was coming with anger. "Where is the soup? Out of my way!" She shouted while shoving someone out of her way.

The trolls were about to make their escape, only to be caught underneath the huge pot strainer. Gristle turned and looked nervously as Chef came to him.

"Move it, garbage boy!" Chef then noticed Gristle Jr. holding a dipping spoon. She glared at him as she grabs his shirt. "You are cooking?! How dare you cook in my kitchen?!

The two trapped trolls looked at the situation, then looked at the opened window. They tried to move, but Gristle Jr. quickly put his hand on the strainer, preventing their escape.

"Where do you even get the gall to even attempt something so monumentally idiotic?! I shall have you all drawn and quarted! I can do that! I believe the law is on my side," Chef rambled on.

Then, Reuben came with an empty bowl, then dipped the spoon into the soup Branch and Poppy made. Gristle gasped. "No, no, no!" He whimpered nervously.

"Hugo! Throw out this child!" Chef ordered. "After I make sure that I squeeze the fat out of your head!"

Gristle ignored her threats and looked worried as Reuben gave the soup to the waiter, Woodrow. "Oh no! No!"

"What are you blathering about?" Chef angrily asked.

"The soup!" He shouted, pointing at the soup being picked up by Woodrow.

"Soup?" Chef then looks at the pot. She then gasped as she ran to where Woodrow was. "Stop that soup!" She shoved Chad, holding a box of bread. He then made a jump to Woodrow as he was almost out. "NOOOOOOO!"

It was too late as Woodrow was out of the kitchen. Chef was out, but then looked shocked as she saw the customers glancing at her.

She sweatdropped. "He-he-he. Uh, sorry. Pardon me." She then dashed back into the kitchen, panting.

Everyone inside the kitchen looked at their boss. She looked at the door window. There, she saw a calm, elder Bergen woman, wearing a deep plum dress, a light rose hat, and glasses, tasting the soup after it's been served to her. As Woodrow was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Uh, waiter? Woodrow, was it?"

Chef gasped, then turned angrily to Gristle Jr. "JUNIOR!" Gristle cringed in fear while the other workers resumed their jobs. She shoved a stool away in anger and storms towards him. "You are fired! F-I-R-E-D! FIRED!"

Just then, Woodrow came in, peeking at the door as he spoke. "She wants to see the chef."

Chef turned as she spoke. "But he-uh, well..." The female Bergen sighed, then cleared her throat as she tried not to look worried before heading out. As soon as she was gone, Gristle began to step away while Bridget noticed. He was about to make a run for it, but then, Hugo grabs him before he could leave.

Bridget then took a spoon and took a taste of the soup. Her eyes widened just as Chef and Woodrow came back in. "What did the customer say?" She asked.

"It was not a customer!" Woodrow grinned. "It was a critic!"

"Tombstone?"

Chef whispered. "Sonya Milagro."

Bridget gasped in shock. "Sonya? What did she say?"

"She likes the soup," Woodrow declared.

Inside the strainer, Branch and Poppy tried to budge the bowl away, but the ghost of Gristle stopped them from trying to run. Poppy halted as soon as she heard Woodrow's comment of the soup. "Wait!"

"What do you mean 'wait'? You're the reason why Poppy and I are in this mess!" Branch frowned.

"Branch!"

Gristle leans Branch towards the Bergens. "Someone's talking about the soup!"

The three watched while outside, the other chefs including Gristle Jr. watched. Chef snatched the spoon from Bridget. She then tasted the soup and her eyes widened a bit before glancing back to Gristle. She grabs his shirt with a glare. "What are you playing at?"

Gristle stammered. "I-I-I...am I still fired?"

"You can't fire him," Bridget spoke out.

"What?!" Chef angrily shouted.

"Sonya likes it, yeah, she made a point by telling you so. If she write a review to that effect and found out you fired the cook responsible..."

The Royal Chef only scoffed it off. "He's a garbage boy."

"...who made something she liked," Bridget pointed out. "How can we try to represent the name of Chef Gristle if we don't applaud his most cherished belief?"

"And what belief is that, Miss Bridget?" Chef asked coyly.

"Anyone can cook."

Branch and Poppy looked surprised as the ghost happily elbowed the two. The chefs in the kitchen looked at Gristle Jr., agreeing with Bridget's words about their former boss's famous motto.

Seeing her workers' faces, she reluctantly lets the by go. "Perhaps, I have been a bit, uh...harsh on our new garbage boy." She gave herself a slight cruel chuckle. "He has taken a bold risk," she said, pinching the young Bergen's cheek, which he disliked. "And we should reward that...as Chef Gristle would have."

The trolls and the ghost looked amazed and concerned. "If he wishes to swim in dangerous waters, who are we to deny him?"

Ghost Gristle then cleared his throat. "You two were escaping?"

"Oh! Yeah," Branch remembered.

"Almost forgot," Poppy said.

Chef continued talking to everyone as Branch and Poppy prepared their escape. "Since you, Idget, have expressed such an interest in his cooking career, you shall be responsible for him," She declared, shoving Gristle towards surprised Bridget.

Grsitle Jr. groaned as he landed on Bridget. She glanced at her boss before looking at Gristle. He only chuckled nervously. She pushed him near the dishes.

"Anyone else? Hmmm?" Chef asked the others. The other chefs only looked at their boss for a moment. "Then back to work!"

The chefs then went back to work. Before Gristle Jr. could, Chef pointed toward him with a stern glare and sternly said, "You are either very lucky or very unlucky! You will make the soup again. And this time, I'll be paying attention. Very close attention."

As Branch and Poppy got out of the cauldron they sneak quietly towards the window, hoping to escape without being detected. Oh, if only it was true.

"They think you might be a cook, but you know what I think, Junior?" The trolls finally reached the window as they prepared to leave. "I think you are a sneaky, over-achieving little-" Just then, she gasped as she noticed Branch and Poppy escaping.

"TROOOLLS!"

The trolls yelped as Poppy accidentally knocked some dishes. Chef screamed, grabbing a broom before she prepared to hit the group. Gristle gasped, covering his eyes while Branch and Poppy groaned as they recovered from the hit near the cauldron.

"Trolls! Get the Trolls!" All the other chefs grabbed their utensils, lighters, or even tools and attempted the grab and/or kill the trolls.

"Junior! Get something to trap them quick!" Chef ordered.

Poppy yelped as she grabs Branch and they dodged the broom. People were screaming and tried to get the poor trolls. Suddenly, Gristle quickly caught them, though the trolls were placed in two empty separate jars.

"What shall we do now?" Gristle asked, holding the bottles.

"Kill 'em!" Chef ordered.

"Now?"

"No! Not in the kitchen! Are you mad?" Chef angrily said. "Do you know what would happen to us if anyone knew we had trolls in our kitchen?"

The other chefs, frowning, placed their instruments down.

"They'd close us down!" Chef said, turning to everyone else. "Our reputation is hanging by a thread as it is," She then turned to Gristle. "Take 'em away from here. Far away! Kill 'em! Dispose of 'em!"

The young Bergen sighed as he took the creatures and left.

"GO!"

Gristle yelped as he left, trying not to drop either Branch or Poppy, who were struggling. He then got on his bike, heading out of the restaurant, not knowing that the creatures he has would spark a new friendship that will create a miracle they would need to achieve their dreams.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	6. The Start of a New Partnership

**Here's chapter 6!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - You better believe it! :)**

 **Black Raider - As I said before:** **Good or bad puns, they're all funny to me, most of the time!  
**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 6: The Start of a New Partnership  
**

* * *

Later, near a small bridge with the river, Gristle stopped his bike while getting off. He held the trapped trolls as they had terrified looks on their faces. As he neared the edge, Gristle gently prepared to dump the trolls, who panted with fear as they looked at the water below. The moment he lets go, they'll be lost for good.

Both trolls looked at the Bergen with sad, pleading, hopeful eyes as if they were begging him to let them live. With those eyes, how could anyone bring themselves to kill any creature? Gristle, frowning, stared back at them for a moment until he shouted.

"Don't look at me like that! You guys aren't the only ones who's trapped! They expect me to cook it again! I mean, I'm not ambitious, I wasn't trying to cook!" He rambled while turning around. "I was just trying to stay out of trouble!"

"And that didn't work out so well, did it?" Branch whispered to himself.

"You guys were the ones who were getting fancy with the spices! What did you guys throw in there? Oregano?" Branch shook his head even though he's backed up to the jar's wall, panting with fear.

"No? What, r-uh, rosemary? That's a spice, isn't it? Rosemary?" Branch and Poppy nodded. "Either of you didn't throw in Rosemary in there?" They shook their heads. "Then what was all the flipping and all the throwing and..."

Gristle then sighed as he sat down, placing the jars down next to him. "I need this job. I've lost so many."

"With your actions, it's pretty predictable," Branch said.

"Branch!" Poppy said. "Please!"

"It's the truth, isn't it? The truth hurts."

"You have to excuse him, he not usually like this," Poppy spoke to Gristle.

"Oh, don't worry. I've been told," Gristle replied, not knowing that he just heard and spoke to the trolls. "Let's face it. I don't know how to cook, and now I'm actually talking to a couple of trolls as if you guys..." But then he finally realized what they said to him and yelped a bit, backing away from Branch and Poppy. "Did you guys nod? Have you both been nodding?"

They nodded a bit. "Uh, yes," Poppy softly said.

"You guys talk?! How is that possible?" Gristle gasped.

"Our lips are moving and words are coming out. It's pretty basic and normal for us," Branch revealed.

"Maybe the Bergens just never had the chance to speak to us since they'd tried to do away with us the moment they see us," Poppy said. "But you? You're kinda nice."

Gristle smiled. "So you guys understand me?" They nodded a bit. "So I'm not crazy!"

"Yet," Branch mumbled.

"Now wait a second. Wait a second..." Gristle ponders and faced them sincerely. "Uh, I can't cook...can I?"

"Do you want the honest truth or those little white lies that won't hurt your feelings?" Poppy asked.

"Nope," Branch just simply answered, shaking his head. "Your cooking stinks, and I should know 'cause I smelled it." Poppy sighed and she, too, shook her head in agreement.

"But you two...you both can...right?" Gristle asked hopefully.

Branch only shrugged a bit. Poppy made her hands move, as if saying 'more or less'. "We work better as a team. I know recipes, he smells ingredients...so, so."

"Come on, don't be so modest. You're trolls, for Pete's sake. But whatever you guys did, they liked it," He then grinned. "Yeah...this could work. Hey, they liked the soup!" Unfortunately, he accidentally knocked both trolls to the river. He yelped before diving into the water.

A bit later, Gristle Jr. was soaking wet as he was talking to Branch and Poppy in the bottle. "They liked the soup. Do you guys think you could do it again?"

The two trolls looked at each other, then turned to Gristle and slightly nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you two out now, but we're together on this, right?" He asked them. The trolls nodded rapidly. "Okay."

Gristle then took the bottle and opened the lids. With that, the trolls in the bottles were released. They looked at the Bergen for a moment before they suddenly headed off towards under the bridge. Gristle only looked sadly while the trolls made their escape.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Branch laughed. "We did it, Poppy! We're home free!" Just then, Poppy looked back, then stopped. Branch then stopped when he saw Poppy standing there, looking guiltily. "Poppy?"

"We agreed to help him, Branch. We have to go back," Poppy said.

"What? No! Poppy, it's too risky!" Branch disagreed.

"He'll never make it if we leave him behind. We owe him our lives," Poppy reminded him. Branch scoffed. "Branch, tell me that there isn't a part of you that wants to stay and help." Branch was about to argue, but only stayed speechless. "This is a way to help him and ourselves. Didn't you say that you wanted to stop stealing food and make something instead? This is our chance!"

Branch sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his noise. "If there's any sign of trouble..."

"Don't worry. There won't be. We're all we got. Let's not leave ourselves behind. Please, Branch, for me?" Poppy said offering her hand. Branch nodded and took her hand with his.

"I'll help you, Poppy."

"Thanks! You're the best!" She said and grabs him in a hug. Branch was surprised by this, but then returned the hug.

Gristle Jr. sighed sadly, feeling hopeless, as he went to his bike. But then, he heard their footsteps getting closer. He looked as he saw Branch and Poppy approach him. Gristle only grinned as they smiled.

"We're in this together," Branch said which Poppy nodded.

"Thank you, guys," The young Bergen smiled.

"By the way, I'm Poppy and this is Branch."

"My name's Gristle Jr., but you may call me Junior or Gristle or anyway."

"Gristle? Like Chef Gristle?" Branch wondered. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah, although they just call me Junior to avoid confusion with the famous chef Gristle."

"Well, it's a pleasure, Gristle," Poppy said, offering her hand. Gristle, being the bigger creature, only took out his fore finger and let Poppy shake it which Branch later did the same.

* * *

That night, at an apartment, Gristle Jr. struggled to get his bike inside. After a few attempts, he managed to get it inside and placed it beside the TV.

"Barnabas! I'm home!"

In an instant, a small alligator came in to greet his master. "Barnie! How's my boy?" The animal wagged his tail and growled happily. "I'm glad to see you too. Guess what? We're having some company for a while."

The animal grunted confusingly. Then, in a moment, Gristle then held the two trolls in his opened hand, showing them to his pet. Barnabas suddenly growled fiercely at the trolls.

"Ah!" The trolls yelped.

"Is he rabid?" Branch asked.

"No, but he just doesn't like strangers," Gristle explained.

"Well, I'm not a stranger, aren't I?" Poppy the used her hair and tickled Barnabas under his chin, making him smile goofily and tapped his back paw rapidly. "Who's a good boy?" Poppy baby talked to the happy animal as she rubbed his tummy.

"That Poppy. Always trying to make everyone happy. It's her gift," Branch chuckled.

"So, this is it," Gristle said, showing his small home. There was an old green couch in front of a small drawer where a TV stood. There was also a bathroom, a kitchen, a sink, a refrigerator, and a view of the Bergen Town. There was also a small bed on the floor for Barnabas to sleep in with his food bowl next to it. The trolls looked at the apartment they lived in. "It's not much, but it's, you know...not much."

"At least it's better than nothing," Poppy said, trying to cheer him up.

"Well, it could be worse. There's heat, and light, and a couch with a TV. So, you know. What's ours is yours."

That night, while Barnabas and Gristle slept peacefully despite their living quarters, a movie was playing as the man on TV was holding his love interest. Branch was awake as he watched the film in awe.

 _"I don't know. Is this a dream?"_ She said.

 _"The best kind of dream. One we can share,"_ The man said.

 _"But why here? Why now?"_

 _"Why not here? Why not now? What better place to dream than in the heart of Bergoll?"_

Branch sighed as the two were about to kiss. "If only that were Poppy and me. I'll do anything for her, even working alongside her with a Bergen at Gristle's," He then looked at Poppy, in one of the kitchen gloves she used as a bed, looking lovingly at the view before she went to sleep.

Branch softly smiled and then went up to her, right after he turned off the TV. He helped her get comfortable and went to his own bed which is also a glove. But before he could sleep, he had to do something. He then softly removed the strands of hair from her face and then, he softly kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Poppy." He smiled before he then went to sleep, with only happy thoughts in his mind.

* * *

The sun shone brightly the next early morning, lighting up the small apartment. Gristle Jr. groaned a bit as he yawned a little. "Good morning, little chefs. Rise and shin-"

Just then, he noticed the trolls were gone from their beds. He gasped and looked shocked. "Oh no!" He then saw that his fridge was left slightly opened. He growled angrily and he pounded on the sofa. "Idiot! I knew this would happen! I let a couple of trolls into my place and tell them what's mine is theirs..."

He walked to the fridge and saw that some of his food were missing. "Eggs and bacon gone! Stupid!" He angrily slaps himself on the forehead. "They've stolen food and hit the road! What do I expect? That's what I get for trusting a tr-"

He then turned and noticed Barnabas eating some cooked bacon from his bowl and Poppy and Branch up, finishing the last omelet they cooked.

"Morning, Gristle," Poppy smiled. "Hope you're hungry."

"Uh, hi, Poppy," he answered feeling silly from the sudden outburst. "Branch...is that for me?"

Branch nodded with a smile. He then placed the omelet in the last plate with a spatula. He picked up his custom made silverware and joined Poppy with a smile. Gristle took a taste of it and grinned.

"Mmm, it's good. What did you guys put in this?" He wondered. Poppy giggled and showed a piece of herb. "Okay, not to be rude, but...where did you get that?"

Branch grinned as he took the small leaf and then pointed to a plant at a neighboring garden beside their apartment. "Clever, right?"

"Uh, thanks. Look, guys, it's delicious, but don't steal," Gristle said gently. "I'll buy some spices, okay? Just remember that next time. All you have to do is just say the word."

Branch only rolled his eyes while Poppy finished her food. Just then, Gristle yelped as he spoke, looking at the clock. "Oh no! We're gonna be late! And on the first day, too!"

Gristle ate quickly before Branch prepared to take a bite out of his food. As he was about to bite his egg, he was grabbed by Gristle after picking up Poppy. "Come on, guys! See ya tonight, Barnabas!" He shouted and then headed out the door.

Barnabas rolled his eyes and continued eating his bacon peacefully.

* * *

At the restaurant, Bridget was reading the latest review by Sonya Milagro on the newspaper as all the chefs that were gathered around her listened. As she read, Chef was heading to where Bridget was.

"Though I, like many other critics, have written off Gristle as a relevant ever since the great chef's death, the soup was a revelation. A spicy, yet sudden tasty experience."

Chef, passing by Bridget, stopped with her eyes widened and turned around. "Sonya Milagro?"

"Yes!" Bridget exclaimed happily before she resumed reading. "Against all odds, Gristle's has recaptured our attention. Only time will tell if they deserve it."

Outside the restaurant, Gristle Jr. looked at his new troll, then sighed. "Okay." He gulped nervously. "So...how do we do this?"

He thought hiding the trolls trough the sleeves, only they probably won't fit in it. He thought some other way, the chest...the neck...heck, he even looked down. "Well, you know..." Gristle opened his pants, then both trolls gave him the "You gotta be kidding" look, in Branch's case, while Poppy cringed in disgust.

"Look, I know it's stupid and weird, but neither of us can do this alone, so we gotta do it together, right?"

"It's crazy, but true," Branch said.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way, even if it kills us!" Poppy said.

"I prefer one where I don't end up being killed, please?" Branch honestly said.

"So, you with me?" Gristle said to the young trolls.

"As we live and breath," Poppy said as Branch nodded.

"So, let's do this thing!"

"Yeah!" The trolls yelled in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	7. Training to be a Chef

**Here's chapter 7!  
**

 **Sorry for the delay, everyone! Had a lot of things to do!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 7: Training to be a Chef  
**

* * *

The chefs continued working until the door slammed open, revealing a serious looking Gristle at the doorway. The chefs stared at him as he chuckled nervously.

"Uh, hi." Gristle then began to walk, but he started to twitch, stumbling a little as he walked. It looked like he couldn't properly. He groaned and sighed until he finally reached the counter where a chef's hat stood. He sighed in relief and once he placed the hat on his head, he gasped as he noticed Chef with her arms crossed.

With a smirk, Chef spoke, "Welcome to hell! Now, recreate the soup." She turned away to her job. "Take as much time as you need. Heck, all week if you must."

Gristle began looked a little concerned. "Yeah...the soup."

A bit later, Gristle was preparing the soup. He placed a few ingredients into it and sighed. "Okay, this is stressful." Just then, Poppy and Branch poked from the chef jacket as they looked. "Let's see here..."

Poppy then noticed Gristle going over for the wrong ingredient. She went to the sleeve, making Gristle chuckle. "Ha-ha-ha!" Then, Poppy came out of the sleeve, shaking her head. "What? It's just a spice I'm getting." Poppy suddenly then bit Gristle's hand.

"Ow!" He then frowned and was about to slap Poppy, but she went inside the sleeve. Branch, mad about that action, bit Gristle in the chest for trying to hurt Poppy. "Ow!" He chuckled, due to the tickling while the trolls were climbing and running around inside his jacket. He then noticed and felt one of the trolls going to the opposite shoulder and tried to hit the troll, but that only resulted a bite from the other troll again. "Ow!"

Each time Gristle kept slapping himself, mainly to try hitting either Branch or Poppy, the trolls continued biting him. The other chefs, meanwhile, glanced at Gristle being tickled and bitten constantly, making awkwardly, weird noises. The sight was slightly creepy and disturbing for the other chefs. They wondered if he was crazy or possibly taking this as a joke.

Finally, though, Gristle panted, groaning while everyone glanced at the boy. He looked at Hugo before slapping his chest, resulting in Branch inside biting him again.

"Ow! That hurts!" He muttered.

He then went to the storage area, with everyone else staring curiously yet concerned about the new recruit. Gristle chuckled nervously to the other chefs. "I'll be in here for a bit."

He then opened the storage room. "That's it. Both of you, out." Once inside, Gristle finally took Branch and Poppy out of his shirt with a frown. The poor trolls were busy trying to get the taste out of their mouth.

"Great! Now my mouth taste like your body smell. Yech!" Branch groaned in disgust and spat out the taste.

Gristle grunted as he opened his jacket and looked inside his own shirt. His chest was all full of small bite marks, shocking him. "GAAHHH! GAAAAA-AAAHHHH! GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The sight caused him to scream like a maniac.

"This is not gonna work, guys! I'm gonna lose it if we do this anymore!" Gristle complained.

"I'm starting to regret this idea," Branch said.

"Look, I'm sorry that I tried to hit you, but we gotta...we gotta figure out something else," Gristle said.

"Like what?" Poppy asked.

"Maybe something that doesn't involve any biting or nipping or running up and down my body with both your little troll feet. Biting, no!" He scolded Branch before scolding Poppy. "Scampering, no! No scampering or stuff like that. Understand, guys?"

"Fine. We understand, right Branch?" Poppy turned to Branch, but he was, however, looking at all the food hungrily. "Branch?" A growling noise was heard from Branch's stomach and Branch held gently his belly. Gristle and Poppy then looked at the food and back to Branch.

"Oh, you're hungry, aren't you?" Gristle gently realized.

Branch nodded. "You didn't even let me eat as we were running late."

"Oh, I'm sorry, little guy." Gristle apologized, feeling pity for the little troll. He then took a strawberry from a crate and then gave it to Branch, who was eating it like mad.

"Maybe next time, I should have woken you guys up earlier," Poppy said.

"Yeah, maybe," Gristle said thoughtfully. "So let's think this out. You guys know how to cook and I know how to appear...well, Bergen. We just need to work out a system so that I do what you want in a way that it doesn't look like I'm being controlled by tiny troll chefs..." He then groaned as he rubbed his head. "Oh, will you listen to me!? I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm in a refrigerator talking to a couple of trolls!"

"You were insane enough to form a partnership with us in the first place," Branch said with his mouth full.

"Branch!" Poppy shouted.

"What?"

Just then, Chef was walking by until she heard a voice from inside the refrigerator. She looked confused as she listened to Gristle's ranting. "Junior?"

"We gotta communicate better, all right? I can't be constantly checking for a yes or no headshake from a tro-"

Suddenly, the door was swung opened as Chef appeared inside with widened eyes of shock. Quickly thinking fast, Gristle turned the light off. "What the-" Chef managed to turn the light on just as Gristle stared strangely at Chef. The trolls somehow disappeared as if they were ghosts.

"The trolls!" She pointed to the shelf. "I saw them!" She looked around as Gristle spoke.

"The trolls, ma'am?"

"Yes, yes! Two trolls. One pink and one blue right next to you!" Chef then frowned as he glared at young man. "What are you doing in here!?"

"I'm just, uh, familiarizing myself...you know, with the vegetables, and such." He explained through his lie.

"Get out and get back to work!" Chef angrily ordered.

"Will do!" Gristle said and left the storage. Chef glanced at the Bergen as he left. "One can't get too familiar with vegetables, you know!"

Back in the kitchen, Gristle sighed in relief for the close call. "Man, that was close. Too close." Good thing that Gristle thought of putting the trolls inside his hat for safe keeping. "You guys okay up there?"

"We're good for now. I gotta say this is better than being in your shirt," Poppy admitted.

Branch nodded, but then yelped as he, looking through Gristle's hat, noticed the dishes before yanking Gristle's hair. "Look out!"

Just then, Gristle, somehow, ducked and dodged Woodrow holding the tray of empty dishes. Gristle then stood up and chuckled nervously to the surprised waiter.

"Ha-ha-ha...uh, excuse me."

He then left to the door until he was inside a bathroom. He panted and then sighed. He then removed his hat, then looked concerned at the trolls. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I don't know actually. All I did was pull on your hair like this and..." Branch pulled the hair, making Gristle look like he was shrugging.

"Huh?" Branch wondered. He placed the hair down, making the shoulders go down too.

"Let me try something," Poppy said, grabbing the hair. She then pulled Gristle's hair very high, making his arms go upward before placing them down. Poppy then grinned and made Gristle's arm raised up with a body twist.

"That's strangely involuntary-" He yelped as Gristle was constantly being pulled before he landed on the on the toilet. The trolls then grinned.  
 _  
"One look and I knew, we all had the same crazy idea."_

* * *

Later that night, Gristle and the trolls were back in their small apartment with a huge plan in mind. "Are you ready for this?" Branch asked to Poppy and Gristle.

"Oh yeah!" Poppy agreed.

"I'm not sure about this, but I'm ready when you are." Gristle admitted.

Branch nodded. "Good. Let's get to work. Gristle, we're gonna need all your food. Go get them."

Gristle did just that and placed them all on the kitchen counter. He then looked at the trolls, then noticed Branch holding a blindfold. "You're gonna need this."

"Huh?" Gristle wondered.

A bit later, Gristle was blindfolded with Branch and Poppy on top of his head. He was about to lift the blindfold until Branch slapped it with his hair. "Ow!"

"No peeking!" Branch spoke. "Alright...let's get to work. Poppy?"

"Yes?" Poppy responded.

"You're in control," Branch declared.

"What? I can't do that."

"Yes you can. And you will, with a little practice and a good teacher," Branch said. "You want to be a chef? Then you got to learn the basic movements and methods. I'll be watching and giving you points. I know you can do it."

"Okay. I trust you, Branch." She said, grabbing the hair. She then pulled on his hair.

"Whoa!" Gristle moved around and started walking backwards. "Okay, where are you taking me? Wait."

Branch turned back and noticed that they were heading towards a potted cactus. "Reverse! Reverse!" Branch and Poppy quickly pulled the hairs which made Gristle fall. "Whoa!"

They fell to the ground, knocking down some junk. Gristle got back up and tried feeling around the area. "Easy, Poppy."

"This isn't easy, Branch. There's no manual for this!" Poppy argued.

"Just take it one step at a time," Branch advised.

Unfortunately, with the trolls being new to this, they had a bit of difficulty getting the hang of it. It wasn't easy controlling the movements of a young Bergen, especially a clumsy one.

"Balance, Poppy! Balance!" Branch yelled as he held on to prevent himself from falling off.

Poppy pulled Branch up and struggled to get Gristle to move towards the fridge. It wasn't long until Gristle felt the fridge door. "Okay." He then opened the fridge as the group tried feeling inside. As Gristle bent down into the fridge, he unknowingly bumped the trolls to the top of the fridge and off of him.

"This is gonna be a long night for us..." Branch groaned.

A bit later, the group was in the kitchen, with Poppy trying to let Gristle grab something, though it spilled an empty glass. She then tried to position the hand over some tomatoes. Once it was on top of one, Poppy made Gristle pick a tomato up and let Branch smell it.

"Ugh. Not the one," Branch shook his head.

Gristle then placed it down and picked the other one up, letting Branch smell the other. "Perfect! This one's good." He said, giving a thumbs up to Poppy.

"Yeah!" Poppy cheered. Unfortunately, she squeezed the hair too hard, causing Gristle to squeeze the tomato, splattering its contents on himself and onto the trolls.

"Oops," Poppy said. "Sorry."

Branch wiped the food off his eyes and sighed. "Let's try again. Next time, not too hard please."

Later on, Gristle was making a pancake or at least tried to flip it with Poppy's help. "Okay, you're doing good. Gently." Branch instructed. Poppy started gently as she softly kept pulling the hair. "Good. Good. Now, let it fly!"

CRASH!

Unfortunately, the last pull she did made the dish itself with the pancake head out the window. Branch and Poppy look out the window and cringed at the sound of a car crashing due to their stunt. Gristle heard the noises and was about to remove his blindfold.

"What was that?"

"You don't want to know," Branch said, placing the blindfold down gently.

Next, Gristle was mixing some eggs in a bowl with a whisk, thanks to Branch. Suddenly, he was forced to mix it faster and faster. "Whoa!"

"See? It's all in the wrist. A focused eye and good hand coordination is also useful," Branch explained it to Poppy. "Now, you try."

She took over and she resumed the mixing. "How's that, Branch?"

"Not bad at all," He smiled.

After a while, Gristle was forced by Poppy to lift up the spaghetti box. "Now, remember: you got to measure his strength and fast movements. Start slow," Branch advised.

She then pulled his hair once to make Gristle shake it off. She then tried again, but it just made the rest of the spaghetti fall to the ground. Poppy sighed in frustration, but then pulled again and this time, managed to land one spaghetti strand in the boiling pot.

"Well...you're improving," Branch admitted. "We learn a lot from our mistakes. And you are becoming a better chef with each and every step."

Poppy smiled, earning a smile from Branch as well.

Now, Poppy was trying to make Gristle pour some grape juice into the glass bottle. "Whoa!" Eventually, Gristle poured most of what was left inside into the glass after making a splash around the area.

"Nothing like some grape juice to sweeten things up. Yum." Gristle drank some of it, then lifted the glass toward where the trolls were. Poppy started drinking it and then Branch, but ended up being doused over with juice when the glass tilted.

Branch was surprised by this as Gristle and Poppy laughed at the scene. Branch chuckled as he tasted the juice.

"Now for the hard part," Branch said. A bit later, Gristle picked up the knife. Poppy gulped nervously but Branch placed a comforting hand over hers. "We'll do this together." Poppy was grateful for his cooperation and together, they each helped Gristle cut an onion carefully.

Later, Gristle placed the eggs carefully into the pan after cracking them, though some shells were inside the pan as well.

"This is fun," Poppy said.

"Yeah," Branch agreed, staring at Poppy with caring eyes.

It's been a while since they were living in the tree where they had to sneak out every often to even eat good food. Now, they're practically with a Bergen and helping him to cook, as well as learning themselves to cook. Such impossibilities that had happened to these two lucky trolls. Branch knew that the more time they spent learning and helping, the closer he was to Poppy. If only he had the guts to tell her how he felt. But now's not the time.

As evening continued onward, the three of them were cutting and preparing the food as Branch smiled. In just one night, they just became quite the experts.

"You ready for the ultimate test?" Branch asked Poppy.

"You bet we are!" Poppy declared, earning an approval nod to her, especially when she said 'we'.

* * *

The next day came quickly and, hidden inside the chef's hat, Branch and Poppy helped Gristle cook and place the right ingredients inside the pot as they created the same soup from before. Watching the whole progress with pride, Ghost Gristle grinned to the trolls.

"That should do it."

"Right." Branch agreed.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	8. Bridget's Mentoring Skills

**Here's chapter 8!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana -** **Glad to know that you're enjoying every moment of it.**

 **Black Raider - I agree. I laughed while writing this, especially the flying pan scene. That's one way to to get rid of food. LOL! Thank you! And you'll see how it goes with Bridget in this chapter.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Thank you! Don't worry, I'll come up with something for those two lovable trolls. Cyber high-five back to you!**

 **BlackRobin7 - Of course. Who doesn't love the broppy couple. I just had to add those two together to make the story even more special than the movie.**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 8: Bridget's Mentoring Skills  
**

* * *

After the soup was finished, Chef came by to see the results. She grabbed a spoon and tasted the soup. She then looked at Gristle Jr., who was nervously waiting for her review.

"Congratulations, you were able to repeat your accidental success. But you will need to know more than soup, if you are to survive in my kitchen, boy. Bridget will be responsible for teaching you how we do things here," Chef declared as she pointed to Bridget.

She then headed off as Bridget frowned to Gristle Jr. He then walked up to her with a small smile. "Listen, I just want you to know how honored I am to be studying under such..."

Just then, she pinned the young Bergen down with a knife on the sleeve, making him yelp in alarm.

"No, you listen! I just want you to know exactly who you are dealing with!" Bridget angrily stated. "How many women do you see in this kitchen?"

"Well, I uh..." He was pinned down by another knife as she continued.

"Only me. Why do you think that is?"

"Well, I-"

"Because haute cuisine is an antiquated hierarchy built upon rules by stupid, old men." From inside the hat, the trolls listened to Bridget's harsh and scary speech. They were becoming quite nervous. "Rules designed to make it impossible for women, such as me, to enter this world." When her back is turned, Gristle tried to remove the knives but they didn't budge. He then returned to a listening posture when she faces him again. "But still I'm here. How did this happen?" She asked again.

"Because, well, because you..."

Once more, which was obvious, he was pinned down by a third knife. Scary, right? "Because I am the toughest cook in this kitchen! I have worked too hard for too long to get here, and I am not going to jeopardize it for some garbage boy who got lucky! Got it?"

He gulped as he nodded. "Got it."

Bridget then removed the knives, making Gristle fall back down to the ground. He chuckled as Bridget left, watching her go. "Wow."

"She's a tough cookie," Poppy said.

"And I thought your dad was scary," Branch added.

"What?" She turned with a questioned look.

"Uh, I mean serious, not scary," Branch chuckled nervously as he scratched his neck.

* * *

Inside the office, a tall skinny Bergen with pale green skin, blond hair, and wearing a brown suit named Wallace was talking to Chef as she listened.

"Easy to cook, and easy to eat, Gristle makes kung fushi." He then pulled off the white sheet as he grinned, looking at the cardboard cutout of Gristle Sr. wearing a karate clothes with a black belt and headband and handing out sushi. "What do you think, madam?"

Chef smirks and chuckled. "Oh, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Excellent work, Wallace, as usual."

Wallace shakes her hand with a smile. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Sure. Now, I want you to work on my latest frozen food consent," She said as she went to a picture of herself, looking annoyed of course, with Gristle Sr. smiling boldly and fixed its position. "Gristle's Corn Puppies. They are like corn dogs, only smaller. Bite sized."

Wallace then turned to Chef with a confused look. "Uh, what exactly are corn dogs again?"

"Cheap sausages dipped in batter and deep fried. You know, uh, American themed," Chef explained. "Put something up...maybe...Gristle in overalls, and maybe something else in that format." As she said the details, Wallace then drew an idea for the new cardboard cutout.

"Or as a big ear of corn in a doggie make-up," Wallace suggested as he showed her the picture of Gristle, as a dog, in a corn costume.

Chef hesitated since it wasn't her style, but then politely answered. "Yes,...but please, for my sake, with dignity."

She then closed the door once Wallace left her office. Chef went back to her desk, glancing at the letters she has before tossing most of them. "Bill, bill, junk mail, bill..." Then she notices the pink letter which was addressed to her. She notices the name Rosa in the top left corner and remembers that this letter was given to her by Gristle Jr. the day he started on his job. "Oh, what the heck? What harm could this letter bring to me anyway?"

She then sighed and opened it. She then began reading it, but as she continued, her eyes continued on getting wider and wider, and eventually, ended with a shocked and horrified look. Without hesitating, she immediately grabs her phone.

"Get my lawyer!"

* * *

Sometime later, Chef's lawyer, who goes by the name of Sylvester, had arrived at Chef's office. He was a tall, slender, Bergen with light blue skin, dark hair and a thin mustache, violet eyes, and wore a black suit with a tie. He calmly read the paper he was holding as Chef paces.

"Well, the will stipulates that after a period of two years, from the date of death, and if no heir appears, Gristle's business interest will pass to his sous chef, which is you, Madam."

"I know what the will stipulates!" Chef groans angrily. "What I want to know is if this letter..." She threw the letter and pulls the curtain slightly, glancing at Gristle. "If this boy changes anything!"

The lawyer looked as well while Gristle Jr. was observing Bridget's working style. Gristle felt a presence watching him, and looked at the office window before Chef quickly closed the curtain, though Sylvester looked for a moment.

Sylvester then looked at the portrait of Gristle Sr. and compared him with the boy. "I admit this. They share the same colored skin, though the tone difference is big, but other than that, there is not much resemblance."

"That doesn't mean anything. Many Bergens have green skin and he isn't as tall as Gristle Sr. And the fact that the boy shares the same name as my former boss is a high coincidence!" She dispute as she threw down the letter. "There's no resemblance at all! He is not Gristle's son. Gristle has no children! And what of the timing of all this!? The deadline in the will expires in less than a month! Suddenly, some boy arrives with a letter from his recently deceased mother, claiming Gristle is his father? Highly suspicious!"

Sylvester, however, glanced around until his curiosity peaked once he comes across the preserve of the deceased Bergen's hat.

"So, this is Gristle's?" He asked her.

"Yes, yes."

"May I?"

"Oh, Of course. Of course."

"But the boy does not know?" He asked as he took out the hat out of the case.

"She claims she never told him or Gristle and asks that I would not tell!" Chef said.

"Why you? What does she want?" He then began to search inside the hat.

Chef sighed. "A job...for the boy."

"Only a job?" Sylvester asked and manages to take out a hair strand from the hat as he stared at it.

"Well, yes."

"Then what are you worried about?" The lawyer grinned a bit, dropping the hat. "If he works here, you'll be able to keep an eye on him while I'll do a little digging." He then placed the hair strand into the napkin. "Find out how much of this is real. I will need you to collect some DNA samples from the boy. Hair, maybe."

He prepared to leave while Chef spoke. "Mark my words, Sylvester, the whole thing is highly suspicious!" She shivered nervously. "He knows...something."

"Relax. He's a garbage boy. I think you can handle him." With that, Sylvester was gone as Chef still looked worried.

* * *

A bit later, after Gristle cut the vegetables, he dumped them into the pot. Just then, Bridget came to them. "What are you doing?" She asked confusingly.

Gristle yelped in surprised. "Uh, I'm cutting vegetables. I'm just cutting vegetables."

"No! You waste energy and time!" Bridget frowned. She then got a tray over to her with her foot and places the pot into it. "You think cooking is a cute job, huh? Like mommy in the kitchen?" She then took a piece of vegetable, then started cutting it rapidly like an expert. "Let me tell you something, boy. Mommy never had to face a dinner rush with the orders come flooding in and every dish is different and not as simple as all with the different cooking time but must arrive at the customer's table at exactly the same time. Hot and perfect!"

Gristle watched in all she was doing as he listened to every word she said though slightly nervous. Unlike him, the trolls in the hat were in different states. Poppy paid very well attention on the lecturing while Branch was becoming terrified with Bridget's methods. To think a young Bergen like her is that tough and easily angered by any mishap. Bridget finished chopping and send the veggies into the pot.

"Every second counts and you cannot be Mommy! What you will not be in this kitchen?"

"Mommy?" Gristle whimpered.

"Good!" Bridget stated, putting down the knife.

Later on, Gristle was pouring various ingredients onto the cooking pot until Bridget came in and frowned as she noticed the messy dishes next to him.

"What is this?" Bridget asked.

Gristle stuttered as he tried to answer, but Bridget quickly picked up the dishes and placed them into the sink. "Keep your station clear! When dinner rush comes, you know what will happen?" She then cleaned the remaining stuff from the top of the stove. "A messy station will slow the process down! Food doesn't go, orders pile up, dishes won't be clean, DISASTER!" She then leans to Gristle closer with a sweet smile. "I'll make this easy to remember. Keep your station clear or I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Got it," Gristle gulped.

She then left him, but not before tossing the towel onto Gristle's face.

A bit later, Gristle was mixing something until Bridget raised his arm and looked disgusted at the messy sleeves.

"Ugh! Your sleeves look like you threw up on them! Disgusting and shameful! Keep your arms and hands close to the body like this. See?" She then demonstrated it for him as he watched. "Always return to this position. "

Poppy and Branch listened while inside the hats. They practiced the position for future cooking.

"Cooks move fast. Sharp utensils, have metal. Keep your arms in and you will minimize cuts and burns and keep your sleeves clean. Mark of the chef: Messy apron, clean sleeves," She showed him her sleeves with he nodded in understanding.

The two Bergens were helping each other picking peas from the pods as Bridget lectured more about her knowledge. "After working here for months, I gain many knowledge and skills in cooking. I even know the Gristle staff code. In every dish, chef Gristle always adds something unexpected. I will show you. I memorized all his recipes."

Gristle then took a notepad and wrote down the new info. "Always do something unexpected."

"No!" Bridget frowned. "Follow the recipe!"

"But you just said-"

"No, no, no, no. It was his job to be unexpected. It is our job to..."

"Follow the recipe," Gristle understood as he fixed his mistake and wrote down the right advice.

Sometime later, Bridget picked up a piece of fresh bread. "Now, how do you tell a good bread is without tasting it? Not the smell. Not the look, but the sound of the crust. Listen."

They listened while Branch and Poppy, still inside, smiled. "It even sounds delicious," Branch whispered.

"Oh, a symphony of crackle," Bridget sighed. "Only great breads are this way."

Then, the two are found grating some lemons together. "These are actually really great fruits. They're so fresh and clean," Gristle studied the fruits.

"I'm glad you noticed. You see, the only way to get the best produce such as these is to have the first pick of the day," Bridget explained.

"And how do you get the first pick of the day?" Gristle asked.

"Well, there are only two ways to get first pick. Grow it yourself, or bribe a grower." She then pointed to the Bergen with Chad, who was paying the delivery man.

"You see? The best restaurant get the first pick, always."

Now later, the group were peeling some potatoes as Bridget continued. "You know, people these days think old cuisine is snooty, so the chefs must also be snooty, but not so. You see Reuben over there?"

She then pointed to the sauce chef, Reuben. "He was a pyromaniac at age twelve. Loved to work with anything that involves flames. He became a famous fire dancer for entertainment in Hawaiian themed restaurants. And then, he got fired after he burned down the restaurant by setting the stage on fire."

She then pointed to Hugo, who was cooking and tasting. "Hugo has done time."

"What for?" Gristle whispered.

"No one knows for sure. He changes the story every time you ask."

* * *

In each flashback scene, Hugo frowned as he answered the same question as he used different utensils.

"I have hacked into websites and illegally downloaded every account online."

"I robbed the second largest bank in Bergoll using only a ball-point pen," he answered as he sharpened his knives.

Hugo then fixed the final touches on the recipe. "I created a hole in the ozone layer over Berg City."

He glared angrily to the one who asked him the same question, which he answered differently. "I killed a man...with this thumb."

* * *

"Okaay, remind me to never mess with him," Gristle gulped.

"Don't ever play cards with Todd," Bridget then pointed to Todd, who was kneading the dough. "He's been banned from Las Vegas and Monte Carlo."

She then looked at Chad going into the fridge. "Chad ran gone from the resistance."

"Which resistance?" Gristle asked.

"He won't say. Apparently, they didn't win." Bridget whispered as they watched Chad looking back before closing the fridge. Bridget then looked at Gristle.

"So, you see? We are artists, pirates, oh, the cooks are we."

"We?"

"We. You are one of us now, yes?" Bridget said.

Gristle blushed slightly, while rubbing his arm shyly. "Yes. Thank you, by the way, for all the advice about cooking."

"Thank you too," she answered, not looking.

"For...for what?" Gristle wondered.

Bridget smirks and looked at him. "For taking it." Gristle then smiled to Bridget.

"Aw. I think I know a couple that would develop soon. Love is on the menu for those two," Poppy whispered to Branch.

"That's nice," Branch silently agreed. Even though he's happy for the couple, he just had to show Poppy how much he cares for her, but what? If only he knew.

* * *

The next day, as Chef sighed as she drove on her car until she noticed something. Branch and Poppy crossed her path and into the greeting hands of Gristle.

"The Trolls!" She gasped. The car stopped, then backed up as she noticed the trolls are no longer there, but a Gristle leaning down to pick something up.

"What? But-but-they-"

"I just dropped my keys, boss," Gristle chuckled innocently, leaving the dumbfounded Chef to stutter in confusion.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	9. The Special Order

**Here's chapter 9!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Well, Colette was scary when I first saw her, so I thought a tough Bridget would be a nice touch for once.**

 **Black Raider - Sorry for the word mistakes. I don't have the movie so I had to watch it from you tube which is difficult due to the lack of subtitles and low volume. Yeah, I love the Chef's reaction as well.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Of course. This story prepares a recipe for romance for these couples. Hope this chapter pleases you. Cyber high-five!**

 **SkyZoneKiller - Aw! Thanks for choosing me for your favorites list. I agree with the 'I killed a man with this thumb' scene. I felt nervous when he said that, even though it sounded exaggerated.  
**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 9: The Special Order  
**

* * *

Later that same night, at the restaurant, Woodrow was talking to some customers at a table. They had trouble deciding their meal from the menu, considering that they already know each special.

"Have you decided this evening?" Woodrow politely asked.

"Your soup is excellent, but-" The Bergen gentlemen said, but his wife then finished.

"But we ordered it every time," She rolled her eyes.

The third customer agreed with her. "Yeah, what else do you have?"

Woodrow thought for a moment. "Well, we have a very nice Ravioli-"

"Yes, I know about the Ravioli," He closed the menu as he continued. "That's what the old stand-by used to be famous for. Tell me, what does the chef have that's new?"

Woodrow only looked stunned, slightly twitching his eye. A few seconds later, he barged into the kitchen, looking worried.

"Someone has asked what is new!"

Hugo and the others stopped. "New?"

"Yes! What do I tell them?" Woodrow panicked.

"Well, what did you tell them?" Hugo asked.

"I told them I would ask!"

"What are you blathering about?" Chef pushed some of the chefs away as she came to Woodrow.

"Boss, the customers are asking what is new!" Hugo explaining.

"What should I tell them? Woodrow asked nervously.

"What did you tell them?" Chef asked the frequent question.

"I told them I would ask!" Woodrow, frustrated with this situation, answered once again.

Chef paused for a moment, then glanced a bit before smirking. "This is simple. Just pull out an old Gristle recipe, something we haven't made in a while."

"They know about the old stuff!" Woodrow spoke while Chef turns away. "They like Junior's soup."

Chef suddenly halted. Gristle Jr. became surprised. He never thought that the soup the trolls made with him would make the customers asked for his food. Who knew that fixing a mistake he made would make him famous. Chef, however wasn't pleased by this and said angrily, "They are asking for food from Junior!?"

"A lot of customers liked the soup. That's all we are saying," Reuben said.

"Were we saying that?" Todd whispered confusingly to him.

Chef frowned as she walked. She then glanced at Gristle before turning to the others. "Very well, if it's Junior they want," she then whispered to Hugo's ear, "tell them Chef Junior has prepared something special for them. Something definitely off menu." Gristle looked curiously as Chef whispering to Hugo. "Oh, and don't forget to stress it's Junior-ness."

"Yes, Chef."

Chef then turned to Gristle with a cunning smile. "Now is your chance to try something worthy of your talent, Junior. A forgotten favorite of the chef's: Sweet Bread a la Gristle."

The trolls listened to the recipe. "Sweet bread? Doesn't sound too bad." Poppy whispered.

"I hope not," Branch agreed.

"Bridget will help you," Chef said, looking at the Bergen girl.

"Yes, Chef."

Chef clapped her hands rapidly. "Now, hurry up. Our diners are hungry!" She smirked a bit while the group became concerned. "Let's see how he'll turn that into a specialty."

"Are you sure?" Chad whispered to Chef with concern. "That recipe was a disaster. Chef Gristle himself said so!"

"Nothing to it. This is just a sort of challenge a budding chef needs."

Chad gulped. "Heaven help us."

* * *

Bridget and Gristle Jr. went through the recipe cards until Bridget found the one they needed. "Here it is. Sweet Bread a la Gristle." She said as she read the ingredients. "Sweet Bread cooked in a seaweed salt crust with cuddle fish tentacles, dog roast puree, grilled duck egg,..."

As she continued, the trolls, looking through the hats, sighed as Branch shook his head. "Either Chef Gristle did this recipe blindfolded or this is a recipe for food poisoning."

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Let's just follow the recipe and we'll see how it goes."

"Yeah. But I bet I'll make it better before it gets worse," Branch muttered to himself which Poppy didn't hear.

"...dried white fungus? Anchovy licorice sauce," Bridget finished unsure what to make of this crazy meal. "I don't know this recipe, but it's Gristle's, so... REUBEN! We have some veil stomach smoking, yes?

Reuben answered, "Yes. The veil stomach. I get that!"

"Veil stomach?" Gristle gulped.

"Eeww!" The trolls gagged silently.

A bit later, as Bridget and the rest of the chefs continued cooking, Gristle looked back at Bridget at the other side of the rack before lifting the spoon with the sauce up to the trolls.

"It doesn't smell too bad. I think it's okay," Poppy said. Branch sniffed it as he spoke.

"Okay, but not great. Hmmm...it still needs something. May I?" Poppy then let Branch take control. He placed the spoonful of sauce back in the pot and then looked at the spices. He then made Gristle head over to the salt and pepper, grabbing them.

"Whoa! Okay..." Gristle said. Branch then lifted his arms and smelled the spices, making Gristle put some of it inside before he forced Gristle's head to the sauce. "Gah!"

"Still needs something... Poppy, help me get some ingredients!" Branch insisted.

"Branch, I don't know. I think we should just follow the recipe. I know about them more than you do."

"That may be true, but I have the strongest sense of smell. I trusted you in helping you to cook and to help Gristle. Will you please trust me on this?"

Poppy was a little hesitant at first , but sighed. "Alright. But I hope you know what you're doing."

Gristle was then forced to walk away when Branch pulls him away. "Uh, sorry. I'll be right back."

Branch then looked at some bowls that were placed outside in other work stations, then motioned the Bergen towards them. Gristle lifted each bowls so that Branch inside could sniff.

"Hey, don't mind me! I uh, need to borrow this real quick!" Gristle spoke to the other chefs as he picked up some tomatoes and other foods for his special meal. "Now, let's see over here! I'll be right..." Then he was forced to stop before he looked at the chefs. "Thank you."

Gristle then leaned near Hugo until he grabs a bottle from him. "Uh, excuse me. Apparently, I need this right now. I'll be right back." He was then forced once more as he bumped near Reuben as Gristle was forced to pick up one of the spices. "Hey, I'm going to need...I got to get...uh, some of that spice."

"Okay!" Gristle exhaled from the trip and place all the extra ingredients which Branch forced him to get on the counter. He yelped as he was being forced to rapidly cook the recipe.

"What are you doing!? You're suppose to be preparing the Gristle recipe!" Bridget said surprisingly.

"This is...this is the recipe!" Gristle assured her nervously.

"The recipe doesn't call for white wine and what else have you been-" Then, she noticed some ingredients as she gasped. "Wait a second. Are you improvising?! This is no time to experiment! The customers are waiting!"

"You're right," Gristle agreed and then slapped where Branch was. "I should listen to you!" Poppy, gasping, forced Gristle to slap himself. "Ow!"

"That's for hitting Branch!" She whispered angrily.

"Stop that!"

Branch recovers from the hit as he took control of Gristle once again. "Stop what?"

"Freaking me out! Whatever you are doing, stop it!" Bridget whispered irritatingly as Gristle continued cooking up a storm.

"Where is the special order?" Hugo shouted out.

"Coming!" Bridget called out. She snatched the plate from him. "I thought we were together on this!"

"We are together!" Gristle tried to explain. He yelped as he forced the pot to Branch while stirring the sauce with the extra ingredients.

"Then what are you doing!?" She angrily asks.

"It's very hard to explain, and either you wouldn't believe me or you would freak if I told you!" Gristle exclaimed while struggling to keep control.

Hugo impatiently asked for the order as he glared. "The special!"

"Come and get it," Bridget finished as she brought the plate forward.

Branch gasped. "Oh, no you don't!" He then immediately forced Gristle to turn around while Bridget was about to give it to Woodrow.

"Oh, I forgot the anchovy licorice sauce!"

Branch took this chance and forced Gristle forward to the area, then Gristle suddenly place his arm in front of the order, preventing Bridget from adding her sauce. She gasped in shock and anger, making Gristle nervous.

"Don't...you... dare!" She warned him.

"Oh, I dare," Branch smirked.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm-" But Branch, controlling Gristle, forced him to shut up and finally, he pours the sauce in the pot onto the special, just as Woodrow came to pick it up. Gristle looked sadly as he spoke. "Sorry."

"Ha! I win," Branch grinned, crossing his arms proudly. "Chew on that."

Poppy gulped nervously. "I hope you know what you're doing, Branch."

Then, Chef, coming out of the office, looked at Hugo. "So, is Gristle's dish done yet?"

"Yeah, it's as bad as we remembered. Just went out," Hugo nodded and pointed to the door.

"Did you taste it?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah, of course...before he changed it."

"Ah, good," she said until she then exclaimed shockingly. "What!? How could he change it?"

"He changed it AS IT WAS GOING OUT THE DOOR!" Hugo stated angrily and when Chef came towards the door, the door suddenly slams open, knocking Chef down after it hits her face. "Ugh!"

Woodrow came in with a grin on his face. "They love it!" The chefs looked surprised, including Bridget, Gristle, and even Poppy herself. "The customers are already asking about it! About Junior! I have seven more orders!"

He closed the door while Chef rose up and frowned. "That's...wonderful." She managed to calm herself before she could lose her temper.

Branch then smiled as he grinned to Poppy. "You're welcome, by the way." Poppy was surprised but then gave him a small smile of approval in his achievement. They both were lost in each other's eyes, until Branch cleared his throat. "We got work to do. Care to help me?"

"With pleasure," Poppy nodded and both trolls grabbed the hairs and prepared to make more orders.

Outside the kitchen, the three customers were enjoying their meals and they smiled and nodded in approval. As they ate, other customers sitting near them saw their meal and wanted to try them out. As time went by, more and more customers were eating the special orders as the new customers, who had arrived and noticed the special then ordered it. In the kitchen, more special orders were received when Hugo took one.

"Special order!"

Branch and Poppy grinned as they continued cooking, knowing what a success this order had become thanks to Branch's change. Time was passing as more customers were eating the special order. Eventually, everyone in the restaurant was eating the special. After a good night's work, to celebrate the success, the chefs all gathered around and shared glasses of grape wine. They clinged their glasses for Gristle Junior.

"Yeah! Hooray! Way to go, Junior!" The others congratulated for their rookie chef.

Chef looked on, away from the group. She was suspicious in how Junior could have turned a special chef in just a matter of days. One day, he came in to work as a garbage boy and suddenly, he became quite famous. What are the chances? Suddenly, she noticed something. From the light near Gristle's hat, she saw a silhouette of two familiar trolls.

Chef gasps. "Can it be...?"

* * *

A bit later, outside the restaurant, Gristle Jr. came outside with a bag of food. The hat was removed as the trolls came down to the ground.

"Take a break, little chefs. Get some air," he said, placing the wrapped bag down. "You guys really did it tonight. Oh, and Branch, I brought the food and stuff you asked for. You take it from here." Gristle winked at him as he went inside.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Poppy wondered.

"Oh, you know. Guy stuff," Branch chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, okay, then. Then let's eat."

"Wait!" Branch held his hand out in front of her face. "Not yet. Poppy, will you go over there, turn around, and wait til I'm done? And close your eyes." Poppy looked at him suspiciously. "It's a surprise." He assured her.

"Okay," Poppy then did as he ordered and went around a corner to wait for Branch to finish what he has planned for them. "Wonder what he's doing."

"Now, no peeking until I tell you," Branch grinned as he opened the bag, revealing delicious food and various objects he'll need for the surprise. 'Hope this works out well,' he smiled at the thought and began to work.

* * *

As Gristle came back in, leaving the trolls outside, Chef prepares herself, waiting to pounce toward Gristle's chef hat from atop of the moving trays. She then grabbed it.

"Gotcha! You little..." She then noticed the trolls were no longer on his head. He looked inside the hat, but no trace of them were left inside. Gristle stared concerned yet unsure of this sudden surprise. Chef looked at him and laughed sheepishly. "Got your hat!" She then climbed down, cleared her throat and smiled once she returned his hat. "But seriously now, I love to have a little talk with you, Junior...in my office."

She motioned the young man to the office. Bridget then curiously noticed them.

"Am I in trouble?" Gristle nervously asked her.

"Trouble? Oh, no, no," Chef chuckles. "A little wine, a friendly chat, just us cooks." Gristle Jr. was then inside the office with Chef behind him, to Bridget's curiosity.

"The rookie won't be coming to you for advice anymore, eh, Bridget? He's gotten all he needs," Hugo smirked.

With that, Hugo, chuckling, took the other door out of the building while Bridget looked worried for not only for Gristle, but also, for herself. She just hope that Gristle's rising reputation won't affect their new bond together.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	10. Wonderful Surprises

**Here's chapter 10! Sorry for the late update. Had been busy lately and sort of lazy, so I apologize and I hope you all been patient.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Branch never fails at anything, especially when he sets his heart into it. He'll always find a way to please the people he cares for and us.  
**

 **ABBA1906 - You'll see his surprise right here in a minute.**

 **Black Raider - Thanks, friend! Yeah, it won't be trolls without its enjoyable Broppy moments, no matter how short they might be. Of course, I would trust Branch just the same. It's funny the slap scene and you would do the same if someone hit your friend when he or she is trying to help.  
**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Thanks for your last review. So, I hope that this new chapter would be as great as the last one. Cyber high-five!**

 **ToLazyToLogIn- Agreed. But to me, he's cute in every way. ;)**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - You'll see what Branch will do in this chapter and I hope it pleases you. Yeah, Bridget may be tough, but almost everyone, even her, can turn soft when it comes to love.**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 10: Wonderful Surprises  
**

* * *

Inside the office, Chef spoke to Gristle Jr, asking curious questions about his talent for cooking, though she really wanted to seek the truth of his fame whether or not he had a little help.

"First day of your success, eh Junior?" She cunningly asks. Her chair was turned around, but she spun it back to Gristle Jr. who was looking at his glass of wine. "Ah, good for you."

"Oh. Uh, I just took it to be polite. I don't really drink, you know," Gristle answered shyly.

"Of course you don't..." Chef said as she took the glass and poured the grape wine out. "I wouldn't either if I was drinking that." She then took a wine bottle and poured it in his glass as she continued. "But you would have to be an idiot of elephantine proportions not to appreciate this...'61 Chatou La Tour. And you, Monsieur Junior, are no idiot."

She chuckled as she poured some on her glass as well. "Now, let us toast your non-idiocy." The two then clinked the glasses.

* * *

Back outside, Poppy stood by a corner, waiting for Branch to finish whatever he is doing. She is the kind of troll that loves surprises and giving surprises, but waiting for them, it's hard for her.

"Branch, please tell you're almost done! Branch?" She asked and no answer came. She was about to peer over only for Branch to appear before she could.

"Hey, you ready?" He said with a smile. She nodded but she didn't expect for Branch to cover her eyes as he led her to the open.

"Can I see now?"

"No, no. Not yet. Just a few more seconds," he said. When they arrived to the front of the kitchen door where Gristle left the food for them, he smiled. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Surprise!"

Poppy opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a beautiful dinner table made from an upside down wide cup glass, covered in a checkered napkin. The seats were upside down tea cups placed on a white cloth, a lit candle was placed behind them, giving a beautiful glow and on the table was a plate of food for them, all neatly prepared and minced. There was cheese, bread, grapes, strawberries, and even some cookies for dessert. It was a sight to behold.

"Oh, what is this?" She gasped.

"Oh, this? This is just something I did in order to celebrate our success in cooking that recipe together," Branch said.

"Wow! In all my years, no one has ever done anything like this for me before," Poppy softly said with a smile.

"Well, they should have long ago. I guess I am the only one who's willing to try for their princess," Branch said. "Please, please. Sit down." He then led her to her chair and pushed it back for her to sit on. "My lady." She smiled and curtsied as she sat down and he positioned it forward to the table. Branch then came to his seat and served the food for them.

"You minced, didn't you?" She asked.

"What do you know? I did! I learned it from the best," Branch winked at her, earning a giggle from her.

Poppy then grabbed a piece of grape and ate it. "Mmm! This is good!"

"Thanks. I made sure to give specific information about which food is perfect for this feast."

"You've planned this for a while, didn't you?" Poppy smirked.

"I don't know what you mean," Branch faked his innocence in which Poppy grinned. "Guilty as charge." He admitted and they both chuckled. Both trolls enjoyed their meal in peace and tranquility, knowing that they earned this chance to enjoy a good meal without any stealing or hiding from the Bergens. Branch, as he ate his fruit, then stared at Poppy as she ate. He studied her as if it would be the last thing he would see in his life. Her eyes, like deep pools that if he had jumped in, he might never come up for air. And her smile, makes the sun itself so jealous that it refuses to come out. He did all of this for her and yet, he doubts himself about telling his true feelings for her.

Poppy noticed him staring. "What? What is it?"

Branch broke the stare. "Oh, um. Nothing. It's just...well, it's nice that we're sharing a meal together...almost like a family."

"Yeah," she agreed. She then let out a sad sigh. "I still miss ours, you know? I mean, I wonder if they're still alive."

"If they are, we'll find them, hopefully someday," Branch said with a smile. "But I'm glad that I'm not going through all of this alone. I'm glad you're here, Poppy."

"Me too, Branch," Poppy softly smiled.

Branch returned that smiled. He then looked up to the sky. The night sky glimmered with stars and each star twinkled. For a moment, it looked like the stars were even dancing. Branch then thought of an idea. He rose from his seat and walked to Poppy, offering his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Poppy was surprised but then accepted his hand and gently held it. "Yes, you may, Mr. Gentletroll. Though I must warn you, it has been a while since I danced, but if you want to take the risk."

She then stood up and Branch led them to the center. He gently held her hand while he placed her other hand around his waist. They started slowly so that Poppy would get the hang with it. After a while, she began to dance naturally. Branch was enjoying every second of it and seeing Poppy's eyes, he could see that she is too. With the night sky and the scenery matching the mood, he then let her go and began to sing.

" _Here in the night  
Just you and me  
In all of the world  
You're all I see."_

He then grabbed her arms and used his hair to grab a ledge on the wall and swung himself like he was swinging on a swing with Poppy in arms.

"If we could fly away  
Together we'll fly someday  
And be who we are  
Somewhere beyond the stars."

They both landed on the top of the ledge and Branch then ran ahead with Poppy behind him. When Poppy turned around a corner, Branch disappeared. She wondered where he went and peered around. Branch peeked through his hiding place above her. He wished he had the courage to speak his heart to her. _  
_ _  
"If I had the words  
To say how I feel  
Somehow, someday  
These dreams would be real_

 _When I fly so far and free_  
 _I want you right next to me_  
 _We'll find who we are_  
 _Somewhere beyond the stars."_

He then jumped down behind Poppy which she turned around in surprise. When she saw Branch, they both shared a laugh from their fun. Then Poppy started walking to him which Branch came closer in result. They both grabbed each others' hands and danced around in a waltz as he continued singing.

 _"If we made a wish_  
 _It might come true tonight_  
 _Just listen to the dreams in your heart_  
 _Hold them and wish them with all your might_

 _And maybe someday_  
 _We'll know how close we are_  
 _Love is waiting there_  
 _Beyond the stars"_

They both twirled around and held hands while staring at each other. Their eyes not breaking contact and their hairs suddenly grabbed themselves in a loop which the trolls noticed and chuckled as their cheeks blushed.

 _"And maybe someday  
We'll know how close we are  
Love is waiting there  
Beyond the stars_

 _We can find our way_

 _Beyond the stars"_

Once the song ended, they stared lovingly. "Oh, Branch. I've never a had a wonderful moment like this back home and no other troll had done all of this for me. So, I'm glad that it's you who did."

"You're welcome. You deserved this," Branch smiled.

Poppy giggled and then both trolls shared a hug. When they stopped, they suddenly began to closed in, their lips a mere meter away until they suddenly heard something rattling in the garbage behind them. Branch pulled Poppy behind him and grabbed a cheese knife.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" Branch ordered.

The two trolls neared where they saw a shadowy figure hidden in the trash. They gasped as Branch held his knife in defense. Just then, the figure jumped out and a familiar blue troll with some garbage grinned.

"Branch! Poppy!"

"Biggie?" The two trolls surprisingly said. Biggie then pounced on his younger brother. "I can't believe you're all alive!"

"Hey, Biggie, what is going on over here?" Branch and Poppy suddenly turned as they heard Guy Diamond's voice as well. The glitter troll popped out with DJ Suki, the twins, Smidge, and Cooper behind him. They both gasped at the sight of their friends, alive and well. "Poppy? Branch?"

The two trolls nodded and suddenly they were both tackled by all of their friends, exclaiming their happiness of this reunion.

"You're all okay!" DJ Suki said, hugging Poppy.

"Ha-ha! I thought we never see you guys again!" Poppy said happily.

"I never though I would see your blue face again!" Cooper nuzzled Branch's cheeks. And Guy Diamond hugged Branch tightly. "I'm so happy I could kiss you." He said, giving him tiny pecks on his head which he later regretted. "Ah! Why did I did that?!" GD spat out as he rubbed his tongue.

"Girl, where have you been?" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"We thought you guys didn't survive the rapids!" Biggie added.

"It's a long story and...what are you eating, Biggie?" Branch asked as he saw some strange substance that his brother was eating and it did not look edible.

Biggie looked at it and then replied truthfully, "I don't really know."

"You don't know and you're eating it?" Branch cringed in disgust.

"I think it was some sort of wrapper once." Before Biggie could eat the rest, his brother quickly snatched it away.

"What? No! You're in Bergen Town now," He tossed it away as he continued. "This is what Poppy would say 'my town' and no brother of mine eats rejected trash here!"

"Branch, where are you going?" Poppy wondered as he began to climb the steps to the restaurant.

"Getting some food for Biggie and for the Snack pack. I'll only be in a minute."

Inside, Branch went to the fridge door as laughter was heard. The troll then opened the door and got inside without anyone noticing.

"BRANCH!"

"Gah!" Branch yelled in shock when Chef Gristle appeared, once again, in a flash.

"You are stealing? You told Junior and Poppy that he could trust you!" The former chef crossed his arms.

"And they can!" Branch sighed. "It's for my brother."

"But the boy could lose his job," Gristle Sr. explained, stopping Branch along the way.

"Which means I would too...but don't worry. It's all under control, okay?" The ghost sighed before he disappeared.

* * *

Back in the office, Gristle Junior was becoming drunk due to the constant wine drinking offered by Chef. Chef glanced at the poor drunken Bergen with a cunning look and offered more wine to him.

"More wine?"

"Well...I shouldn't but... okay," Gristle Jr. sluggishly accepted and showed her his glass. She poured more wine to him.

"So, where did you train, Junior?" Chef curiously asked.

"Train? Ha-ha! All right," Gristle chuckled drunkenly. He drank the wine while his boss spoke. "Surely you don't not expect me to believe that this is your first time cooking."

"It's not."

"I knew it!" Chef shouted successfully as she raised a victorious fist.

"It's my...," he counted his fingers before he answered, "...second, third, fourth...fifth time! Monday was my first time." Chef groaned. "But I've taken out the garbage lots of times before-"

"Yes, yes. Have some more wine," She added more wine again, hoping that he would spill the beans. "Now, tell me, Junior, about your interests. Do you like critters?"

"Huh? What? Critters? Ha-ha! What kind?" He chuckled.

"Oh, the usual: bugs, rodents, alligators, hungry plants,...trolls?"

* * *

Back outside, Branch finally came outside with small portions of food as the others noticed. "There you are. I was about to come inside to find you," Poppy said.

"You worry too much, which is kind of cute, by the way," Branch smirked which Poppy hid her face in embarrassment and hoping to avoid her blushing cheeks from being shown. Branch then gave some food portions to her to give to her friends. "Here, give this to your friends. Okay, Biggie, I brought you something to..." He then yelped as he saw Biggie eating the same garbage once more. "AAH! NO NO NO NO NO! SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Biggie then spit out the food as Branch sighed. "I have got to teach you about food. Close your eyes." The blue chubby obeyed as his brother took out a piece of cheese. "Now take a bite of this..." Unfortunately, Biggie started eating the cheese constantly. "No no no! Don't just hork it down!"

"Too late," Biggie swallowed the food.

He then sighed and gave him a piece of a peanut, obviously without the shell. "Here, oh, and chew it slowly...and only think about the taste." Biggie then took it and took a bite out of it. He then heard some fainted flute music in his mind. "See?"

"Not really," Biggie said.

"The creamy, salty, sweet, and oaky nuttiness. You detect that?" Branch asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm detecting nuttiness," Biggie said after opening his eyes.

"Keep those eyes closed," Branch instructed. Biggie closed his eyes once more. Branch then showed him a grape. "Now taste this." Biggie took a bite as he felt some jazz-type music. "Whole different thing, huh? Sweet, crisp, slight tang on the finish?"

"Okay..."

"Now, try them together..." Branch said.

Biggie then bit down at the two food combined, chewing slowly, hearing from his mind the flute and jazz music combined. "Hey, I think I'm getting a little something there...it might be the nuttiness."

"See?" Branch hoped that Biggie is experiencing what he did before.

"It could be the tang."

Branch grinned. "That's it! Now, imagine every great taste in the world combined in an infinite combination, tastes that no one has tried yet! Discoveries to be made!"

"I think...I think..." Biggie began.

"Yes?"

Biggie then opened his eyes after swallowing, "And you lost me again." Branch frowned and covered his face in defeat.

"It was a nice try, Branch. Not everyone has the same point of view as we do," Poppy comforted him. "The important is that he's enjoying it. Same thing with the rest of us."

"But, that was interesting. Most interesting garbage ever," Biggie admitted. Just then, Biggie realized something. "Heeyy! What are we doing?! King Peppy don't know you're both alive yet! We've got to go to the clan!"

The others agreed with this news too. "Everyone will be thrilled!" Cooper added.

"And what a welcome back party you two will get when we return! You'll be heroes!" DJ Suki cheered.

"Music, dancing, cheering, food, and glitter!" Guy Diamond shouted.

The Snack Pack hurried off as Branch and Poppy both looked nervously. Poppy then spoke, "Uh, yeah. That's great, but uh..."

The Snack Pack then stopped. "What?" Biggie said surprisingly. After being separated from their friends, why would Branch and Poppy resist in seeing them again?

"The thing is...we kinda have to...well, um..." Branch started nervously. He looked at Poppy before Satin spoke.

"Oh, I get it...you two want some alone time, don't you?" She smirked. Branch and Poppy avoided making eye contact with each other, not wanting to reveal more.

"But what do you have to more than family? What's more important here?" Biggie asked.

"Well...we..." Both trolls looked back at the opened door as Branch sighed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to visit."

"Besides, I would love to see Dad again even if it's just for tonight," Poppy added. Branch nodded and then let their friends lead them to the clan.

* * *

Back inside, Chef kept trying to integrate with Gristle with no successful results. "Have you ever had a pet troll?"

"No," Gristle simply answered even when he's heavily drunk.

"Did you work in a lab with trolls?"

"Nope."

She was becoming more anxious for every question she had asked him. "Perhaps you lived in shack or some treehouse in a forest at some point."

"Nopity, nopity noo."

"You know something about trolls! You know you do!" She shouted angrily.

"You know, who know do...wack-a-doo. Rata-tatta-Hey... Why do they call it that?"

"What?" Chef was confused.

"Ratatouille. It's like a stew, right? Why do they call it that? If you're gonna name a food, you should give it a name that sounds delicious. Ratatouille doesn't sound delicious. It sounds like "rat" and "patootie". "Rat-patootie", which does not sound delicious. And on your menu, you call it Trollatouille. Why did you named it that? Is it because it's made from trolls and their patooties or is it because you like trolls and wanted to honor them? Even if it doesn't have trolls in it, nobody wants to eat any food with the word 'patootie' in it.

Gristle Jr. showed her the empty cup, asking for more wine, while Chef frowned at the boy.

"Regrettably...we are all out of wine!" She grimaced as she dropped the empty bottle into the trashcan. It looks like her plan to exposed him as a fake backfired.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Song Credit: "Beyond the Stars" from Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. It's a great song that'll melt your heart.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	11. A Bitter Reunion and Truth

**Here's chapter 11! Sorry for the delay, folks!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SkyZoneKiller- Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I was nervous that it wouldn't be so good at first, but reading comments like these just makes it all worthwhile.**

 **Reby Montana - Yeah, trust me. The list of interrupted first kisses are getting longer by the minute. It always happens in almost any movie or cartoon. Seriously, these people ever heard of privacy?  
**

 **Black Raider - That's one of my favorite parts, too! It's always funny to me! LOL! Maybe you should instead read the story away from the sleeping roommates or alone. That way, you could laugh as loud as you want.** **  
**

 **NerdAlert8910 - How should they know? They thought they were dead at first. Can't really blame them for that, right? I feel your pain, friend. Yeah, I based it from that with slight changes, of course. Thanks for your comments. Cyber high-five!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 11: A Bitter Reunion and Truth** **  
**

* * *

In the streets of Bergen Town, hidden from the eyes of Bergens and inside a secret hideaway, the whole clan of trolls, all alive and well after their escape from the forest, all gathered around as their king was shouting with a grin on his face with Branch, Poppy, and their friends at his side.

"My Happy trolls! My daughter and your princess, Poppy, and our friend, Branch, have returned!" He declared, lifting Poppy and Branch's arms while the crowd of trolls cheered and Biggie hugged his brother.

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Biggie asked.

"Yeah, it does," Branch chuckled nervously before frowning a bit. He glanced at Poppy who shared his feelings to all of this as well.

"How are we going to explain this to Dad?" Poppy whispered to him.

"I wish I knew," Branch hoped for an answer, but he knew it won't be easy. Not one bit.

A bit later, a band of trolls were playing for the trolls while they danced and ate during the celebration. Due to their small size, they managed to find some things, junk, or any garbage that's perfect for their size. Each band member used a recycled style of instrument. One used a paperclip as a harmonica, one turned a pencil and a piece of string into a bass, a salt shaker was used as a maraca, and even the drummer used matches and a bottle cap as a drum.

Everyone rejoiced for the return of the two trolls. As the others celebrated, danced, sang, or even ate, Branch and Poppy joined in with Peppy and the Snack Pack at a table. King Peppy explained to his daughter and Branch that since the escape, it had been a struggle in getting used to their new location and without Branch as their poison checker, things had been tense. The two trolls and the Snack Pack all listened to their king with curious looks.

"After we lost you, I couldn't bare to think the worst had happened to both of you. But as leader, I had to put the others before myself, even though I'd prefer to search for you two. And Branch, lately, it wasn't easy to eat our food without you. Every meal we'd think a troll is gonna get poisoned and finding someone to replace you for poison checker has been a...disaster!"

The Snack Pack nodded in agreement as they drank their drinks. Branch took the cup of water, then drank it. Poppy took a small sip.

"Luckily,...nothing's been poisoned, thank god, but it hasn't been easy," Peppy then glanced at both of them. "You both didn't make it easy."

Poppy sighed. "We know and we're sorry."

Peppy He then grinned as he took his cup. "Well, the important thing is...that you're both home!"

"And that you can live with us again..." Cooper added happily.

"Together forever!" Guy Diamond said, hugging Branch and Poppy, who grinned nervously.

"Speaking of together, you two haven't done anything...lovely, right?" DJ Suki whispered with a grin. Branch spat out his water in shock while Poppy choked a little. They began to coughed out the water, having caught off guard from the sudden question. The others watched with concern of their actions, even King Peppy.

"DJ!" Poppy whispered in gritted teeth, not wanting to attract some attention to themselves.

"What? It's just a simple question," DJ Suki said.

Branch recovered and when he saw many eyes on him, he cleared his throat and regained his calm face. "Sorry, I thought my water was dirty. False alarm!"

"So, what happened to you two? Anything new?" Satin wondered as she and her sister put their elbows on the table and placed their chin on their hands, waiting patiently for their answer.

Branch and Poppy were unsure about what to reply. What are they suppose to say? That they went into the Bergen's most famous kitchen, cooked food in there, made friends with a Bergen, and helped him pass along as a chef? This will give Peppy either a heart attack or a meltdown and they both knew it.

"Uh, well, you see..." Poppy started as she clenched her fingers together nervously.

"You see, Poppy and I managed to make it out okay and, well...we've survived many things together. I couldn't think of a better troll to be with than our Princess Poppy. I'm glad she's my friend. She'll do great things in the future," Branch told them. Poppy managed to give him a caring smile and her eyes seemed to be unable to move away from his face. Branch noticed it too and gave her a small smile. Both trolls then broke their trance and looked away, though their cheeks were becoming darker.

"Well, Branch, I suppose I must thank you for protecting Poppy all this time. Thank you very much." King Peppy nodded thankfully.

"The pleasure was all mine, your Grace," He bowed slightly in which Poppy chuckled. It was kind of funny to see Branch so well mannered like a gentletroll. If she didn't know any better, he might as well be a prince due to his caring nature and protecting skills.

"I'm telling you, guys, we need to catch up on some things since you've been gone. The food we've scrounged, the parties we've had, the near death experiences we've almost died from..." Biggie added.

"There will be plenty of time for all time now that Poppy and Branch are back home with us and always will be!" DJ Suki said as she drank her cup.

"Yeah, well, uh, about that..." Poppy stuttered, twiddling with her fingers. King Peppy noticed her stature.

"Say, you look a little thin. Both of you do. Why is that? A shortage of food or a surplus of snobbery?" He asked with a smirk before laughing along with the Snack Pack, though the king's laugh was a slight insult to the two trolls' former argument with their lifestyle. Poppy frowned along with Branch. "Well, it's tough out there in the big world all alone, ain't it?"

"Uh, sure, but...it's not like I'm not a kid anymore, Dad," Poppy said.

The Snack Pack noticed Branch and Poppy's glance and knew a fight might break out again between them and the king. Talk about Deja vu. "Oh boy," Guy Diamond sighed.

"Here we go again," Cooper shook his head.

"This will not end well," The twins whispered to DJ Suki whom nodded in agreement.

Just then, Aspen came to him and greeted the King. "Hey, how you going?" Both trolls laughed a bit as Poppy spoke. Then Aspen left.

"After all, I can take care of myself. We both do." Poppy continued, even though the King wasn't paying much attention to her.

"In fact, Poppy and I had found a nice spot not far away, so we'll be able to visit often," Branch said. Biggie heard everything and nervously waited for Peppy's reaction.

"Nothing like a cold splash of reality to make you-" He then realized what Branch had just said and his eyes narrowed. "Visit?"

Biggie cringed at his tone. And there's the snap. The Snack Pack prepared themselves for another argument between them. They nervously darted glances back and forth, hoping that a fight will not occur, not after getting the two back again.

"That's right." Branch nodded. "And we will."

"We promise, dad. Often, we'll visit you guys," Poppy assured them.

"Wait, you two are not staying?" King Peppy asked.

"You're not serious, are you?" DJ Suki wondered. Cooper then leaned into her ear and whispered, "I think they're serious."

"We are, actually," Branch said seriously.

Poppy raised her arms and assured them of her decision. "Now look, it's not a big deal, dad, I just..." She sighed and spoke again, "You didn't think I would stay forever, did you? Eventually, a bird's gotta leave the nest."

"You know, growing up, see the world, that sort of thing we're into," Branch added. "Come on, what kind of life would we have here, anyway?"

King Peppy glared at the two of them. He didn't like the ideas they were thinking of especially since it's anything but troll based. "Branch, you know our way of life. You're supposed to prevent my daughter from getting any ideas related to the outside world! No troll of mine will be leaving my sight!"

"Dad! This is something the both of us have agreed on. This life just isn't meant for us! I'm not a child anymore. I can think for myself now!"

"Listen to me, all of you! We are not birds, we are not insects, we...are...trolls!" As the three spoke next, going into another argument, they leaned closer, glaring at one another. The Snack Pack could do nothing but lower themselves down their chairs with each argument being thrown against each other. They're not enjoying this one bit. "We don't leave our homes! We make them bigger!" King Peppy slams his fist at the table, showing stern force of his rule.

"Maybe I'm a different kind of troll!" Poppy raised from her seat, glaring back.

"Maybe you two are not trolls at all!" Peppy used his cane to point towards them.

"Maybe that's a good thing for once!" Branch raised from his seat as well, joining Poppy in her side of argument.

Satin and Chenille groaned as they face-palmed their foreheads. "Not again!" Satin whispered. The others looked very worried as Biggie spoke, hoping to break the fight. "Hey! The band's really on tonight! Ha-ha! Who wants to party? Anyone? Don't leave me hanging!" He looked nervously as Branch glared at his so-called leader.

"Trolls! All we do is take, Peppy! And I'm tired of it! Every time we take, it just risking our lives even more. I don't want steal! I don't want to be a thief!"

"And I wanna make things, dad!" Poppy said, pointing to the clan. "I wanna add something to this world! Something that will change our lives for good!"

King Peppy was then starting to become angry. "You're talking like a Bergen!"

"Who are not as bad as you say! You cannot blame all Bergens for trying to eliminate us. Not all of them are cruel, heartless, and killers!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" King Peppy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, man," Biggie cringed again while the others nervously drank their beverages.

"I, uh...we've been able to...observe them at a close...ish sort of range?" Poppy stuttered nervously. She didn't want to reveal of their partnership with a Bergen. It would bring chaos. Branch saw her and shared her concern.

"Yeah? How close?" King Peppy asked again.

Branch then took over. "Close enough! And there are, you know...not so bad...as you say...they are. That's your problem, Peppy. You're guided by fear of the unknown. There's nothing wrong in trying new things. Sometimes you got to break tradition in order to improve our way of life."

"Need I remind you, Branch, in whom are you speaking to?" Peppy glared.

"He's right, dad. All our lives we've been running away from the Bergens, stealing and eating only garbage, and living in fear and thievery. That's not the life what I want to live by," Poppy said. She glanced at her dad who only stayed silent. "Why do you hate the Bergens so much? Why can't we eat better food like we used in the old forests? Eat clean foods, read new recipes, bake treats for everyone? Why can't we learn how to cook like chefs do?"

"I told you, Creek, that this isn't our way! No troll of my clan is going to be a chef like those Bergens!" King Peppy slams his cane to the ground, startling the trolls at his table. There was a silence between them despite the other trolls partying and the music playing. So much tension that you could cut it with a butter knife. DJ Suki had her hand over her mouth in shock. Guy Diamond and Cooper both had their mouths wide opened. The twins and Biggie were worried about what would happen after this.

Branch and Poppy were confused by his actions yet shocked as well. None of them have said a word, until Poppy bravely took the chance. "Who's Creek?"

"What?" King Peppy recovered from his outburst, but was surprised to hear Poppy mentioning that name, not recalling that he just said it seconds ago. "Where did you hear that name?"

"From you," Branch said softly. "You just called Poppy 'Creek', just now." Peppy sighed heavily and placed his hand over his face. Branch could tell a slight sad sigh coming from him. He figured that this Creek he'd mentioned must have been the cause of it. "Was he someone you knew?"

King Peppy sighed and lowered his hand as he faced the two confused trolls. He then stood up with a serious yet sad look. "Come with me, both of you. I've got something I want you two to see."

"Where?" Poppy wondered.

"You'll see. Just follow me," Peppy motioned them to follow him while the worried Snack Pack remained behind. Branch and Poppy had no choice but to leave their friends and went after the king.

"You know, I'm gonna stay here," Biggie sighed, looking hopeless as he rested his head on his palm.

"And I thought my family reunions were chaotic," Cooper said, making the others sigh.

* * *

That evening, as rain started to pour outside, Chef prepared to leave the restaurant with Gristle Jr., now awake and slightly drunk.

"Make sure the floors and counter tops are cleaned before you lock up," She ordered as she put on her coat and carried an umbrella.

"Wait, you want me to...stay and clean up?" Gristle groaned from the wine drinking. The door opened as Chef prepared to leave. "Is that a problem?"

Gristle hesitated to argue, knowing it's useless. "Uh, not really."

"Good boy," she chuckled as she patted his head and opened her umbrella before moving out. "See you tomorrow."

With that, she left as Gristle turned around, noticing everything in chaos. The dirty dishes are either scattered or piled up in the sink. The work stations are a mess and food are spread out either on the dishes, plates, or even in the sink. It's gonna take all night to clean this mess up. Gristle could only groan as he looked down.

"How did I end up in this mess?"

* * *

Branch and Poppy followed King Peppy as he held out a lantern while walking through the tunnels. The tunnels were dark and damp, drops of water can heard echoing around, and the musky smell went up their noses. None of them spoke in this trip nor knew what to say. Suddenly, King Peppy halted, which the two trolls did the same.

"Before you see what I have to show you, you must understand that all I ever done was to protect you and all the others. Sometimes you must make harsh decisions and restrictions to ensure their safety. But, when it comes to curiosity and determination, even I cannot control that. And Creek is no exception. For you see, Creek admired the Bergen's ways. In fact, you two reminded me so much of him, which I feared."

"How come?" Branch wondered.

King Peppy then sat down and cross his legs. Branch and Poppy did the same and listened on to what he had to say.

"This happened many years ago, when you two were still young. As you know, we used to live in prosperity and there were food for everyone. It was paradise until the Bergens came and started to cut down our forest, including our homes, to build their streets and towns. We've lost many trolls because of that, including...your family, Branch. You and your brother were lucky to survive at all."

Branch was surprised by this, and slightly saddened by the losses. After many years, he barely remembered his old life with his family. Only Biggie was left and the two of them had been inseparable from then on. Poppy saw his face and placed her hand over his in comfort which both trolls shared soft smiles. They then let Peppy continue.

"After losing our first home, I began to lead my clan away from the dangers. From then on, we've began to steal food from the Bergens, hidden from plain sight, narrowing avoiding contact and death from them. It wasn't easy, believe me, but we did it to survive. At first, nobody had any problem with that, except for a young troll named Creek. You guys don't remember considering he keeps things to himself and barely socialized. You see, Creek never liked the idea of stealing food and the life of a scavenger and a thief was below him. He wanted a better life with good food to eat and a good place to live in and when he asked me about it, I dismissed it, afraid of the consequences."

"So Creek didn't like to steal, like me," Branch realized.

"And he didn't like to eat bad food, just like me," Poppy added. "It must have been hard for Creek."

"Yes, it was," Peppy sadly agreed. "Upset about all this, Creek had the guts leave the clan without anyone noticing. During his travel, he came across the Bergens for the first time. He even tasted their food which was delicious as he recalled. Every taste was a gift of flavor, sending his mouth and stomach to heaven. So, ever since, he began sneaking away from us in order to study the Bergens and their cooking. In fact, he even took some food and began cooking himself, making new recipes and treats in secret."

"He wanted to be a chef," Poppy muttered which Branch managed to pick up.

"So, what happened to him?" Branch asked.

King Peppy hesitated for a moment and saw their curious eyes. What he was about to say will shock them and probably add more guilt to himself. The younger trolls noticed his look and became worried. Peppy took a deep breath and exhaled.

"One night, I found out his secret and I was...angry. I'll never forget the night I last saw him."

* * *

 _A young King Peppy had just made his rounds with the others that night. He was pleased to see all the trolls safe and secured, including his daughter who slept peacefully in her leaf nest. Thunder rumbled in the night sky and dark clouds were beginning to form. It's going to be a stormy night, but at least all of his trolls are here and sound asleep in their nests._

 _He gently walked around, verifying that everyone is here. He saw a peaceful Branch all snuggled in his bed not far from Poppy. His brother, Biggie, was sound asleep while snoring heavily. Satin and Chenille were seen snuggling against each other, DJ Suki sleeping upside down, Guy Diamond sucking his thumb while asleep, Cooper curled up in his bed with Smidge on his back. All the trolls were safe. But then, Peppy noticed an empty nest and immediately knew whom it belong to._

 _"Creek? Where are you now?" Peppy sighed._

 _In a hidden room inside the tree where they lived, a young purple troll with yellow pants, indigo blue eyes and blue with teal hair was busy cooking a new recipe that he learned from watching the Bergens. Despite the risks of being discovered, he continued to cook out of curiosity and enjoyment. Using a bowl heated by a little fire, he began adding more ingredients._

 _"Let's see. Some diced mushrooms, rosemary, a dash of salt, and two drops of dew." He stirred his soup with a spoon and took a sip. He smacked his lips from the taste. "Mmm. Something's missing. Ah!" He then took out a chili pepper and squeeze out the juice in about four drops. He tasted it again and smiled. "Perfect. My latest masterpiece is a success."_

 _"And just what is this masterpiece you've made?" A stern yet familiar voice echoed in the room. Creek's eyes widen and turned around. He gasped when he saw an angry, arm crossed, Peppy standing in the doorway in the shadows._

 _"King Peppy!" Creek gasped. "This isn't what it seems."_

 _"You are cooking?!" Peppy then looked around with shock. The room was filled with recipe notes, ingredients gathered from the forest and from Creek's travels to the Bergens, some tables for cutting, utensils, and a cooking bowl in the middle of the room. Peppy pinched the bridge of his nose and his voice sounded very upset._

 _"I consider myself an understanding and very reasonable troll," Peppy muttered and stepped out of the shadows. "Creek, I've made perfectly clear about all of this and I expect every troll to respect my rules!"_

 _"But, King Peppy-"_

 _"Where did you get the idea to even consider such a thing?! These food aren't even from the forest!" Peppy then realized something. "You've went to the Bergen's nests? Didn't you?!"_

 _"I was being careful!" Creek argued._

 _"Going into the Bergen's home is prohibited. Creek, you know that! All the trolls know it! It's dangerous!" Peppy shouted. "You must rid yourself of these ideas! They'll only cause trouble!"_

 _"You don't know the things these Bergens create with food. It'll end our thieving ways and get us some real food than the garbage you've been making us eat," Creek angrily motioned to him._

 _"That garbage is what keeps you from starving. Plus, I don't need to know what these Bergens do! They're nothing but monsters. They destroyed our homes and kill our friends! What could you possibly want from all this?!"_

 _Creek had enough of all this pointless argument and blurted out. "I want to be a chef! A chef like them!" He gasped and covered his mouth._

 _Peppy gasped at what this troll said. "No. Have you gone insane? You're a troll like us!"_

 _"Then maybe I don't want to be like you! Always stealing and hiding and running away!" Creek crossed his arms stubbornly._

 _"Like it or not, you're a part of this clan. That means you have to listen to my rules and obey it. I forbid you to continue these foolish ways! It is not our way!" Peppy stared at the bowl. Creek saw him and gasped. Peppy then suddenly tipped the bowl of soup, spilling its content everywhere and dousing the flames._

 _"NO!" Creek shouted in horror, but it was too late. His greatest work ruined by the king. He then furiously punched into the ground, angry by the king's unfairly actions. "My work...it's gone! Why?!"_

 _"It's best for everyone, Creek. No troll of my clan is going to be a chef like those Bergens!" King Peppy stated sternly._

 _Creek then rose up and glared furiously at his king. "Then I'll run away. Away from the clan! I'll go to Bergen Town, the greatest place in all of Bergoll! I don't want to stay here knowing that I can't do the thing that I love!"_

 _"You want to leave? Then go ahead!" Peppy shouted without thinking. "But don't expect me to wait for your return!"_

 _"Fine! Cause I won't come back! I hate you!" Creek gathered some stuff and then disappeared out the room without looking back. Peppy panted heavily, but then he realized what he had done to Creek. He then felt extreme guilt for his actions. What came over him?_

 _After Creek had left the clan, Peppy felt heavily guilty and waited for him, but Creek never returned._

* * *

"I can't believe he left like that," Poppy said sadly, though she was upset also about what her dad did to hurt Creek on the inside. "So what happened to him?"

"I don't know. And I've never told you or any of the younger generation of what had happened," Peppy said, looking down to the ground. "A few days later, there were rumors that Creek was seen taken by a Bergen. Fearing the worst for the others and for you, Poppy, I had no choice but to move the clan away from anything Bergen related. But not one day had gone by where I don't regret my actions. In a way, it wasn't a Bergen that took Creek away, but it was me that sent him away."

Branch and Poppy were speechless of all this. Who knew that there was troll who shared both of their ideas and had left them? They felt bad for Creek for his unfair judgment but also for Peppy's guilt.

"After all this time, I certainly didn't expect for Poppy to share the exact love of food as Creek did and with along with Branch's gift of smell, I just didn't want to risk losing you two," Peppy softly said. Branch sighed, understanding Peppy's motives while Poppy only stayed silent. Peppy then stood up and grabbed the lantern. "Shall we continue?" He then led the way with the two trolls behind him.

A bit later, the group had arrived somewhere out of the tunnels and into the rain, just outside of what appears to be a store.

"We're here," Peppy revealed as he stood in front of the store's window.

Branch and Poppy joined his side and wondered what they're supposed to be watching. Just then, lightning flashed and what they saw made them gasped in fear. Poppy screamed, holding Branch. Branch held her tight while he looked shocked at what they saw: dead trolls.

Inside the store was display of Troll cages, trolls snare traps and poison boxes. But what's terrifying was that almost all the traps on display held lifeless corpses of trolls being strangled by the traps. Some of them had starved to death after being stuck in one of those glue traps.

Both trolls tried to look away, hoping to avoid seeing this nightmare. "Take a good long look, you two," Peppy seriously said. Branch and Poppy tried looking away, but they sighed and looked back. "This is what happens when a troll gets a little too comfortable around Bergens." Thunder and rain continued while the three trolls looked at the poisons and troll traps inside. "The world we live in belongs to the enemy, we must live carefully. Poppy, Branch, we look out for our own kind. When all is said and done, we're all we've got."

King Peppy then began to walk away from them. They looked at the items while Poppy only frowned, then looked at his father.

"No."

Peppy stopped and looked back. "What?"

She glanced at him. "No. Dad, I don't believe it. You're telling me that the future is...can only be...more of this?" She pointed to the window.

He walked back to her as he sighed. "This is the way things are; you can't change nature."

"But change is nature, Peppy," Branch said. "Life is full of change. Most of it good, but not always easy. I know. That is the part that we can influence. And it starts when we decide. I don't want to leave you, my brother, or the clan, but I can't spend my life living like some low rat. I'm sorry, so please send my regards to the Snack Pack for me. We'll keep in touch." Branch began to turn and leave. Poppy then followed pursuit, but not before giving her dad a hug.

"I love you, dad, but I have to stay with Branch," Poppy said with a loving gaze. "We're a team. I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Where are you two going?" Peppy asked.

Branch sighed sadly. "With luck, forward," he honestly said, though he was unsure of the end of that road as well. But at least, he won't be going alone.

The two trolls then left the troll King as he looked a little worried for both of them. He just hoped that they know what they're doing as he watched the two of them disappear into the rain.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	12. A Blooming Love

**Here's chapter 12! Sorry for the delay, folks! Had other work to do!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Glad you liked it. I'll try to upload as soon as I could get my hands on!  
**

 **Black Raider - I'm glad you liked me putting Creek in the story. I wanted like another reason why Peppy was against Bergens and the idea of cooking food. Peppy will understand eventually. As for Creek, guess you have to continue reading, don't ya?** **  
**

 **NerdAlert8910 - Felt liked he could use a little bit more spotlight in this. Thanks! Well, here's the next chapter, friend. Have fun! Cyber high-five!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 12: A Blooming Love** **  
**

* * *

The next day was a bright, clear, sunny day. The streets were quiet, the town was peaceful, and no sign of Bergens anywhere yet. That morning, Branch and Poppy awoke from the sun rays hitting their faces from the sewers where they spend the night. Branch yawned as he stretched his arms, smacking his lips after that.

"Poppy, wake up." He then nudged Poppy gently which she awoke quickly. She drowsily rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's early, but we should be returning to Gristle's. Come on." Branch answered.

"You're right. Junior would wondering where we went. I hope he hadn't had any problems after we've left." Poppy hoped as she and Branch climbed out of the sewers.

Branch breathed in the fresh air of the new morning. "It's a brand new day."

"Yeah," Poppy agreed as she breathed the air with a smile.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Yeah," Poppy nodded. They both crossed the street and headed off, jogging a bit on the way. Branch saw a young delivery Bergen passing by on his bicycle with a load of bread on the back basket. He then winked to him.

"Hey, pal. Beautiful morning, huh?"

"Huh?" The young Bergen was shocked when he saw the trolls, but he did not look where he was going and crashed himself and the bike to a car in front of them. "Ow."

Branch cringed when he saw the crash. "It's like he's never seen two trolls walking down the street before."

They finally arrived at the restaurant, noticing the door opened a crack. They smiled as they entered the crack of the door.

"Wow, everything looks clean. Almost like new!" Poppy admired the view.

"And it's shiny too, I must admit," Branch agreed. He then saw a mop in front of them. "Come on." Branch called to Poppy, leading her to the mop which they climbed to the top of the stove. They looked around until they heard a moan.

Branch gasped. "Hide!" He grabbed Poppy and hid behind a pot. But Poppy heard the noise with her ears twitching towards the sound and sighed in relief. "Branch, that's just the sound of someone asleep."

"But who could be asleep at this hour in the kitchen?" Branch said, bending his hands in a wondering manner. Both of them looked behind them as they saw Gristle Jr. fast asleep on a mopping wagon, resting his head besides a mop, exhausted from having to clean the whole kitchen by himself.

"Poor guy! He must have cleaned this whole kitchen by himself all night!" Poppy said with concern. "We should have stayed."

"Yeah, probably," Branch crossed his arms, feeling bad for the young Bergen. Suddenly his ears rose from hearing something coming. He turned to see someone arriving on a small motorcycle. "Uh-oh. Poppy, quick! Into his hat!" The two trolls then went into the hat quickly. "Quick! Get him on his feet!" Both of them pulled his hair, but the Bergen only lied down.

"It's not working!" Poppy cried.

"Keep trying and harder!" Branch ordered worriedly. One hard pull at a time managed to make Gristle stand on his feet, though he was heavily asleep despite the trolls forcing him to move. The trolls finally made their friend stand up straight, despite being sleepy and wobbly.

"Oh, stop it," Gristle Jr. muttered in his sleep.

Poppy then got out of the hat, then opened Gristle's eye. "Junior? Hello? Wake up, please!" She whispered, waving her hand in front of his eye. That didn't work as Gristle started falling asleep again.

"Any luck?" Branch popped out of the hat.

"No," Poppy shook her head. Just then, the two heard the vehicle stopping. "Gotta think fast..." Branch whispered. Then, he noticed some sunglasses on a counter by the door. "That's it!"

Outside, Bridget got off her purple motorcycle and headed to the door, being the first to arrive for work despite Gristle being already there. She then opened the door, then picked up her time card, clicking it to the timer. "Huh?" She then noticed Gristle Jr. at one of the stoves, though moving very groggily. She frowned and then sighed as she put her bag down before heading to where he was. Unknown to her, he was still asleep, but he has the sunglasses on to keep her from noticing his closed eyes.

"Good morning," she politely said. The trolls inside the hat gasped when Bridget expected an answer in return. They tried waking Gristle up. Bridget looked at him and then cleared her throat. "Good morning."

Poppy pulled his hair, lifting his head as Branch took a risk and imitated Gristle's voice and answered her back. "Um...good morning, Bridget."

Bridget then started preparing her cooking for the day. "So, the chef, she invited you in for a drink. That's big." She didn't an answer so she asked again. "That's big, huh? What did he say?"

"Say something!" Poppy whispered nervously to Branch.

"Say what? I wasn't there with him!" Branch argued in a whisper. He gulped as he then made Gristle's head look at Bridget.

"What? You can't tell me, huh?" Bridget asked, feeling upset for Gristle's lack of communication. Branch made him shrug before they went to work. "Oh, forgive me for intruding on your deep, personal relationship with the chef," She sarcastically replied.

The trolls looked worried a bit while Bridget sharpened her knife in an angry manner. She sighed as she continued, "I see how it is: You need me to teach you a few kitchen tricks to dazzle the boss, and then you blow past me!"

Branch and Poppy, looking worried, tried shaking Gristle Jr. awake. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"For the love of troll, please, wake up!" Poppy muttered quietly.

Bridget then sighed as she looked down sadly. "I thought...you were different. And I thought you thought I was different. I thought..." Suddenly, she then noticed Gristle snoring a bit. She gasped and then slapped him hard on the left cheek, knocking his hat and sunglasses off of him before he fell to the floor.

"Oh, he's going to feel that in the morning. As will I," Branch rubbed his head after the fall with Poppy by his side as they listened to the conversation from inside the hat.

"Shh!" Poppy shushed him softly.

"Ugh! What happened?" Gristle Jr. stuttered, finally woken up by the slap as he looked around confusingly. He felt his cheek which became dark colored from the hit. He managed to stare at an angry Bridget.

"I didn't have to help you! If I looked out only for myself, I would have let you all drown! But..." She then looked seriously at him. "I wanted you to succeed...I liked you." She then frowned at him. "My mistake!" She then storms off, leaving him on the floor.

Gristle looked extremely worried. "Huh? Wait, Bridget! Don't leave!" But it was too late as Gristle frowned with anger. "Oh, it's all over, little chefs. I can't do it anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Branch asked, but both trolls inside the hat were snatched by Gristle Jr. He dashed out the door in desperation just as Bridget was about to leave on her motorcycle.

"Bridget, wait! Wait, wait wait! Don't motorcycle away!" He cried out as he stood in front of her, preventing her from leaving. He then looked seriously at Bridget as he spoke, "Look, I'm no good with words! I'm no good with food either! At least...not without your help."

She removed her helmet, glancing at him as he continued. "I hate forced modesty. It's just another way to lie," She sighed. "You have talent."

"No, but I actually don't! Really, it's not me!"

Branch yelped as he gulped a bit as Poppy listened on to Gristle's words.

"When I added that extra ingredient instead of following the recipe like you said, that wasn't me...either."

Bridget suspiciously glanced. "What do you mean?"

Gristle exaggerated as he kept talking. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't have done that. I would've followed the recipe, I would've followed your advice. I would've followed your advice 'til the ends of the Earth because I love youuuuuur advice," Gristle managed to change words at the last minute, not ready to express his true feelings.

"But?" Bridget pushed on.

"But..." Gristle Jr. frowned, unsure on how to reveal his secret. "I..."

Branch was becoming highly worried as he spoke. "Don't do it..." He whispered as he nibbled nervously his fingers in his mouth.

"I have a secret," He hesitantly said. Both trolls gasped quietly inside the hat. "It's sort of disturbing. I have a tr...I have a couple of Trrr...

"You have a couple of tremors?" Bridget guessed, confused by his weird actions.

"No no no! I have these-these tiny, uh, little...little...sometinychefswhotellmewhattodo." He quickly answers while putting a nervous smile after that.

"Some tiny chefs..." Bridget repeated slowly.

Gristle nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes. They're um..." He looked a little concerned on how to speak to her about it. He hummed before finally pointing to his hair. "They're up here."

"In...your brain?"

"Grah! Why is it so hard to talk to you?!" Gristle groaned loudly as he walked away from her. He sighed and then looked back at Bridget. "Okay, here we go." He pondered a bit. " _You_ inspire me. I'm going to risk it all! I'm gonna risk looking like the biggest, idiot psycho you've ever seen!" As he spoke next, Bridget stared cautiously at him while unbeknownst to him, takes out a pepper spray from her bag behind herself, preparing to spray it in case he does something she won't allow.

"Ha! I mean, you wanna know why I'm such a fast learner? You wanna know why I'm such a great cook? Don't laugh! I'm gonna show you!"

Bridget looked worriedly as Gristle gulped. Branch then noticed Gristle about to lift up the hat as he yelped. "No, no, no!" And without thinking, he suddenly forced Gristle over to Bridget, which made the two kiss. She was about to raise the pepper spray to him, but after a moment, the lavender Bergen girl dropped it and continued kissing Gristle Jr. as the trolls opened their eyes and were surprised by the outcome.

"Oh my!" Poppy said, staring at the two love Bergens. "They're in love!" Poppy clenched her hands at the sweet sight in front of her.

Branch, though amazed by the unexpected result, only sighed in relief, falling back into Gristle's hair while the two Bergens continued kissing, forgetting all misunderstandings and arguments from before.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room illuminated by a few lamps, located a few miles from the restaurant, a familiar skinny Bergen was busy typing on a computer, writing on his latest review.

The room was practically like a giant hallway with a red carpet leading from the door towards the desk. The walls were mahogany red colored with frames of various newspapers and reviews posted on the wall and in the center of it all was a tall picture of Nicholas Tombstone holding a wine glass, looking as his usual, gloomy self; the same Bergen who's working on his desk below the painting right now.

While typing, he spoke what he wrote. "And in truth be told, the restaurant known as "Royal Pizzazz" should be closed down for good. Yours truly, Nicholas Tombstone also referred as 'Dark Slenderman.'"

Just then, the door opened and a short Bergen came in quietly. He was bald headed, except for some brown hair and sideburns, with pale brown skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a black suit and pants and shoes that matched. He was his assistant known as Atticus.

Atticus was about to say something, but Nicholas spoke before he could. "What is it, Atticus?" He responded with slight annoyance.

"I-It's about Gristle's," Atticus stuttered nervously.

"Finally closing, is it? It'll be good for the whole country when it does," Nicholas said while grabbing a wine filled glass for him to drink.

"Uh, no."

"More financial troubles?" He guessed before he tried to take a sip, only for his assistant to interrupt him.

"No. It's...it's..."

"Announcing a new line of microwave egg rolls? What? What? Spit it out!" He snapped, becoming irritated that he isn't receiving an answer he's hoping to hear. He then began to drink his wine.

"It's come back. It's popular," Atticus responded. He cringed when he heard Nicholas gasped and slightly spit out his wine before swallowing the rest in his mouth. Nicholas isn't pleased to hear that the restaurant he caused to lose his star rating had suddenly became popular despite the loss of their famous chef.

"I haven't reviewed Gristle's in years!" He grimly said, though had a slight tone of surprise in it.

"No, sir," Atticus said.

"If I remember correctly, my last review condemned it to the tourist trade," Nicholas added as he searched into his file drawer until he finally found the paper he's searching for.

"Yes, sir," Atticus nodded.

Nicholas then took out the paper as he read it. "Here it is. I wrote and said "Chef Gristle has finally found his rightful place in history right alongside another equally famous chef...Chef Boyardee."

"Touché."

He then slams the paper on the table and rose abruptly from his chair as he headed to his assistant. " _That_ was where I left it. That was my last word...THE last word."

"Yes," Atticus nervously agreed as he glanced at Nicholas, towering him.

"Then tell me, Atticus... how can it be POPULAR?"

"Well, I...I have the newspapers here. You can see them for yourself," Atticus said, handing Nicholas a file to him, which he grabs.

Nicholas opened the file and read the news. He sighed heavily as he snapped shut the file and turned around. "You may leave now, Atticus."

"Yes, sir," He said and walked out, leaving his boss alone in the room.

Nicholas then walked towards his desk and he threw the file on it. He sat down and looked inside the news that had the picture of Gristle Jr. with headlines such as "Chef Junior's New Special Order a Success" or "Chef Gristle Jr.: a New Face or a New Star?" on it. He pondered a bit.

"A famous chef had died and another had appeared to take his place. Sounds like a joke to me."

"If you ask me, it sounds too good to be true. However, it's not impossible," A male voice said near him. He faced the source of the sound and only saw his blue eyes in the dark area of the desk, away from the light rays. Nicholas spun his eyes at the voice. "What? You don't think that this new chef they're talking about is worthy of making Gristle's famous?"

"You've heard what I said on my last review just moments ago," Nicholas retorted.

"Yes, but that was years ago and that was for a former chef. This might change everything," the voice said.

"Believe me. Nothing is going to change except possibly from bad to worse. I know how Chef Gristle's food tasted like. It was unworthy of having contact with my taste buds, so I didn't even bother to swallow it. But you, you have quite a talent, small one. Your cooking are worthy to be in all over the papers, but you know why I haven't did it."

"I know. Because of my roots and my self." The voice spun his eyes. "Look, Nicholas, I understand why you haven't written about me, but how can we fulfill our agreement if we don't try every chef that appears?"

Nicholas thought for a moment. He recalled his agreement with the male: that he'll stay and cook for Nicholas until they find a worthy chef that shares his love for cooking as he does now and when they do, not only will Nicholas will write a positive review should the food move his heart, but he'll part with him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right, my small friend. I'll take your advice. We'll wait to see how this new chef they call Junior works through. He may be famous but I doubt that he is the one you're searching for."

"Only time will tell. If only this chef was a troll. A troll...like me." He said as he started walking out the shadows, revealing himself to be a small purple troll with blue/ teal hair and yellow pants.

* * *

Back in the office at Gristle's, Chef was groaning as she held her face while she sat on her chair. She was stunned as well as angry of the news her lawyer, Sylvester, had revealed to her about Gristle Jr. and believe me, she is far from happy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" She then jumped up from her chair and kicked the garbage can while Sylvester, who was there, looked at his client.

"I'm afraid it's true, Madam. The DNA matches. The timing works, everything checks out, and therefore, it's official. He _is_ Chef Gristle's son."

Chef stuttered worriedly, knowing that everything she worked for might go down the drain. "Th-Th-This can't just happen! The whole thing is a set-up! The boy know!" She then lifted the curtain cover on her office window as she looked at Gristle Jr. mixing some ingredients. "Just look at him out there, pretending to be an idiot! He's toying my mind like a cat with a ball...of...something!"

"String?" Sylvester asked.

"Yes, playing dumb! Taunting me with those trolls!" Chef shouted.

"I'm sorry, trolls?" The lawyer became confused by this topic.

"Of course! He is consulting with them. Deliberately trying to make me think it is important!"

"The trolls..." He repeated again unsure of what his client began to ramble about.

"Exactly!" She pointed at him with a grin.

"So...are the trolls important?"

Chef frowned. "Of course not! He just wants me to think that they are. Oh, I see the theatricality of it: the two trolls appear on the boy's first night, I order him to kill them, and now, he want me to see them everywhere!" She then began to make some scary noise as she snapped her fingers repeatedly. "Oooooh!" She continued to make noises while Sylvester watched worriedly. He thought that she was having a nervous breakdown or just became plain insane.

"Oh, they're here. No, no, they're there. Am I seeing things? Are we crazy? Are there phantom trolls or are there not? But oooh, no, I refuse to be sucked into their little game of..." She then realized that Sylvester was still there and had listened to her crazy ramble. The look on his face was a look of concern and awkwardness as he held a teacup and saucer in both his hands.

"Uh, should I be concerned about this? About you?"

A bit later, Gristle Jr. was busy cooking while he grinned to where Bridget was, following her every move. Ever since their little makeout session, they began to stare at each other more often, sharing romantic looks when their eyes meet. Branch, noticing his distracted looks, sighs and made Gristle Jr. not look at her.

"Focus on your work, not on her," Branch whispered.

"Come on, Branch. These two are obviously happy knowing that they care for each other. We've helped him make the first move," Poppy calmly reasoned with him.

"Only to make sure he doesn't blow our cover," Branch sighed. "Though I'm glad that he avoided revealing us to her, but now he's all googily eye on her. And believe me, it's getting tiring."

Gristle only took a glance at Bridget behind him, who was tasting something before she saw Gristle and smiled. Gristle grinned a bit.

"Oh, somebody eat me now," Branch looked annoyed and with a pull, he forced Gristle back to work once again.

"You got to admit, they make a cute couple," Poppy admitted. Branch only glared which silenced Poppy before they went back to work. "Forget I've said anything."

Back in the office, Chef continued talking as Sylvester listened. "Well, I can't fire him, he's getting attention. If I fire him now, everyone will wonder why. And the last thing I want is people looking into this."

"So what are you so worried about? Isn't it good to have the press? Isn't it good to have Gristle's name getting headlines?" He asked.

Chef then glared as she took the newspaper clipping with Gristle Jr.'s face on it. "Not if they're over _his_ face!" She shoves the clipping into the drawer, closing it. She then looked at the International Chef Gristle cutouts. Gristle's already has a face and he's chubby, lovable, and familiar...and it sells burritos!" She grinned as she chuckles. "Millions and millions of burritos!"

"Look, the deadline passes in 3 days, then you can fire him whenever he ceases to be valuable. And no one will ever know." Chef nodded slightly, agreeing with the idea. Though concerned, all she has to do is endure having the boy work here for three more days, and then all her work will be safe.

"You know, I was worried about the hair samples you gave me. I had to send them back to the lab." Sylvester said as he was about to head out.

Chef became a bit concerned. "Why?"

"Because the first time it came back, it was identified as...troll hair. When I saw the colors, I began to suspect it as well, but I thought the young Bergen had dyed it.

Chef's jaw dropped. "And may I ask, what color were the hairs?"

"They were dark pink and dark blue too. Crazy, huh?" Sylvester chuckled before he closed the door. Chef, however, looked shocked as her jaw remained dropped.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	13. The True Heir

**Here's chapter 13! I'm so sorry for the super late update, folks! Had a major case of writer's block and the other stories required my attention! Plus there's the fact that I was busy with my life out of the computer, but I won't bother you with these details. I pray to the people who are affected by the hurricanes lately. May you all be safe and well.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **FYI: I've noticed by the reviews that you're all shocked by Creek's status. Don't worry, all will be explained later on.**

 **mikaela2015 - Glad you like it. Thanks!**

 **Reby Montana - Good to know and yep. Creek's alive. I see that I've gathered your interest. Bonus!**

 **Black Raider - Yes, my friend. Our purple troll here is not dead and yes, he's working for a Bergen critic. I'm glad I've added that sudden little plot twist.**

 **NerdAlert8910 - I don't know if you're shocked Creek being alive or that he's working for Nicholas. Either one, you're surprised. Glad you're pleased with this. Thanks. Cyber high-five!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 13: The True Heir** **  
**

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Branch and Poppy were helping Gristle Jr. continue cooking. "So far, so good," Branch said as Poppy managed with his movements. "Bring up that spice." When Gristle Jr. lifted the spice, Branch sniffed it before they heard Bridget.

"No, no, no," She came over to him. Gristle looks at her. "Uh, what?" Bridget then gives him a different spice for him to use. "Try this." She looked at it before she continued. "It's better."

Branch scoffed and quietly said, "I doubt it."

"It wouldn't hurt to try something new. I think, maybe we should let him," Poppy suggested as she loosed her grip.

"And I think it's not as good as it smells," Branch said as he grabs his hair.

Gristle was about to reach for it, but Branch tried pulling his arm back. The two struggled until Gristle Jr. finally took the spice.

Branch sighed, rubbing his temples. "Oh boy... First he's into cooking. Now he's discovered dates!"

That night, after finishing their work for the day, the couple came out as they laughed and Bridget got on her motorcycle. She then yanked Gristle onto the motorcycle as she revved it up. "Hang on."

"Whoa!" He then yelped as they were off. Both Bergens laughed as they were speeding off into the night through the busy streets, though the trolls were still hanging on for dear life. They continued going through the area until Gristle suddenly dropped his hat while the two Bergens laughed.

Branch and Poppy got out of the hat as they swatted their clothes from the dust. "Unbelievable! One minute we're a team. Next thing you know, we're left in the dark while he makes way for his girlfriend!"

"You're saying like it's a bad thing, Branch," Poppy said.

"The timing couldn't be more stressful," Branch groaned. "Next time we try keeping a secret, put all relationships, no matter the type, on hold. We shouldn't have made Gristle fall in love!"

Just then, a car nearly hit them, but they ducked. "RUN!" Poppy yelled as the two quickly ran for their lives, trying to avoid the rushing traffic. As they did, they were splashed by water from a small puddle caused by a running tire as they finally reached the safe side of the road. The trolls then got up as they looked at some Bergens noticing them.

"TROLLS!"

Everyone screamed as some of them threw stuff at the two, trying to either get them or dispose of them. Luckily, they quickly dove into the sewers as they watched some Bergens passing by, panting rapidly.

"Disgusting little creatures," A lady bergen growled as she left with her friends.

"Are you okay, Poppy?" Branch carefully checked her for any injuries. She nodded. "I'm fine, Branch. I'll be fine." She looked through the sewer hole with a sad look. "Why do they hate us, Branch?"

"We're trolls, Poppy. To them, we're nothing more than thieves and critters. It's nature's design for us," Branch only looked at his reflection from a puddle sadly. "No matter what, everyone sees us as disgusting and different."

Poppy held his hand, her eyes so warm and caring as she locked on into his. "You're not disgusting to me and Gristle doesn't think of us like that either. I hope that someday everyone will see us just as me and our friends do." Branch made a small smile at her. "Come on, Branch. Let's go." The two then headed off through the sewers.

" _ **I was reminded how fragile we were. How the world really saw us."**_

Later, as daytime was coming, Branch and Poppy left the sewers and came up the stairs leading to the restaurant back door.

" _ **And it just kept getting better."**_

The two then climbed up the stairs and as they prepared to head inside, they heard a familiar voice.

"Branch! Poppy!" They stopped, then looked back as they saw Biggie "pssting" at them. Branch sighed as he and Poppy headed to the troll hiding behind the garbage. There they saw Guy Diamond, DJ Suki, and the rest of the pack waiting. They greeted their friends happily while Biggie grinned, jumping and hugging Branch.

"Though we are pleased to see you all, you shouldn't be near here. It's nearing opening time," Poppy reminded them.

"We know, but we just wanted to see you again after you left that night," DJ Suki said.

"He-he-hey, brother!" Biggie noogied his brother's head playfully. "We were afraid you weren't gonna...you know, show up."

"We? You mean the Snack Pack, right?" Branch asked.

"Yeah, and..um... a couple of others too." Guy Diamond nervously pointed back of him.

"What do you mean-" Just then, Branch gasped as they saw some familiar looking trolls, including the strong troll, Rudy, and Aspen.

"Hey, Poppy. Branch. How you doing?" Rudy greeted while the others waved back.

Branch then glared angrily at Biggie. "You told them?! Biggie, that's exactly what I said not to do!" He pushed Biggie out a bit while the chubby troll spoke.

"This was suppose to be kept between us and the Snack Pack, no one else!" Poppy whispered in agreement. She didn't mind knowing her friends about this place, but if more trolls find out, it would be disastrous.

"But you know these guys. They're my friends. I didn't think you meant them," Biggie sighed guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry, bro."

Branch frowns. "Oh no. Don't tell me you're sorry! Tell them you're sorry!"

Rudy then came over to him as he spoke. "Hey, Branch, is there a problem over here?"

Branch was surprised to see Rudy in front of him but regained his posture. Knowing how strong Rudy is and the fact that he's one of the most loyal trolls of the king, the last thing he wants to do is get on his bad side. "No, Rudy," he glares at Biggie, "there is not." He sighed. "Everyone, wait here."

"We'll be right back," Poppy kindly assured them as she followed Branch.

A bit later, Branch and Poppy came out of the sewer part of the kitchen, then headed to the fridge. Just then, they noticed something. "Oh great, it's locked," Branch groaned. They looked at the office, then Branch had an idea. "Let's find that key."

The two trolls then headed into the office, running toward the desk. "Branch, I know that they're our friends and they're hungry and all, but isn't this... well, you know, stealing?"

Branch sighed. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do, but if we don't, then we're going to have a problem when they go hungry and probably tell your dad about all this. We can't risk that."

Poppy understood his reasons. "You do have a point there. Alright. Let's just do this quick." As they got up the desk, the picture of Chef Gristle Sr. started to move. His face was full of concern.

"Branch? What are you and Poppy doing in here?"

"Well, you see-" Poppy started but Branch took over.

"Yeah, okay. My brother, Biggie, shows up with..." He groans while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I said not to! I told him. And he goes and blabs to... It's a disaster. Anyway, they're hungry, the food safe is locked, and we need the key."

Chef Gristle became surprised. "They want you to steal food?"

"Yes." He then realized his answer and tried to assure him. "No! It's not...arggh! It's complicated! It's family and friends. They don't have your ideals."

Just then, one of the foreign Gristles began to speak, making the trolls look at them. "Ideals!? If Chef Fancypants had any of them ideals, you think I'd be hocking barbecuing over here?!" The Western Gristle argued.

"Or a microwave burrito?" The Spanish one added.

"Or two, I say two peck of chicken? Not as fresh as a corn dog," The Southern Gristle spoke out.

They heard a bark coming from the Gristle drawing as a dog. They turned to him. "Roming roon!"

"Ha! We're inventing new ways to sell out over here!" Western Gristle shouted.

The German Gristle said, "If you want some haggis here-"

The rest of the foreign Gristle kept speaking, arguing, or barking in of their thoughts and complaint while the original Gristle glanced at them and frowned.

"You can't all use my naturality! I am dead!"

Branch couldn't handle it as he screamed while pulling out his ears. "Just SHUT UP!" They all stopped as they looked at the trolls. "We got to think here!"

As Poppy spoke next, the trolls went to the drawer as they opened it and looked around. "The word's getting out. If we can't keep them quiet, the entire clan's gonna be after us with their mouths open and-"

"Found it!" Branch then grinned as he placed the folder he lifted down. Just then, he noticed something. "Hello. What do we have here? Poppy, look at this!"

Poppy looked inside and smiled. "Hey, Gristle! It's your will!" Branch then took it out of the desk as Poppy spoke. "Oh, this is interesting. Mind if I-"

"Oh, not at all," Chef Gristle allowed it.

They turned on the desk lamp, then opened the folder. They looked shocked as they saw newspaper clippings of Gristle Jr. as well as his name.

"Junior?" Poppy became surprised.

"Why would Junior be filed in your will?" Branch wondered as he asked Chef Gristle.

"This used to be my office," He referred to all around them.

They then dug out the clippings as they saw the same letter Chef read earlier. "Huh? What's this?" Branch notices the pink letter.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"I need to read this letter. Might give us a clue about this will," Branch said. Poppy lets him as she watched him read the letter carefully.

 _Dear Madam Chef,_

 _My name is Rosa. You may remember me from many years ago, when Gristle and I were very close._

 _I have sent my boy Gristle Jr. to you in hopes that you would find a way to give him a job. He's a good boy, a hard worker, but he is young and needs to find his place in the world. It would mean very much to me, as I am ill and don't know what the future holds._

 _I have never told anyone this, not even to my own son, and I tell you now only in hopes that it will encourage you to help my boy, but Junior is Chef Gristle's son._

 _Please don't tell Junior this, he doesn't know._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rosa_

The blue troll looked at the will, then at the letter. He then looked at the words "Please don't tell Junior," at the letter and "living heirs" in the will. Branch then looked back and forth until he made the shocking conclusion.

"He's your son!?" Branch exclaimed shockingly.

"You have a son?!" Poppy turned to Gristle, shocked as well.

"I HAVE A SON!?" Gristle Sr. surprisingly yelled.

"How could you not know that?" Branch asked.

"I-I-I-I am a figment of your imaginations! You did not know, how could I?" Gristle Sr. argued.

"Well, you know what this means, do you? It means that your son is the rightful owner of this restaurant!" Branch concluded.

"Oh my hair! We got to tell Junior!" Poppy said. Just then, they heard the door opening, then the two saw a familiar Bergen: Chef!

"Oh sticks! Grab the documents!" Branch ordered as he quickly grabbed the letter while Poppy took the will.

Chef gasped and shouted. "No! No! The trolls!" She jumped towards them, but the two dodged her. Outside, the trolls ran out of the restaurant as they looked behind, noticing Chef chasing them.

"NOOOOO!" Before Chef could catch them, Reuben bumped her with his red scooter when he arrived. "Ugh!"

"Sorry, Chef!" Reuben apologized.

"The trolls! They have stolen my documents!" She then shoved Reuben off his scooter and got on. "They're getting away!"

"Hey!" Reuben cried out.

She drove off after them and stopped in front of the streetlight. She glanced around, looking for the creatures. As a few cars were passing, she noticed Branch and Poppy running ahead. "Gotcha!"

The scooter dashed off as the cars trying to get by screeched when they stopped abruptly. Some cars got hit as the trolls looked back, noticing the determined Chef behind them.

"She's crazy!" Poppy said with alarm.

"Keep running!" Branch ordered as he held the paper in his mouth and dropped on all fours to run faster. Poppy followed behind him. The two ran to the sidewalk as Chef were gaining on them.

"Almost..." But before she could grab any of them, they suddenly turned left as she finally noticed that she were heading down some stairs. "WHOA!" She fell off the scooter as it landed on the ground. The trolls looked at the fallen Bergen when suddenly Branch's letter flew off his grip when a car zoomed by.

"Oh no!" Branch cried out.

"Quick! After it!" Poppy said.

The two of them headed off after the letter. Chef noticed as she got back on the scooter, then headed off. The letter kept flying through the wind with the three of them after it. Then, the letter floated to a tree, as Branch and Poppy headed after it. Just as Chef was about to grab the letter, the trolls jumped from the branch, snatching the letter and landing on the top of the boat.

"Got it!" Branch happily shouted.

"You did it!" Poppy said.

"Not yet." Branch then notices Chef attempting to jump and manages to land into the bottom deck of the boat. "Man, she doesn't know when to quit!"

The trolls continued running while Chef was giving chase. They made it to the other boat as Chef frowned. "Two can play that game!" She pounced to the boat, hitting the wall. The trolls continued running from the Bergen as they noticed a boat far from them.

"Get ready to jump, Poppy!" Branch ordered as he held tightly the letter in his right hand while held hers in her left hand.

"I'm with you, Branch!" Poppy said. She then grabbed Branch's hand and when they reached the edge...

"JUMP!" The two then jumped as they yelped. "Flap, Poppy! Flap!" Both trolls flapped the paper, using them as wings to give them a boost and successfully made it to the other boat.

Chef, with determination, ran and jumped as she screamed. She only grabbed the tablecloth, which did its trick of making everything else stay while the Bergen plummeted to the water unnoticed by a happy Bergen couple as the guy kissed her hand. As soon as the boat was gone, Chef bursts out of the water. Both trolls waved, with Branch sticking his tongue at her, before heading to the bridge they were coming to safely.

"Let's go, Poppy." Branch said.

"That was fun! We should do that again!" Poppy suggested.

"Maybe on the next non life-threatening chase," Branch smirked.

Chef saw them leave and only glared angrily at them. "The next time we meet, you're going to be on my menu!"

* * *

Later, back at the restaurant, Biggie, the Snack Pack, and the other trolls were still waiting until they noticed the wet villain coming, hiding quickly from sight. Inside the restaurant, Chef was about to head into the office ans when she came in, she gasped when she saw Gristle Jr. laughing, making him gasp.

She glared. "You! Get out of my office!"

Bridget then came as she spoke. "Actually, he's not 'in your office'." She then took out two familiar documents. " _You_ are in his."

She looked stunned about it and only stayed silent.

* * *

That evening, all the chefs gave out a toast while Bridget and Gristle Jr. hugged. Hidden from the Bergens' view, Branch and Poppy grinned at the sight, knowing that they did the right thing in helping Junior receiving his rightful inheritance.

 _Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin (The dreams of lovers are like good wine)_

Then, a newspaper saying "Rising Chef Declared Owner of Wise" spun and stopped with a picture of Gristle Jr. News had traveled fast and everyone spent no time in spreading the word all around the town and beyond.

 _Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin (They give joy or even sorrow)_

 _Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux (Weakened by hunger, I am unhappy)_

In the office, now with its new owner in charge, Junior, with Bridget, raised the blinds as they smiled to one another. Bridget then saw Reuben and Hugo with some of the foreign cutouts of Chef Gristle Sr.

Outside, Hugo, Todd, Chad, Woodrow, and the other chefs dumped the rest of Chef's foreign frozen goods in a pile. Reuben poured wine all over the pile and the Chad, lit a box with gas on it. He then tossed it into the pile as it bursts into flames as the chefs all cheered.

 _Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux ( Stealing on my way everything I can)  
_

Meanwhile, in a kiosk, Chef, being kicked out of her job, frowned at the news she was reading about Junior canceling her frozen foods, growling in anger.

 _Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie (Because nothing in life is free)_

Some time later, Branch and Poppy with Gristle Jr. were now in a huge apartment area. Gristle moved all his stuff and belonging into his new home with Barnabas happily running around the room having more space for all of them. Gristle even showed Branch and Poppy their own beds with food and drinks. They smiled at each other as they viewed the city from the window.

 _La vie… Jamais on ne me dira (I will never be said)  
Que la course aux étoiles; ça n'est pas pour moi (that the race to the stars, is not for me)_

Meanwhile, Chef read the headline "New Owners New Gristle's" at the edge of the sidewalk. She was then completely splashed by some water from a passing car.

 _Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon envol (Let me fill you with wonder and take off)_

That night, Branch and Poppy came out the door after a day's work. They gasped and halted as they saw Biggie waving nervously at them with Rudy, the Snack Pack, and some more trolls from before.

 _La fêt(e) va enfin commencer (The feast will finally start)_

Poppy shrugged shoulders at Branch while he sighed as they headed back in. They opened the fridge door, taking some of the food.

 _Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis (Get the bottles out; the troubles are gone)_

A bit later, Branch and Poppy watched as the trolls were eating the food they brought from the kitchen. Branch sighed. "What a life."

"Yeah, but they're our friends and family. You know how they are," Poppy kindly patted his back, earning a small smile.

 _Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie (I set the table, of my new life)_

The next day, as the chefs were working, Chef was trying to take a peek at the back door window of the restaurant. Just then, she noticed Hugo glancing at her sternly, pointing his thumb toward her.

Chef sweatdropped. "Hey, Hugo...old friend?"

 _Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin (I am happy at the idea of this new destiny)_

She was then tossed away by the Bergen Sous chef.

 _Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin (A life spent in hiding, and finally free)_

That night, Poppy came out of the restaurant and gasps at the sight. "Uh...Branch?"

Branch cringed. "Let me guess." He turned around from the door and glared at the shrinking Biggie and Snack Pack. Like before, he brought more trolls with them with extra new ones. Branch facepalmed as he opened one eye at them, showing an irritated look. "Really?!"

 _Le festin est sur mon chemin (The feast is on my way)_

The next day, Bridget and Gristle Jr., both in their casual clothing, were skating together as Bridget almost tripped, but Junior caught her before she could fall. The couples then passed by a Bergen as she frowned at the latest paper which read "Gristle's Rising Star."

Chef then tore the paper up to shreds, then prepared to throw it on the ground, but some cops glanced at her before she nervously chuckled and picked the paper up, throwing it in the trash.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Song Credit: "Le Festin" -** **written by Michael Giacchino and performed by Camille from the film "Ratatouille."  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	14. A Troll's Payback

**Here's chapter 14! I know I'm late but I've been busy and the writer's block was even bigger this time. So, I apologize for any inconvenience.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **mikaela2015 - Thanks!**

 **Reby Montana - So do I. Thanks! Even though I used to take French class, I truly don't know how to write French. I'm just lucky enough to find the lyrics of the song in both languages. Will do!**

 **Black Raider - Agreed. Thanks and will try!**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 14: A Troll's Payback** **  
**

* * *

The next day, many random reporters came to interview the new owner of Gristle's. They were all asking Gristle Jr. some questions, most of them involving on his rising fame. Cameras clicking and flashes being flickered all around the room constantly. Poppy and Branch could see everything from inside the hat and were impressed in how famous their friend became and even more proud that they helped earn him that title.

One male reporter came and asked Junior, "You have success, yet you have no public training. What is the secret to your genius?"

"Uh oh," Branch muttered. "You don't suppose that he'll spill the beans, will he?"

"I don't think so. He's our friend." Poppy assured him. "Though, I must admit that I wouldn't mind being interviewed right now seeing that we're the reason Junior's famous now."

"Yeah, crazy as it may sounds, I believe that we should out there in the open with him.

"Wait, secret?" Junior stuttered nervously. "You want the truth? I...I am Gristle's son." Branch sighed while Poppy looked a bit concerned. "It's in my blood, I guess." He answered while posing with pots in his hands.

"But you weren't aware of that fact until very recently?" A female reporter wondered.

"No."

"And it resulted in you taking ownership of this restaurant. How did you find out?"

" _Yeah, how did you found out?"_ Branch thought as he waited for an answer from the Bergen while placing his hands on his hips. It was obvious to the trolls that if it wasn't for them, Junior wouldn't be in this high status.

"Well...Some part of me just knew. The Gristle part?" Gristle Jr. answered and posed with a grin. Cameras kept flashing as he posed more.

"Unbelievable!" Branch frowned and, with a small yank of the hair, forced Junior's hand to let the pan hit his head.

"Ow!" Gristle winced.

"Branch, what are you doing?" Poppy whispered.

"He doesn't have to lie like that, even if the way we helped him was forbidden," Branch explained, crossing his arms grumpily. "He could at least say it was a couple of friends that helped him. He doesn't have to say that they're trolls."

"Where do you get your inspiration?" The woman asked again.

"Inspiration? Well..." Junior sat down on the chair as he spoke. "Inspiration has many names. Mine is named Bridget."

"What!?" Branch hollered which Poppy had to slam her hands into his mouth.

Just then, everyone heard low noises coming from Gristle's hat, making the reporters gasp. The Young Bergen removed his hat, then placed it with the trolls down on the table. Gristle then cleared his throat and coughed.

"So sorry...I, uh, choked on my saliva. Excuse me," He chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an office, a bored-looking, glum Bergen named Oswald was busy writing on some paper. He had bluish grey skin, grey eyes, and blue hair and wore a white shirt, with a violet vest and brown pants. Then the phone rang and he picked it up and spoke softly.

"Health inspector."

In the other line, inside a phone booth, Chef was talking while using a low, mysterious voice to communicate. "I wish to report a troll infestation! It's taken over my-uh, I mean Gristle's restaurant!"

"Gristle's, huh?" As he spoke next, back in his office, he looked at the schedule. "I could drop by... let's see, first opening is in...three months."

"It must happen now! I have to-"

Oswald, looking very annoyed, answers, "Madam, I have the information: if someone cancels, I'll fill you in."

Chef, back in the phone line, gasped. "But-but- the trolls! You must-" But it was too late as the phone hung up. She groaned as she continued, "They stole...they stole my documents." She growled as she slams the phone back to the booth.

"If you want something done, you got to do it yourself!"

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Hugo and Bridget were in the kitchen waiting for their new boss to finish the interview. Glancing at the clock, Hugo then turns to Bridget. "It's passed opening time."

Bridget sighed. "He should have finished an hour ago." She then came out the doors as Gristle Jr. was chuckling and crossed her arms seriously. Junior saw her and smiled.

"Bonjour, madamoisile. Join us." Bridget frowned while the cameras flashed on both of them. "We were just talking 'bout my inspiration."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. He calls it his 'tiny chefs'."

The two then heard some tiny sounds from Junior's hat while Junior yelped and took it. "Uh, not that, dearest. I meant you! Ha-ha."

Just then, the door was then heard opening as a familiar tall, skinny Bergen with a Gothic style tuxedo and a dark purple scarf around his neck appeared. The reporters gasped as they noticed the critic walked forward as they formed a path for him while taking snapshots of him.

"It's him!"

"It's Nicholas Tombstone!"

Cameras flashed at Nicholas heading to the group until he stopped in front of Junior with a scowl. "So, I presume that you are Monsieur Gristle Jr., also known as Junior?"

"Uh, hello," Gristle said nervously, backing against his chair.

"Pardon me for interrupting your premature celebration, but I thought it's only fair to give you a sporting chance as you are new to this game."

Both Poppy and Branch nervously watched the scene before them from inside the hat as they nervously rubbed their hands together. They have heard of the famous critic that ruined Chef Gristle's reputation and they weren't kidding when they said that he is scary to the bone.

"Uh.. Game?" Gristle stuttered. The trolls glanced back at the critic.

Tombstone grinned cunningly. "Yes. And you've been playing without an opponent, which is, as you may have guessed, against the rules." He finished with a scowl.

"You're... Nicholas Tombstone!" Gristle Jr. only managed to say.

Nicholas chuckled a bit before he spoke. "You're slow for someone in the fast lane."

The crowd looked concerned as Bridget began to worry. If there's one critic that every chef fears and strive to please, it is 'The Dark Slenderman' himself.

"And you're thin for someone who likes food," Gristle Jr. countered insults. The whole crowd gasped including Bridget and the trolls. They didn't know whether Gristle is brave or insane. Nobody had the guts to talk like that to Nicholas.

Nicholas glares at the reporters and then to Gristle. He didn't like the fact that this boy foolishly talked back to him. "I don't like food. I love it! And if I don't love it, I don't swallow it at all!" Gristle Jr. gulped a bit nervously. "I'll return tomorrow night with high expectations. Pray you don't disappoint me."

With that, the Dark Slenderman left them as the crowd watched him leave through the doors. As soon as the doors closed, the reporters looked back at the group.

Bridget then spoke to the reporters, "Listen, we hate to be rude, but we're Bergens. It's the way we are and it's dinner time." She then grabbed Junior's arm and dragged him away from the crowd as he yelped, grabbing his hat.

"She meant to say it's dinner time and we're Bergens!"

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Nicholas Tombstone got inside his black vehicle and began driving to home. From his scarf, the purple troll crawled out as he sat in the passenger seat.

"So, that boy seems confident. He got you there with his remark about your taste for food," He said.

Nicholas sighed heavily, "His confidence will crack tomorrow night. He'll see that I won't make things easy for him. For his restaurant and reputation's sake, he better not disappoint me just like his father did."

"I see," the troll twiddled his fingers. "I don't suppose that you'll let me accompany you tomorrow night? I'm very curious to have a taste of Chef Gristle Jr.'s food from what the other people have been saying."

"You know it's risky for you to be in out in the open, especially in a fancy restaurant, Creek."

"I know, but it's just this once, and I'll be on your lap, under the napkin. You know, undercover?" Creek added amusingly.

The Bergen thought for a moment as he drove. The plan sounds absurd, but if applied carefully, it just might work. "Alright, you may come, but you must stay out of sight, my friend."

Creek smiled at his decision. "Consider it done."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gristle's office, Junior placed his hat on the desk and let the trolls out. Branch crossed his arms and frowned at Junior.

"Hey, don't give me that look, Branch!" Junior scolded. "You were distracting me in front of the press!" The teal troll turned from him. "How am I suppose to concentrate with you yanking on my hair all the time?!"

"Well, excuse me for robbing your shining moment! I thought we were partners. Poppy and I risked our necks for you! But I guess you don't need us because you're Gristle's son!" Branch quoted sarcastically.

"Can I interrupt?" Poppy asked.

"Not now!" The boys simultaneously hollered, making Poppy flinch at their voice. "Wow, how can two different creatures be so alike?"

"And that's another thing!" Gristle said as he placed his hand on the desk. The trolls walked along his arm towards his head and Gristle placed his hat on top of them as he continued. "Your opinion isn't the only one that matters here. Bridget knows how to cook too, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Branch growled as he then yanked Gristle's hair hard.

"Ow! All right. That's it!" With that, Junior headed out as Chef watched from the roof window. Just then, outside the restaurant, the trolls were dumped to the ground.

"Just take a break, guys! Especially you, Branch! I'm not your puppet!" As Junior spoke next, Chef watched the young Bergen shouting to the trolls. "And you both aren't my puppet...controlling...guys!"

Chef hid back as she looked shocked. "The trolls are the cooks!" She gasped.

"Go off and get your mind right, guys! Tombstone's coming and I need to focus!" Gristle Jr. said and went inside the restaurant, leaving the trolls outside. Poppy looked shocked as Branch glared at them while Chef, hiding on the roof, watched him go in.

Branch groaned before he kicked the can. "I can't believe that...no good...stinking...Bergen! You do all the work for him and how does he repay us? A stab in the back and leaves us in the dark!"

"Branch, maybe he's just a little stressed out. I mean, after seeing The Dark Slenderman himself, it could make anyone tense," Poppy said.

"Sure, why not?" Branch angrily waved his arms around. "As if we've never been stressed out!"

Poppy sighed. "Look, Branch, why don't we just head back to Gristle's apartment? We'll take a breather and meet Gristle there when he's done. We could play with Barnabas til then."

Branch scoffed. "Pass. I'll just stay here and blow off some steam."

"Okay, then. See ya later and be careful," Poppy said as she then left Branch alone and headed towards the apartment.

Branch groaned. "If I was his size, then I'll give that Bergen a piece of my mind!" He then lifted an empty bottle, then tried tossing it while Biggie, who watched the whole thing with the Snack Pack and the other trolls, spoke.

"Wow, I have never seen that before."

Branch yelped as he tripped and dropped the bottle, shattering it. They then looked at Rudy and the other trolls. "Yeah, it's like you guys are their fluffy buddies or something!" The trolls laughed along, except for the Snack pack, as Branch frowned, getting up.

"I'm sorry, Branch. I know there are too many of us. I tried to even-"

"You know what? It's okay," Branch said calmly.

"Branch?" DJ Suki wondered how calmly he spoke after seeing his outburst before.

"We've been selfish!" He turned to the trolls. "You guys hungry?"

"What, are you kidding? Yeah, we are!" Rudy exclaimed in which the others agreed, nodding their heads.

"All right, dinner's on me," Branch declared. "We'll go after closing time!"

"But what about Poppy?" DJ Suki asked.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her something from our run. Besides, I don't think she'll agree to this but what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Cooper whispered to Guy Diamond.

"Good, because I thought I was the only one," Guy Diamond added in which the girls became a little concerned.

"In fact..." Branch then turned to Biggie. "Tell King Peppy that Branch said to bring the whole clan!"

* * *

That night, at the apartment, Gristle Jr. came in. "Little chefs? Branch? Poppy?"

The Bergen then came to the small beds, noticing both of them empty. "Hey, Junior." Gristle turned and saw Poppy, still frowning, with Barnabas on the floor.

"Hey. I'm glad that you made it home. Where's Branch? Isn't he with you?"

"No. He said he wanted to blow off some steam before coming here," Poppy said, while petting Barnabas who moaned happily from her gentle touch.

"Poppy...listen, about tonight...I was just stressed and..." Gristle explained, but Poppy stopped him.

"I know and I understand. It was a big change for all of us. There's no hard feelings."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, where do you think Branch is?"

Poppy pondered and then stood up on Barnabas back. "I bet I know where he is."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, as Hugo got his coat, he turned the lights off, then headed out the door before locking it. As soon as Hugo was gone, a familiar orange troll grinned to Branch, who was next to him as they opened the drain top.

"Oh, this is great, Branch. When Biggie told me what you said, I admit I was dumb-folded since you didn't like to steal." Peppy looks around the area. "An inside job, huh? I see the appeal."

"Shush," Branch, coming out with the Snack Pack, hushed him. "It's just in case there's night patrol here." The Snack Pack and Branch then headed to the fridge door.

"Branch, are you sure? What if Poppy finds out?" Satin whispered.

"Yeah, and besides, you hate stealing!" Chenille added.

"Then it's on me," Branch said. "Also, this is more like a little...payback. So some food goes missing, there's always more to offer for these guys."

The twins looked uneasy as the trolls opened the fridge door. The group got the door opened as King Peppy got inside. He then signaled Biggie, Rudy, Aspen, and the trolls to head in. "Let's go," Rudy said quietly.

With that, all the trolls went in the fridge in a single file until they reached inside which they all spread out, going to different areas of the fridge. Biggie even tried climbing the poles until he slipped and slid down with Smidge and Aspen.

"Wah!" They cried.

Peppy signaled more trolls as they came. Many of the trolls then got each food they could grab as more and more of them were about to head in. With food on their hands, they went back to the sewer. They took fruits such as pears, strawberries, lemons, etc. and even grabbed some vegetables, grain, and some cheese.

Just then, they heard someone opening the door. All the trolls there hid quickly. Some managed to go down the sewer and shut the drain top while others scattered onto the dark tiles on the floor hoping that their dark colors and the darkness could blend them in. When it opened, Gristle Jr. and Poppy looked around.

"Little Chef?" Gristle spoke as he turned on the light.

"Branch, are you here?" Poppy called out.

Branch then looked at both King Peppy and the Snack Pack before coming out. "Stay here and don't make a sound." He then ran out the door and stopped in front of Gristle. "I'm right here, guys."

"Oh, there you are, Branch. I was beginning to worry about you," Poppy came to him with a soft smile.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, but thanks for caring," Branch said.

"Hey, Branch," Gristle came and kneels to him. "I thought you went back to the apartment. Then, when you weren't there but Poppy was..." King Peppy glared at Branch but was surprised yet confused by his and Poppy's actions as he listened to Gristle. "Well, I don't know...I...It didn't seem right to leave things the way that we did."

The trolls huddled nervously on the black diamonds on the floor. One troll even had to pull his hair closer to match the pattern.

Gristle sighed deeply. "So look...I don't wanna fight. I've been under a lot of, you know, pressure. A lot has changed and...not very much time, you know."

The Troll King looked at the other trolls hiding behind the food. Some hid inside crates, a few hid inside the cheese holes, and one even disguised himself as a sausage. DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, a few others, and Aspen hid inside an egg carton while Cooper, Rudy, Satin, and Chenille hid inside the coffee beans.

Biggie, hiding behind the asparagus, smiled at the grapes as he picked one and ate it. He enjoyed the taste and started picking up one by one secretly into his mouth.

"I'm suddenly a Gristle and I gotta be a Gristle, you know! People will be disappointed and it's...well, weird. You know?" Gristle Jr. continued. "I have never disappointed anyone before, because nobody's ever expected anything of me. And the only reason anyone expects anything from me now is...because of you guys."

"Aw, thank you, Junior. That truly means a lot to us. Doesn't it, Branch?" But she saw that Branch looked a little guilty. "Branch?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm actually...speechless. I guess I shouldn't have caused you pain from all the hair pulling. I'm sorry."

Gristle Jr. stood up and spoke surely. "No, I should be the one apologizing to you guys. I haven't been fair to you. You both have never failed me and I should never forget that."

Just as Biggie was about to reach for the last grape, with his stomach bulging with grapes, Smidge tried grabbing him.

"You guys have been good friends. My closest friends."

"No, Biggie, no!" Smidge whispered as she tried pulling harder.

Just then, the two fell down to the ground, with the big cheese wheel hitting Biggie, making him spit out the grapes toward Gristle Jr.

"The most honorable friends a Bergen could ever have-" He then felt the grapes hitting him. "Huh?"

"Junior, what is it?" Poppy wondered as she followed Gristle who walked towards the fridge. Branch gasped and looked worried.

The troll king, watching the door, yelped as he hid. Gristle Jr. then looked at the fridge. "What is going on here!?" He looked as he saw Rudy and Smidge lifting the cheese off of Biggie. The lights were turned on, then all the trolls yelped.

"RUN!" Peppy cried out.

"Dad?!" Poppy was shocked in seeing her dad and the clan inside. All the trolls scurried while Gristle and Poppy looked stunned. The Bergen yelped, trying not to step on any of the trolls.

Gristle was shocked and horrified. "Your dad?" He asked Poppy. "That was your family?" He then turned to Branch. "And you let them in? So you... you guys are stealing food?!"

"Well, after the way you yelled at us back there-" Branch nervously explained.

"Branch!" Poppy snapped and faced Gristle. "Gristle, listen, I had no idea about this and had no part of this!"

"But still, they were your clan! I can't believe you!" Gristle angrily said. "How could you guys!? I thought you were my friends!" The two trolls gasped as they slowly backed away from the Bergen. "I trusted you! I guess you trolls are nothing more than thieves and deceivers!"

He then grabbed a broom and started swatting all the trolls out the door. All the trolls, including Poppy and Branch, hurry out the building, frightened out of their wits.

"Get out! You and all your troll buddies!" Branch and Poppy then stopped as Junior continued. "And don't come back or I'll treat you the way restaurants are suppose to treat pests! And don't bother coming home either!"

He then slammed the doors as Branch and Poppy looked shocked about it. Branch then walked over to a stunned Poppy. "Poppy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for all this happen."

"Then why?" Poppy whispered.

"What?" Branch placed a hand on her shoulder, but she roughly escape the touch, surprising the teal troll.

"Then why did you do it?!" She yelled, the others stepped back nervously after hearing her shout. "How could you do this? You've told me that you hated to be a thief and what do I found you doing back there? Stealing!"

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand? It's clear that you brought the whole clan to break into the restaurant to steal food! So you've been lying to me?"

"No! I would never lie to you!" Branch argued. "This was just a small payback after the way he treated us before."

"But at least he had the heart to apologize!" Poppy pointed out. "But you didn't had the heart to forgive! Now because of you, everything is ruined!" She said as she walked away. Branch follows her as the clan stayed where they were to let them sort this out.

"Poppy, wait!" Branch ran up to her and grabs her arm to stop her. "Listen to me. I'll make it right. Just tell me what to do!"

"There's nothing you can do that will make it right again!" Poppy yanked her arm back. "Your actions and poor judgment had crushed our dreams of being chefs!"

" _Our_ dreams? No. Being a chef was _your_ dream! It's always has been! Not mine! All I wanted was to have a better life, not being a Bergen's pet!" Branch spatted out. "I never should have agreed with that Bergen!"

"The Bergen has a name you know! And what do you have against Junior, anyway?" Poppy said.

"I don't!"

"You don't? Sure looks like it after breaking his trust over us!"

"I wasn't trying to break his trust! I didn't even know you were coming with him to the restaurant!" Branch said.

"We were worried! And how could you do even do this behind my back?"

"I don't know, okay?!" Branch yelled. "But tell me this, Poppy, because I'm curious. Did you really wanted to be a chef in order to help our clan or maybe it was to learn the ways of a Bergen so you could be like them? Are you tired of being a troll?"

"No! You don't know what I think, Branch!" Poppy pointed at him. "I just wanted to be a great chef like Chef Gristle Sr. and to have the same love of cooking as he did. I love to cook and you know it! Yet I wonder if you do too."

"Well, guess what, Poppy. You could try cooking every recipe that's ever been created but in the end, no Bergen will accept a troll as a chef!" Branch revealed.

"If that's true, then why? Why did you even helped me with sneaking into the kitchen back in the forest? Why did you agreed to help Gristle cook? Why did you even cook with me if you believe that no one will accept us trolls?! Tell me why!"

"Because I love you!" Branch revealed out loud. His answer silenced Poppy as she stared in shock and surprise.

Branch stared at her, making labored breaths as he took everything in. He just revealed his hidden secret. It was true. The whole reason he risked his neck for her, the reason he went with her for her cooking schemes, all that sneaking around, reading cookbooks, and even helping Gristle, it was all for her. He then sighed sadly as he walked passed her. She turned to him, not saying a word.

"Before the agreement and before the fame...before the separation, I always helped you and always went behind your father's back because I wanted nothing more than to be with you...because to me, you're more than a chef. You're beautiful, brave, kind, and smart and I'll always love you for that. To me, you'll always be the greatest troll in my eyes," Branch said, with a sad look in his eyes. Struggling to keep his emotions in control, he continued. "But now...I can see that you don't want me around anymore. I can never express how sorry I am for ruining your dream, but know that each moment I shared with you, will always be my precious memories."

Poppy stared and realized that Branch has always been by her side even though the risks were great. He always watched over her, helped her, and even comforted whenever she's sad. And his caring eyes were shown throughout their training together. How could she had been so oblivious to all that?

"Branch...I..."

"Please, don't make this harder for us. Poppy, you have a great family, a father who cares for you, friends who adore you. Those are the blessings that I have and so do you, but if you're still willing to choose to being a chef over your family, then go. I just don't want to hear or know that everything you have isn't good enough...including me," Branch said with tears in his eyes. It was then that Poppy gasped when she saw his colors fading, turning himself into complete grey with black hair. He then faces her until he turned around and left her alone.

Poppy just stood there and dropped to her knees as she began to cry. Not only did she lost a friend but also, caused the happiness of a troll to leave.

When Branch returned to the clan, they all gasped when they saw the now grey Branch before them. The Snack Pack and Peppy then walked over to the sad troll as Branch looked down.

"You were right, Peppy." He sadly said. "Who am I kidding? We are what we are...and we're trolls." King Peppy nodded as Branch began to turn and leave. "Well, Poppy's fine and I don't know if she'll join you or not. But he'll leave soon and now you know how to get in. Steal all you want."

Branch then started leaving the clan as the King Peppy and the Snack Pack looked at him. "Wait, you're not coming?"

"Lost my appetite," Branch muttered solemnly.

"Branch?" Guy Diamond called out.

"Everyone, don't follow me..." Branch ordered. The Snack Pack looked sadly at him as he left.

As soon as Branch was far away, he looked at the building with Gristle's face. He then left while the sign turned off its lights.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	15. A Heartwarming Rescue and Forgiveness

**Here's chapter 15!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **mikaela2015 - Yeah, but Branch won't be sad for long. You'll see.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Well, I just love moments that I thought the movie needed and with extra characters, I needed some extra screen time for our trolls. Poppy and Branch's fight was needed to test their true feelings for each other, no matter how hard it is. Yeah, this is one of my favorite films, too.**

 **Reby Montana - Yeah, obviously the fight impacted Branch gravely, but he won't be grey longer. Luckily for me, you're patient.  
**

 **Black Raider - Yeah, I wanted it to be dramatic or at least, one of the most climatic chapter this story will have. As for your reference question, yes, it's based from that film. I thought it was fit for it.  
**

 **TheSnackPack - Good to know you love the chapter. I know what happened to Branch was sad, but it won't last forever.**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 15: A Heartwarming Rescue and Forgiveness** **  
**

* * *

 _In the restaurant, Gristle Jr., now wearing a waiter's outfit, is attending Nicholas Tombstone whom was looking at his menu silently. Junior gulped nervously as he approached him._

 _"Do you know what you would like this evening, sir?"_

 _Nicholas smirked. "Yes..." He answered before forming a devilish smile. "I'd like your heart roasted on a spit!" He then laughed wickedly as Gristle Jr. gulped before he screamed._

* * *

"Gah!" Junior awoke shaken from the nightmare as he held his beating heart. He was back in his chef clothing and alone inside his office until he heard someone knocking. "Uh, come in!"

The door opened as Bridget came in. "Today's the big day. You should probably say something to them," She said softly.

Gristle was panting like mad and then, he looked a little worried. Today's the day when Nicholas will inspect whatever he had to offer. However, since the trolls left, he felt more insecure than before.

"Like- like what?"

"You are the boss, Junior. Inspire them."

He sighed as he thought about what a boss might say to his employees. A bit later, Gristle put the stool down as he came up. Bridget calmly stood by his side, looking upon the others.

"Uh, attention," No one stopped and Gristle cleared his throat and shouted louder. "Attention, everyone!" Everyone then stopped as they looked at Chef Gristle Jr. "Tonight is a big night, Appetite is coming, and he's gonna have a big Tombstone!" He stopped as he realized his mistake. "D'oh! I mean Tombstone...he's coming...the critic...and he's gonna order...something...something from our menu."

The others only groaned. Bridget sighed heavily while placing her hand over her eyes. "Oh boy."

* * *

Outside, Branch was listening from the window as Gristle continued.

"And we'll have to cook it!"

Branch only sighed sadly as he watched Gristle making a fool out of himself. "It's all my fault. Poor Junior is going to look like a fool without our help, Poppy won't listen, everything is going grey," He said as he looked at his own reflection, seeing that he's now grey. "Literally."

"Just can't leave it alone, can you?"

Branch heard a familiar voice and then turned as he saw Biggie before climbing down. "Brother, you really shouldn't be here during restaurant hours."

"I'm your brother, Branch. We stick together like our friends. And don't worry about Poppy. She'll come around, you'll see," Biggie comforted him.

"I hope so. But still, it's not safe for you to be out here."

"But I'm hungry! And I don't need the inside food to be happy," Biggie said with a smirk. "The key, my friend, is to not be picky." He then lifted part of the cardboard near the trash pile. "Observe."

Branch widened his eyes in alarm and noticed something as Biggie was about to head in while going for a small berry in it.

"Biggie, no! Wait!" He then shoved Biggie and the berry out just as the cage doors suddenly snapped shut, trapping Branch inside.

Biggie gasped. "Branch! Oh no! Oh no, no, no! What do we do?"

"You can't stay here! Go get help and hurry!" Branch said.

"I'll go get Peppy!"

Just then, the cardboard was lifted as the brothers gasped at who was smirking to them: Chef. Biggie ran while Chef chuckled. "He-he-he!" She lifts the cage as Branch shuddered upon her gaze. "It seems that I only managed to catch only one of you, but one is better than nothing. You and your friend might think you are chefs, but you both are still only trolls."

Branch gulped.

* * *

Back inside, Gristle continued on, even though the others looked bored and unsatisfied with their boss's speech. "Sure he took away a star last time he reviewed this place, sure it probably killed Gri-uh, I mean Dad..."

"Oh, this is very bad ju-ju right here," Reuben muttered as he sat on the floor, groaning.

"But I'll tell you one thing-"

Just then, the door behind him opened as Woodrow panted. "Tombstone is here!"

The crowd became more alert now and muttered as Gristle looked at Bridget, who only rolled her eyes, and then took charge as she spoke to the chefs.

"Nicholas Tombstone is just another customer." She claps her hands. "Let's cook!"

"Yeah, let's..." Gristle then noticed the chefs all going to work as he chuckled sheepishly before groaning. "Okay..."

Meanwhile, Nicholas Tombstone sat in his table right in the center of the whole restaurant. On his lap was Creek, wearing a navy blue cloak and hood to hide his hair and his yellow pants, right underneath the napkin as he told Nicholas he would. As a couple minutes had passed, Nicholas was busy reading his menu until he felt Creek shifting beneath.

Looking sideways to see if anyone is looking, he faced down to his little friend. Creek had his legs crossed while his hands were clutched together on top of his pants. "Is anything the matter?"

"Yeah, I was wondering: where's the bathroom?" Creek said.

"I told you to go before we left," Nicholas whispered.

"Actually, you didn't. You said 'there's no way that the new chef would impress me with any of his recipes'" Creek quoted him. "Then you told me that we're leaving and that I would have to be careful not to be discovered. And here we are."

"Well, you can't leave. Can't you hold it?" Nicholas asked.

"Unless I want my kidneys to burst, no, I can't!" Creek whined.

"Have you tried crossing your legs?"

"Yes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Creek indicated his crossed legs.

"What about thinking dry things?"

"My friend, you got two choices: in or out? Either way, I am going!" Creek seriously stated and his face shows that he wasn't kidding around.

Nicholas had no choice but to let him leave. He said with a sigh, "Alright, just lay low, do your business, and come back safely, alright?"

"Quicker than you can say 'Bon Appetit!' Thank you!" Creek climbed down and climbed onto a tray cart which passed by the restaurant exit.

* * *

Back outside, Creek managed to finish his lavatory business with a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was a close one. Now, back to Nicholas before the food's served." He was about to reach the steps of the restaurant when he heard a unfamiliar voice not far from him.

Curiosity got the best of him as he followed the noise. On the other side of the street, he saw Chef lifting the trunk of her car while loading something inside of it. It looked like a cage but what shocked him even more was that there was a troll inside!

She then glared at her troll prisoner. "So, my little troll, I have in mind a simple arrangement for you. You will create for me a new line of Madame Chef's Frozen Foods, and I, in return, will not put you on my menu or kill you." Branch gasped as he began shaking in fear. "And if I see your little friend on the way, I'll make sure you both get reunited."

"You stay away from her! If you hurt her, in any way, I'll make sure your next meal will be your last!" Branch threatened while holding the bars.

"Oh no, I won't hurt her. I wouldn't dream of it. But you see, troll, you two took everything from me and humiliated me. Surely, you do realize that I simply can't let any of you go...unpunished."

Branch looked extremely worried as the Bergen laughed before closing the trunk.

"Au revoir, troll!" Chef evilly said while heading to the restaurant.

Biggie, hiding from view, gulped, looking worried for Branch. His brother saved him and it was because of his appetite that he's trapped. "I have to go find help. Hold on, Branch." He then turned and ran to find help.

Creek saw the whole thing and then ran towards the car. He hoisted himself to the trunk and knocked on it. "Hello? Are you okay?"

Branch heard the knock, but the voice was different. He didn't recognized the stranger, but more some reason, sounded familiar, like a lost memory. "Who-who's there?"

"I'm...I'm a troll!" Creek answered, not sure if he should give his name away. "Are you from the clan, I mean, is your leader King Peppy?"

"Yes, he is," Branch answered. He thought it was strange for a troll to ask that. He knew all the trolls in his clan, but the stranger seems to be not from around here. "Who are you?"

"It...it doesn't matter. Listen, is there anything I can do to help you escape?"

"The trunk's locked. There's nothing you can do." Branch sighed in defeat but then thought of something. "Unless...yes. There's one thing you can do. Go find Princess Poppy!"

"Poppy?" Creek was surprised to hear that name. "You know the princess?"

"Yes, find her and tell her that Branch is in trouble and that he needs her. Go, hurry!"

"But where do I look? How do I find her?" Creek asked.

"Just try looking around behind the restaurant, if not in the roof tops. You'll know when you'll find her. She is as beautiful as a rose, her eyes are like two pools so deep I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air. And her smile - the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine just as bright," Branch explained poetically. No matter what situation he's in or whatever he or Poppy feels, he will always love her.

Creek was amazed by his poem. Through his words, it's obvious that Branch loves her. "You share some kind of special connection with her, mate?"

"Yes, though I have hurt her and because of that, I lost my colors. But at least, I can try to warn her. Look, you must hurry! Please, go!" Branch ordered.

"I'll try!" Creek nodded as he jumped down and hurried towards the restaurant.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Woodrow gulped as he sighed before forming a 'smile' and headed to a waiting Tombstone.

"Uh, do you know what you would like this evening, sire?" The waiter nervously asked.

"Yes. I think I do." He said, looking at his menu. "After reading a lot of overrated popularity about your new cook, you know what I'm craving? A little perspective. That's it!" He closed the menu as he continued. "I like some fresh, clear, well-seasoned perspective. Could you suggest a good wine to go with that?"

Woodrow was confused by his order. "With uh...what sir?"

"Perspective. Fresh out, I take it?" Nicholas calmly asked.

"Uh...I am uh..."

"Very well! Since you guys are all out of perspective, and no one else seems to have it in this bloody town, I'll make you a deal. You provide the food, and I'll provide the perspective, which would go nicely with a bottle of Chateau 1947."

Woodrow cleared his throat. "I am afraid, that I am uh...well...your dinner selection, sir?"

Nicholas frowned. He quickly stood straight up to him and glared. "Tell your chef Gristle that I want whatever he dares to serve me! Tell him to hit me with his best shot!"

Woodrow turned and dashed away as Nicholas sat back down. He looked around and then looked at his pocket watch. "What in the world is taking Creek so long?"

Chef, meanwhile, looked at another waiter as she sat in a table on Nicholas's right side.

"I will have whatever he is having," She grinned as she thought. 'This is the best seat in the house.'

* * *

Sitting down in a corner, Poppy rested her chin on her knees in a seated position. All the events that happened last night kept replaying in her head. The look of betrayal on Gristle's face, the argument she had with Branch, his confession of his true feelings for her, and his loss of colors. It was all too much for her and she already cried much all night and even so, she still has kept her colors, though they are pale.

"You're going to mope all day?"

Poppy looked up to see DJ Suki, arms crossed, and the girls in front of her with concerned looks. "Poppy, listen, you haven't come home at all. You've been here all night. It's time for you to let go of the past and deal with the problem," DJ Suki insisted.

Poppy sighed. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't cause someone to lose his happiness. You weren't there when he said...that he loves me. I didn't even say anything after that!" She cried, forming new tears once again.

The girls were surprised to hear that. They knew Branch was close to Poppy, but for him to admit his feelings during an argument? It can definitely put anyone in shock. "But, girl, if you go to him and talk, he'll listen to you," Satin said to her.

Chenille added, "If it's true that he loves you, then he'll be willing to hear what you have to say."

"He told me not to find him. It's too late now. He'll never forgive me," Poppy sniffed.

"Poppy, don't give up. You're stronger than that." DJ Suki said softy. "You just need-"

"Please, just...leave me alone," Poppy turned away.

The girls became sad when seeing her friend like this and knew that there's no point in arguing. "Okay, Poppy. We'll leave you alone," Satin nodded before leaving with Chenille and Smidge.

"Just know that you'll never be alone, but one who ignores his or her own feelings will end up avoiding others." DJ Suki then looked back and continued. "This is something you must decide on your own, Poppy. But we'll be here when you need us, just as Branch does to you." She then left the pink troll alone with her thoughts.

Poppy sighed heavily as she stood up and slowly paced a few steps. She then felt another presence behind her. "I thought I told you that I want to be left alone!"

"Does that include spirits as well?"

Poppy turned as she saw the ghost of Chef Gristle Sr. in front of her. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're hurting," Gristle Sr. said. "And I don't think it's from when your friend kicked you out of the restaurant. No, I think it's because that you believe that you've hurt Branch, doesn't it?"

Poppy looked down. "I've been a terrible friend. I didn't gave him a chance to apologize, I've been blind to his feelings for me, and worst of all, he's been there for me ever since we were little while I wasn't! And now, he's gone."

Gristle softly said to her. "He's only gone only if you give up on him. Now, this is your chance to be there for him in return. He'll go across oceans and over mountains for you! But will you do the same for him?"

"I don't know," Poppy didn't look up.

"Oh, I think you do know, Poppy."

"Why do you tell me this?" She paced around as Gristle looked at her. "I've risked everything. I've risked my family when I snuck into the kitchen in the forest, I risked my life and Branch's when we formed a partnership with Junior, and now I should risk my friendship and future to find Branch? You only know how to cook! Why do you need to tell me about relationships?!"

"Because it's like cooking. When I cooked, I did it to make people smile. Because I loved to see their happy faces when they enjoyed my food. I love to cook and I love all who is dear to me. Also, food tastes even better when they're being made with love and especially, when they're being shared with the people you love."

Gristle smiled as he cupped Poppy's cheek as she looked up to him. "You are the greatest chef, Poppy, because you are fearless and only the fearless can be great. Follow your heart and share your love of any kind to others who need it. Go to him for you two make the greatest team I've ever known and I am forever proud of you both."

And with that, he disappeared for the last time, at least for Poppy that is. She was alone as she was deep in thought. All the memories came flooding back and reminded her of all she did with Branch by her side. He truly is the most loyal, compassionate, brave, stubborn, and most caring troll she ever known. She placed her hand in her heart at the thought of the teal troll who just turned grey. She knew at that moment that her feelings for him had grown and are true.

"I have to find him and fix things!" She declared.

"Princess Poppy! Princess Poppy, where are you?!" Poppy heard a mysterious voice calling her and as she followed it, she was suddenly tackled by a hooded troll. They both shook their heads, recovering from the fall and the stranger stood up and helped her up. "Princess Poppy?"

"Ugh, that's me! Who are you and why were you-" She silenced herself when she gasped. The troll's hood came off, revealing himself as a purple troll with blue/ teal hair and indigo blue eyes. "Wait a minute. I think I know you from somewhere." She thought and remembered that her father told him of such troll that had left them and also she remembered faint memories of him from her childhood. "You're Creek, aren't you?"

Creek touched his head and realized his hood was off, but now it was too late to hide that fact. "Yes, I am."

"But how? My father told me you were taken by Bergens years ago! I thought that-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, mate. I know that we have much to talk about, but there's an emergency!" Creek exclaimed.

"What happened?" Poppy asked worriedly.

"Oh, what was his name? Um-Brock, no. Brunch...Branch! Yes, Branch! He's in trouble!"

"What?! Where's Branch? What's happened to him?" Poppy gasped as she grabbed Creek's cloak desperately.

"He's fine for now, but he's trapped in a cage! A Bergen got him and locked him inside her car!" Creek said while putting on his hood again and brushing his cloak.

"Take me to him, please!" Poppy pleaded.

"That I will, your highness. Follow me!" Creek led the way with Poppy following behind as they ran for their friend in need.

* * *

Back in the car, Branch sighed and sniffed as he was crying himself to sleep. Just then, the ghost of Chef Gristle Sr. appeared near him before speaking.

"So, we have given up."

Branch sadly sighed. "Why do you say that?"

"We are in a cage inside a car trunk, awaiting the future in frozen food products," Gristle calmly said, hunching his shoulders.

Branch sadly shook his head. "No, I'm the one in the cage. I've given up. You, however...are free."

"But I am only as free as you imagine me to be...as you are."

"Oh please, I'm sick of pretending! I pretend to be a troll for King Peppy, I pretend to be a Bergen through your son, Junior, I pretend to be a chef for Poppy, and I pretend you exist!" He paced around as the ghost watched him. "That way, I'd have someone to talk to!" He frowned as he faces Gristle's ghost. "You only tell me stuff I already know! I know who I am! Why do I need you to tell me? Why do I need to pretend?!"

He chuckled as he floated to the sad grey troll. "Ha-ha-ha! Ah, but you don't, Branch. And neither does Poppy." He patted his arm. "You both never did. Be the greatest person everyone needs: yourself."

With that, Gristle Sr. disappeared for the final time before he looked up, realizing who he's truly meant to be. Just then, he heard Poppy's voice.

"Branch! We'll get you out soon!"

"Poppy?" Branch gasped and quickly grabbed the bars of the cage. Suddenly, he then heard cracking before he heard a thump.

"You missed!" Poppy shouted.

Outside, the Snack Pack, Peppy, and Rudy had finished pushing the statue, though it was the wrong one. "No, my other left!" Peppy pointed to the other statue sternly.

"Sorry," Rudy said. He then began pushing the other statue.

Branch's voice can be heard from inside the trunk. "Poppy, Peppy, anyone! I'm in here! I'm trap-"

The statue was shoved before it hit the car trunk, managing to create openings for them to crawl through. "Huh? What the-?" He went to the side cage as he shouted. "Guys!"

Just then, Poppy and his friends came along with Biggie and Peppy coming in behind them. "Hey, my brother!" Biggie laughed happily.

"Biggie! Poppy! Guys!" Branch was happy to see them.

"We'll get you out, I promise!" Poppy declared.

The cage was opened as they struggled to open it until it was big enough for Branch to slip out. When he was out, the group grinned as Branch smiled.

"I love you guys!" He hugged them as they giggled. He then turned to Poppy as they both stared at each other. "Poppy, I'm glad you're here and I'm really, really sorry for everything that happened before."

"No, no, Branch. It's my fault. I guess I just caught up in becoming a chef that I didn't see all the wonderful things I have and the people I've share my gift with. I'm sorry, Branch," Poppy sadly said as she then hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Branch hugged her back as well, enjoying their embrace. "I love you, Branch, with all my heart."

Branch gasped as he broke the hug and glanced at her face in shock. Poppy saw that his mouth gawked opened and he was speechless.

"After all this time, I finally realize of all the things you've done for me and I haven't done anything for you in return. I just want you to know that I forgive you and that you'll always be the other half of my heart. I understand if you don't return my feelings, but at least I've forgiven you and I hope that we could still be friends and-" Branch places his finger on her lips to make her stop talking.

Branch glances her with a sweet smile and cups her cheek lovingly. Poppy placed her hand over his, not wanting to let him go. In an instant, Branch bents down to her face and Poppy closed in as well until, finally, their lips touched, flooding themselves with happiness and love as they cherished their first kiss.

The other trolls smiled at their moment in silence and didn't dare interrupt. Suddenly, a magical thing happened. Branch's colors suddenly came back to him as his grayness was disappearing while his teal and dark blue colors returned. Poppy's colors also became brighter than before as both trolls glowed.

When both trolls stopped their loving kiss, they both were happy to see that they returned to their true colors. "Branch, your colors returned!" Poppy happily squealed.

"I guess so. It seems that our love did the trick," He smiled. They gazed at each other's eyes for a moment. "We should head back. Our friend needs us."

"Then let's go, partner!" She grabs his hand and headed out of the trunk, leaving Peppy and the Snack pack behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Peppy wondered.

"Back to the restaurant!" Branch shouted. "They'll fail without us!"

The trolls glanced as they all got on top of the trunk. "Why do you care?" Peppy asked.

"Because we're cooks!" Poppy declared.

The trolls glanced at each other before they decided to follow them.

Creek heard Poppy's words and became surprised. "There's another troll that loves to cook? Like me?" He chuckled to himself for he had never thought he would live to see trolls with the same love for cooking as him. "Guess I'm not alone after all." He then sprinted into a run and began to follow them as well.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, the chefs were all working hard, but they were too stressed out and nervous to concentrate on the orders and made disastrous slip ups on the way. Reuben was carrying a pot of soup which resulted in him accidentally hitting a delivery man on the way, tripping and getting soup all over himself. Bridget saw the scene and stopped what she was doing to help Reuben. All the while, Hugo was busy yelling at Junior.

"It's your recipe! How can you not know your own recipe?!"

"Hey, I didn't write it down, okay?" Junior said, passing by the three Bergens and then Reuben slipped and fell down again. "It just came to me."

"Then make 'em come to you again, okay? BECAUSE WE CAN'T SERVE THIS!" Hugo shouted.

"Where is my order?" Woodrow impatiently asked, barging in through the doors.

Junior picks up a napkin and spoke, "Can't we serve them something else? Something I didn't invent?"

"This is what they're ordering!" Chad said, holding up the order papers.

"Make them order something else!" Junior ordered nervously. Without the trolls to help him, all the pressure is onto him and he doesn't know what to do or how to react. "Tell them we're all out!"

"We cannot be all out. We just opened," Todd explained, hunching his shoulders.

Chad then walked to them. "I have another idea: what if we SERVE THEM WHAT THEY'D ORDERED?!" He shouted while showing the papers.

"We can make it! Just tell us what you did!" Bridget insisted.

"But I don't know what I did!" Gristle Jr. began to panic as the workers began to crowd him, seeking him for advice and knowledge that he doesn't know.

"We need to tell the customers something!" Hugo pushed on.

Gristle Jr.'s stress limit was really reaching the top by now. "Tell 'em...tell 'em...AAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran to the office, slamming the door.

"Huh?" Chad looked confused at Hugo while the others looked on confusingly.

* * *

Back outside, the two trolls were about to head into the restaurant, but Biggie, Peppy, and the rest of the Snack Pack grabbed them.

"Poppy!" Peppy grunted. They struggled as they were forced to let go.

"Don't do it!" Biggie held his brother but he was stronger despite the size.

"They'll see you all! Stop!" Guy Diamond said as he and DJ Suki tried to hold their friends. But it was too late as they all landed on the ground as the door opened. Peppy and the others ran off while Poppy and Branch stood by the door.

Bridget and Hugo were disputing over their situation. "We are not talking about me. We are talking about what to do right-" Hugo gasped as he and Bridget noticed Branch and Poppy while the other trolls were behind the door in the shadows watching the scene with worry.

"TROLLS!" Hugo screamed.

"TROLLS! TROLLS!"

The chefs then picked up their utensils, about to head to them while Gristle Jr., in the office, took a peek after hearing their shouts, noticing Branch and Poppy. Branch and Poppy hugged each other as they waited for their deaths.

"Branch!" The Snack pack yelled in alarm.

"Poppy!" Peppy called to his daughter, stretching his hand forward.

"Well, goodbye, Poppy," Branch said softly. "It's been an honor cooking alongside you."

"The honor's all mine, Branch. I love you."

The trolls kissed again before they braced themselves as the chefs almost neared them, about to go for the kill.

* * *

 **See what I did there? Cliffhanger! Normally, it's not my specialty, but I decided to use it for this case. Will our two trolls survive or meet their end right there, right now? Find out...on the next chapter!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	16. Revealing the Secrets

**Here's chapter 16!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - Aaaww! Thank you, my friend! That really means a lot to me. And don't worry, at least you're reviewing now and are continuing reading. And yes, I've have constantly (and still am) watched the trolls holiday sneak peek and trailer! XD OMG! It will probably come in one more month. At least I ordered the book, and yet I wonder if I should order the DVD.**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yeah, even though Creek is bad in the movie, I just can't honestly think of him as a bad guy much. And since in my first trolls story he was the antagonist, I decided to give him a new role in this one. Of course, they've kissed! Every favorite couple should not go without a kiss. And your wait for Creek's explanation might come sooner than you think!  
**

 **Reby Montana - Hey, had to make these two lover birds happy again and what better way than a kiss of true love? I know it sounds cheesy, but live with it. I'll continue soon enough.  
**

 **Black Raider - A taste of your own medicine, I would say. LOL! I'll update this story quick enough.  
**

 **TheSnackPack - It's just not the same without Broppy, is it? I knew you would love it.  
**

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 16: Revealing the Secrets** **  
**

* * *

All time seemed to stand still when the trolls, who expected themselves to be dead at the moment, suddenly heard a shout coming from Gristle Jr. when he jumped in front of the trolls.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

The trolls outside looked surprised. They just witnessed a Bergen protecting their friends, something that they didn't believe to be true. Branch and Poppy, still in their embrace, looked up as they saw Gristle Jr.

"You defended us," Branch said.

Gristle looked back with a smile. "Thanks for coming back, guys."

"We leave no one behind," Poppy smiled.

Gristle then looked at the Bergens as he spoke. "I know this sounds insane, but...well, the truth sounds insane sometimes. But that doesn't mean it's not..the truth. And the truth is..." He inhaled deeply and revealed to them. "I can't actually cook or have any talent at all. But these two trolls..." He picked the trolls up as he continued. "These wonderful, intelligent, caring trolls... They do."

The trolls nodded. "We're the ones behind the recipes." Branch spoke to them. The Bergens stared in shock when the trolls spoke, but remained silent.

"And we're the cooks, and proud of it," Poppy nodded in agreement, looking at Branch who smiled back.

"The real cooks. They've been hiding under my toque," Gristle said, letting the trolls on top of his head. "They've been controlling my actions." The trolls demonstrated by pulling the hairs as they made the arms move, much to everyone's shock. "They're the reason I can cook the food that's exciting everyone." Branch and Poppy landed back onto Gristle's hand as the chefs all looked shock and Gristle pointed to the door. "The reason why Tombstone is outside the door. You've been giving me credit for their gifts which is something they deserved from the beginning. I know it's a hard thing to believe, but hey, you believed I could cook, right?

The Bergens became more and more stunned as Gristle continued. "Now look, everyone, this works. It's crazy, but it works. We can be the greatest restaurant in Bergen Town, and these trolls, these brilliant little chefs..." Branch and Poppy faced him with smiles. "...can lead us there." Gristle sighed and then offered his hand to the others. "So...what do you say? You guys with me?"

Hugo stepped forward to Gristle with a look of disappointment and sadness. He sighed heavily while shaking his head and then handed his apron to Gristle as he looked shocked. They looked at Hugo heading out the door, never coming back. The group turned back as everyone looked concerned.

Outside, the Snack Pack and Peppy yelped and hid while about every chef that believed in Gristle Jr. left. Apparently, they didn't approve of the idea in letting the trolls leading them and not to mention that Gristle had lied and deceived them. The chefs had no choice but to quit and leave the restaurant. The door then closed as Gristle sighed.

They then looked at Bridget, the only one left. Her face showed betrayal and sadness. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked to him. "How could you?"

"I made a mistake, Bridget." Gristle sadly said. "All I wanted was to make things right and stay out of trouble. I wish I didn't had to lie to anyone, especially you."

"I just can't believe I looked up to you," Bridget said. She was about about to slap him, with Gristle about to receive it, but she only sighed with a tear in her eye as she shoved him away.

"Bridget..." Gristle whispered. But she left him without a word as she went on towards her motorcycle and he sadly watched her drive away, leaving the three friends alone.

"Well, that was a good waste of a speech," Branch slumped.

"We got to do something! Gristle, we can do this, right?" Poppy hopefully looked up to him, but from the look of his face, it seems unlikely that things will work.

Gristle then looked out the kitchen window as he glanced at Tombstone waiting impatiently. He placed the trolls on the kitchen table, then sighed sadly in defeat.

"I'm sorry, guys. But even with your help, we can't cook for all those customers with just the three of us. Thanks for coming anyway. I guess we should just quit while we're ahead."

It was no use as he remove his hat and silently went into the office.

* * *

Back with Bridget, she rode on her motorcycle with tears on her eyes. She then heard the car honking, then yelped. "Ahhh!"

She dodged the car before stopping and noticing the traffic. She looked sadly as she still looked depressed about what happened. She then turns her head to the right where there were books on display on the shop window. One of them being Chef Gristle's famous book.

Bridget then noticed the words which quoted Gristle's motto:"Anyone Can Cook" before she sighed, not paying attention to the traffic light which turned green and stayed where she was while the cars behind her started honking as the other cars drove by.

"If anyone can cook, maybe even trolls can cook too. Maybe I should give Gristle...another chance."

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Tombstone was becoming impatient as he looked at his watch before writing on his notepad, possibly pointing down some notes for his review.

"They are sure testing my patience if they haven't even brought any appetizer for me yet." He said while shaking his head with disappointment.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Branch and Poppy sighed sadly. "Come on...this place is gonna close anyway." Branch said. "By the way, Poppy, how did you know where I was? Biggie went to find King Peppy, so who alerted you?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe it, but it was actually..." She looked behind him and then raised a finger towards someone. "...him."

Branch turned around and noticed a hooded Creek coming towards him. When he stopped, he removed his hood to him. "I see that you two made it back together again."

"Branch, this is Creek," Poppy introduced.

"Creek?" Branch was surprised as well as shocked by the appearance of the troll that supposedly disappeared years ago. "Peppy told us that you were gone."

"Yes, I left but I assure you that I'm not dead as you can clearly see," Creek rubbed his neck shyly. "I have to ask: do you guys really can cook?"

Branch and Poppy looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we do. It was Poppy who started to dream of being a chef while I became her loyal partner and helped her find the ingredients needed thanks to my enhanced sense of smell," Branch explained.

Creek's eyes became misty as he scoffed lightly. "I always thought that I was the only one who enjoyed cooking. If I had stayed longer, I would have known or at least helped you with your recipes. I guess it might be time for me to leave my friend soon."

"What do you mean?" Branch wondered.

"I didn't come here on my own. I came with the critic Nicholas Tombstone," Creek explained.

"Tombstone?!" Both trolls reacted surprisingly and then Poppy asked, "He's your friend?! How?"

Creek chuckled. "Considering that you're friends with a Bergen, I don't see why this is a shock to you two. But yes, he's my friend. For you see, I owe him my life," He said, walking a few steps towards the door.

Poppy twiddled with her fingers, deep in thought. "Creek, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to you after you left? I know you had a fight with my father, but know this that after you left, he felt guilty and waited for your return."

"But when you didn't, he feared the worst and someone told him that you were taken by a Bergen. We assumed that you were gone," Branch added.

Creek was surprised by what they were asking. It has been years since his leaving from the clan and even though he lived well with Nicholas, he still hoped for the day to see at least one troll from his clan. He slowly turned to them and told his story.

"As you may already know, I was the only troll of the clan to appreciate fine cooking from the Bergens. I secretly cooked and invented my own recipes using Bergen food and berries from the wild. But when King Peppy found out, we had an argument and I left angrily, saying that I wouldn't return."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the forest where the trolls lived before moving out, a young Creek walked for a while through the forest, carrying a pole with a bag of his stuff tied at the end of it. As he walked, he thought about the fight he had with Peppy before deciding to leave the clan._

 _Creek remembered Peppy dumping his hard work like water down the drain. He was just trying to do the thing that he loves, but Peppy's fears and strict rules had ruined his dreams. He looked back at the direction he came in and sighed before continuing down his path._

 _It was raining hard that night. The wind blew strongly against his face. It also whipped the branches around overhead, making the troll a little nervous as he walked by._

" _I don't think I've ever been out in such a terrible storm," He said nervously to himself. "I hope none of these branches fall on me."_

 _Just as he spoke, there was a loud crack above him and a second later, a huge thick branch crashed down in front of him, blocking his way. Creek stop short and shouts a cry of alarm. He trembled in place but calmed down when he saw that the branch barely missed him. He quickly turned and walked down another path._

"I walked through the storm, feeling cold and tired from the rain. It was even too dark for me to see where I was heading."

 _Half an hour has passed and Creek was exhausted. His clothes all muddy from all the slipping and falling in the wet mud on the ground. He was walking through a very narrow path where there was a strong muddy stream current from the excess rain below him. As he walked, he didn't notice a stone on his path and then he slipped._

 _He yelled in alarm as he slid down the muddy edge until he suddenly grabbed a root and stopped. Creek breathed heavily as he held on. He was half dipped into the water. The current was too strong for him to hold on, but he had to in order to survive. He tried to pull himself up, but then the root slowly snapped right before his eyes._

 _He fell into the muddy water. He tried to fight against the force of the current, feeling multiple twigs and leaves through the water. The water swept him into the streets of Bergen Town and as he tried to swim away, he hit his head hard on the edge of a sidewalk, knocking him unconscious._

 _The water carried him far and when he was about to be sent down the sewer, a hand suddenly grabbed him before he was lost forever. The hand gently opened, revealing the unconscious troll laying down, moaning softly before reverting back into his knocked out state._

* * *

"All I remembered was being swept by the current and hit my head on something. When I came to, I found myself in a room with a Bergen. And that Bergen was Nicholas Tombstone."

 _Hours later, Creek opened his eyes and woke up feeling tired and weak from the water ride in the rapids. He looked around to find himself_ _in a dark room illuminated by a few lamps, with a red carpet leading from the door towards the desk where he is located. He realized that he is wrapped in a small cloth as a blanket and on top of a cushion._

" _Finally awake, I see."_

 _Creek stiffened when he heard a voice. He turned around and froze when he saw the tall, skinny Bergen Nicholas Tombstone beside his desk. The purple troll panicked and backed away in fear._

" _Relax. I won't hurt you. But it looks like you had a nasty ride down the waters, haven't you?" Nicholas then carried a tray and placed it on the desk. The tray carried a small cup where he served a special blueberry tea with honey and a small plate of berries for Creek. "Here, you must be hungry and thirsty."_

 _Creek was cautious and suspicious of the Bergen. He never thought of a Bergen being this nice to him, let alone saved him. He hesitated taking the meal. "Not that I am ungrateful, but why did you save me? I thought Bergens hated trolls or even eat them."  
_

 _"Oh, I don't eat trolls. They just don't seem to be delicious. No offense."_

 _"None taken." Creek replied, taking no ill feeling towards the Bergen._

 _"And as for why I saved you, well, when I was younger, I was timid and frail and I didn't have any friends. One day, I discovered some trolls living in the forest where I grew up. I would watch them collect food, sing, dance, and all sorts of things. But I never got the chance to meet one because of what I was. It amazed me to see such small creatures handling everything despite their small size. My mother always told me that some creatures may be small, but they can also be mighty especially when they're determined. She also told me that all living things deserves respect from the small troll to the giant Bergens. I guess I saved you because you were a creature in need of my help, and deep down...I hoped for a chance to get to know one."_

 _Nicholas then sat in his chair, placing his hands on the desk. "I believe you are afraid to eat because you do not know who I am. Well, my name is Nicholas. Nicholas Tombstone the food critic. I taste the food served in famous restaurants and review them with either positive or negative responses. And if I don't like the food, I don't swallow. Lately, there aren't many restaurant that pleases my taste. So, what's your name, small one, and where are you from?"_

 _Creek then took a sip from the tea which he enjoyed and took a bite of a berry. After swallowing the food, he timidly answered. "Cr-creek. My name is Creek. And where I am from? It doesn't matter because I can't go back."_

" _May I ask why?" Nicholas wondered curiously._

" _You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir," Creek sighed._

" _Try me," Nicholas grinned._

 _Creek had explained everything that had happened to him lately. From trying Bergen food, to learning how to cook in secret, to eventually leaving the clan in anger. Both troll and Bergen shared conversations as if they known each other for a long time._

 _By morning, Creek surprised Nicholas with a well cooked breakfast as a token of his appreciation for saving his life. When Nicholas tasted the food, he found it delicious. Even though Nicholas loved it, he hesitated writing a review about Creek's food._

" _Creek, your food is exquisite. It deserves to be in the papers, but if everyone finds out what you are, who knows what will happen to both of us," Nicholas said._

 _"I understand, but at least I made someone happy for my cooking, not that everyone back home does." Creek sighed as he began to walk away._

" _Where are you going?" Nicholas wondered._

" _Who knows? I can't go home and even if I do, will they accept me back even after I abandoned them or worse, when they realize that I was with you?" Creek sighed heavily._

 _Nicholas felt bad for the young troll. All alone and separated from all he ever known. "What about your parents?" Creek looked back to him, shaking his head solemnly. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you don't..."_

" _It's okay. You live trough it. At least that's what I did." Creek assured._

" _We're not different, you and I. I also lost my parents long ago." Nicholas pinched his nose and sighed. "You know, you are welcomed to live with me. I'll make sure you're never discovered and feel free to make us a meal too."_

 _Creek was surprised by his offer. He thought about it. Nicholas sounds like an honorable Bergen, strict and slightly scary sometimes, but respectable and dependable. But still, he feels insecure. Then he thought of an idea._

 _Creek bowed his head and spoke maturely. "Nicholas Tombstone, I am honored that you gave me such an offer. I am willing to stay with you, but I want to make a proposition with you, if you're interested."_

 _Nicholas's curiosity peaked. "What do you have in mind?"_

" _I will stay with you and cook the meals you want to eat until the day you find a worthy chef that impresses you and has the same love I have for cooking. When that day comes, you will write a positive review should the food moves his heart, no matter what, and then...I'll be free to go. Do we have a deal?" Creek said offering a hand to him._

 _Nicholas pondered a moment. It might be while before that time comes when a chef impresses him, but still, he makes a fine deal for a troll. "It's a deal." Nicholas let Creek shake his finger because of their sizes. And thus, a new way of life for Creek was born._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Branch and Poppy listened to his story and were amazed to hear that after all this time, he's been with a Bergen, making food for him. Almost similar to how they did the same for Junior.

Unbeknownst to them, Peppy and the Snack Pack stood in the entrance, their eyes widened with surprise and their mouths hanged opened. Hearing Creek's story had amazed them all and were shocked to realized all that happened to him.

"Nicholas saved my life years ago and I have been living with him ever since. We've reviewed many restaurants, most of them not as good as my cooking. And when we found out about Gristle Jr., I thought that he might be the one to change our lives." Creek chuckled, holding his head. "Imagine my surprise when the real chefs are actually you two. Trolls from our own clan. I've never even imagined that out of all the trolls it would be you two: the princess and her loyal companion."

"But Creek, did you ever miss us? I mean have you ever thought about... returning home to us?" Poppy asked softly.

Creek was taken back. It's true that he hadn't forgotten about the trolls, but even if he did wanted to return, would they welcome him with open arms? "Yeah, I...I've thought about it. But it's too late. I've left the clan because I was so angry. And even if I do wanted to come back, who would accept me again? Peppy wouldn't even forgive me after all I've done. It might be better for them to believe that I'd died at the hands of a Bergen."

"But you didn't," the three trolls turned back and saw Peppy walking towards them with a caring, concerned face. "We've heard everything."

"Dad!" Poppy came to him and hugged him which he returned. Peppy then broke the hug gently and walked towards Creek. The purple troll turned his face away, not wanting to face the king. But Peppy gently forced Creek to look at him.

"I've never thought I'd live to see you again. I thought we've lost you long ago."

Creek sadly sighed. "Peppy, I am...so sorry for leaving your clan...and for disobeying you. I just wanted to make a difference and contribute to our clan, but then-"

"There's nothing to forgive, Creek." Peppy interrupted him and sadly looked at him. "At least not from you. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for letting my anger pushed away a fellow troll out of our home. By refusing your talent, I've managed to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Creek, for everything I did to you. And just so you know, you're always welcome to return for there's always a place for you in our family."

Creek sighed in relief. Tears form in his eyes and struggled to keep them in place. In an instant, he tackled Peppy in a hug. Peppy gladly returned the hug. Poppy and Branch saw them and were happy that the past has been forgiven. They, too, joined in their group hug as did the Snack Pack behind him.

"Thank you," Creek whispered as he then separated. He wiped his tears away.

"Peppy, we really don't know what to say," Branch rubbed his neck shyly.

Peppy then turned to his daughter and Branch with a caring understanding look. "I was wrong about your Bergen friend, and...about you two. Even you Creek. Hey, even old kings are wrong once in a while."

Poppy then spoke. "I...I don't want you to think I'm choosing this over family and friends," She sighed. "Branch and I, we can't choose between two halves of ourselves-"

"Look, I'm not talking about cooking. I'm talking about guts! This really means that much to both of you?" The old king asked the two trolls.

The couple nodded. "Yes. It does with all our hearts." Poppy finished, holding Branch's hand.

Peppy nodded. "Well, in that case..." He then whistled, and in an instant, all the trolls, of all shapes, sizes, and colors gathered around as Peppy grinned. "We're not cooks, but we are family. You two tell us what to do, and we'll get it done."

Just then, the door opened as they turned and saw a familiar Bergen: Oswald. As soon as he entered, he gasped in shock and then dropped the book. The moment he saw the kitchen full of trolls, he became frozen in place.

Branch then looked at the picture of the Health Inspector with Oswald on it on the wall, then back to Oswald. He realized that he's the health inspector and if he leaves, he'll alerted everyone of the restaurant. Oswald backed away and quickly headed out.

"Stop that health inspector!" Branch ordered.

"Alpha team!" Peppy called out. Aspen, Smidge, Moxie, and some other trolls saluted. "Go, go, go go!" Peppy, along with them, chased after Oswald. "The rest of you, stay and help Branch and Poppy!"

The rest of the Snack Pack nodded and saluted. "Right."

Outside, Oswald tried starting his car as he noticed the Troll King and his troll army. He kept trying to start it, but the trolls overtook Oswald as they climbed onto the car like a swarm. The car then started up as it reversed and headed off with some of the trolls still on it.

Back in the restaurant, Branch and Poppy looked at all the trolls, including Biggie, Rudy, Creek, and the Snack Pack. "We got a lot of work to do, but if we work together, we can make it!" Branch stated. The others agreed with him.

Poppy turned to Creek. "You know, we could use a sous chef. Feel like helping and working alongside us?" She offered her hand to him.

"You want me to help?" Creek asked surprisingly.

"You don't want to disappoint the princess, believe me," Branch said. "Every hand counts."

Creek nodded and shook her hand. "Count me in."

"What do we do first, Branch?" Guy Diamond asked.

Branch looked at the sign saying "Employees Must Wash Hands", then both and Poppy smirked. "Time to get squeaky clean."

A bit later, as the dish washer was lifted up, the first group of trolls were clean as they smiled and headed to Branch and Poppy. Their skins shiny and clean and their hairs all puffy and fuzzy from the heat. But they enjoyed the cleaning sensation.

Branch then began ordering around, making the Snack Pack members in charge of the teams. "Team 3 will be handling fish with Cooper, Team 4, Roasted items with DJ Suki! Team 5, Grill with Guy Diamond! Team 6, sauces with the Twins!" The groups went to different directions. "Get to your stations! Let's go, go, go!" He shouted while slapping his hands.

"And remember, those handling food will walk on two legs!" Poppy called out.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	17. Ratatouille

**Here's chapter 17!  
**

 **I have an announcement to all: In my profile page, I have put on a poll for you guys to vote. Your vote will determine the new troll version that I'll write later on. It's already uploaded and ready for you all. Good luck!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - Of course. No one gets left behind whether they're Bergens or Trolls. I've added a few extra things for Creek's story if that helps. You will, but not on this chapter. The next one will. Thanks for the support!**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I added a few things after you've reviewed. I've tried to make it better but yeah, that's Creek's story and I'm pleased to hear that you liked it. Yeah, Peppy treats all troll as his own. I know that it's sad that the story is reaching its finale, but a completed story with a happy ending is better than a not completed one. When one story ends, another begins. Maybe it might be different, but it's something new and wonderful all the same. I just hope that you'll be there to review each story.**

 **Reby Montana - That's his story. Even Bergens have good natures. They're more than a team, they're family. I will and thanks!  
**

 **Black Raider -** ** **Yeah, but you make better cliffhangers** **than anyone I've ever read. Yeah, it is best to leave the past in the past.****

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 17: Ratatouille** **  
**

* * *

Hearing the commotion outside, Gristle Jr. peeked through the blinds, then gasped before going out of the office. "Oh my gosh!"

The young Bergen was amazed as he saw the trolls working hard in the kitchen. The trolls turned on the stoves and ovens, added ingredients, and cooked the foods all under Branch and Poppy's leadership. Gristle was amazed by this wonderful miracle and teamwork. They might just make it after all.

Branch and Poppy then noticed Gristle. "Hey, Junior! Hope you don't mind but we brought extra hundred pairs of hands."

"Guys, we need someone to wait tables," Gristle pointed out.

"That we do. Good thinking!" Poppy grinned.

"Up for the job?" Branch smiled.

"And before you do, could you do me a small favor?" Creek suddenly asked.

A bit later, Gristle Jr. was on roller skates while dressed as a waiter. He wore long black pants and vest with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, a white, apron bottom, and a black bow tie. He bursts out the doors with menus in hand and skated to every table, giving the menus to each table with every customer. He then grabbed the wine glasses before placing down the remaining menus and gave the wine to each table.

Gristle then stopped to where a disguised Chef was as he placed down the bread and poured the water. "I'm sorry for any delay, we're a little short tonight."

Chef kept her face hidden and replied with a disguised voice. "Please, take all the time you need."

Each table, Gristle made sure he refilled some of the customer's wine or water until stopping by Nicholas's table. He poured more wine into his glass.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Also, someone wanted me to pass this to you." Gristle then passed a small rolled up note to him.

Nicholas looked suspicious but accepted the note. "Very well. Carry on." Gristle nodded before skating away. Nicholas opened the note and noticed that it's from Creek. He read the note and says:

 ** _Hey, Nicholas,_**

 ** _Don't worry about me. I just got caught up with some old friends and they require my help. I'm sorry for any delay, but know that I'll return. Enjoy the food!_**

 ** _Creek_**

'Hmm. I'm glad he's fine. Now, let's see if I do enjoy the food,' He thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the whole place was busy, packed with trolls working on their respective stations. All hands were on deck, doing whatever Branch, Poppy, and even Creek told them to do. The others followed without hesitation. In fact, they found it kind of fun.

Branch saw Rudy who was beating on the steak. "Make sure that steak is good and tenderized." A couple of trolls lifted the steak up with a fork as the strong, dark orange troll kept punching it like a sand bag. "Cork it! That's the way! Make it move, Rudy! Make it move!"

He passed a station where Cooper flipped the fish onto another pan. "Easy with that salmon fillet." Branch instructed which Cooper nodded. "Got it, Branch!"

"Less salt, more butter!" Poppy ordered, stopping one troll from adding more salt and making the other troll, who was skating on a piece of butter across the pan, spread it faster.

Some of the trolls were sliding down the cheese graters as slides with the cheese at the bottom. "Only use the right kind of cheese," Branch told them.

Creek noticed a group a trolls. "Whoa, whoa! Compose the salad like you were painting a picture, mate! Every recipe is a work of art waiting to turn into a masterpiece!"

Poppy passed over a troll showing his spoon with sauce to her. She tasted it. "Not too much vinegarrette on that soup!"

"Don't let that pair of plums separate!" Creek told them. "Keep whisking!"

The three instructors continued walking around and examining everyone's progress. A few mistakes were made, but nothing they couldn't fix. "Gently poach the scallops," Branch passed on a troll serving the scallops on to a plate.

"Taste checkers, spoons down!" Poppy ordered. Satin, Chenille, and DJ Suki brought their spoons down for them to taste and judge.

"Ah, good," Creek liked the taste from Satin's sauce.

"Too much salt," Branch corrected DJ Suki.

"Good." Poppy tasted Chenille's sauce.

Biggie was currently fixing the dish as the three continued giving instructions. "Don't boil over the tomato! Not the eggplants-" Just then, Branch noticed Biggie about to taste the food. "Biggie!"

"Sorry!" Biggie stopped and cleaned the bowl before it can be served.

Just then, Bridget came back through the door and gasped as she saw the trolls all over the kitchen. She felt like throwing up as Gristle came in, with him grinning.

"Bridget! Wait!" He skated towards her as he hugged her. "Bridget!" He stopped as he grinned. "You came back. Bridget, I-"

Bridget pushed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't say a word! If I think about it, I might change my mind. Just tell me what the trolls want to cook!"

A bit later, after Bridget put on her chef uniform once again, Poppy and Branch took out a recipe as they let Bridget look at it.

"I think this will do," Poppy said.

Bridget looks at it and scoffed. "Ratatouille? It's a peasant dish. Are you sure you want to serve this to Tombstone?"

They nodded. "Of course. Let's get to work," Branch said.

Creek stopped the two. "You know, guys, since Nicholas let me come along, do you mind serving me that too? I have to see how good your cooking taste. If you don't mind, of course."

Branch and Poppy look at each other. They both nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, Creek. I guess you deserve the honor of being the first troll to taste our well-made dish. The others only tasted fruits and nuts, but a recipe? You've got it!" Poppy winked.

Creek smiled and with that, the three trolls went back to cooking instructions while Gristle Jr. return to his waiter work. Just then, before Bridget can begin cooking, she heard some tires screeching and the door being slammed open. There, she saw King Peppy's group bringing in Oswald all tied up and gagged to the fridge.

"One, two-" Peppy instructed.

"Three!" The trolls tossed the Health Inspector into the fridge as Rudy slammed the door.

Bridget sweatdropped. "Oookay..." She prepared to work on the dish, but Branch stopped her with a spoon.

"Not so fast!" He said.

"What? I am making Ratatouille." Bridget showed him the recipe.

"Not in the way you're making it, you won't." He shook his head.

Bridget sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, how would you prepare it?"

"Hmmm..." He taps his chin in thought.

* * *

A bit later, Branch and Poppy taught Bridget how to properly grate some vegetables. As she did, the trolls prepared the sauce, placing spices and other ingredients while smelling it. Then they spread the bottom with the sauce, placed in the scalloped potatoes, tomatoes, meat, and other vegetables in the pan one by one, and when they finished, Bridget came in and places a small cover on top of it before placing it into the oven and turning it on.

"There," Poppy said while Branch and Creek watched.

All while Gristle Jr. continued doing the tables. Nicholas, tasting his soup, became a bit concerned. The soup really peaked an interest in him.

Back in the kitchen, the oven cooked the ratatouille and the cover was taken off, revealing well cooked food in it, not too raw and not too burned.

Then after a while of letting the food to cool down, the Ratatouille was finished as Branch put the last finishing touches on it.

"And there you go! Two Ratatouilles for our customers outside," Branch finished.

"Well, it's now or never. Here's hoping Tombstone likes it." Gristle Jr. said while Bridget looked worriedly. He grabbed the plates and then skated off.

Poppy was finishing adding the last touches on an extra Ratatouille for Creek to taste. "Here it it, Creek. May our food send your taste buds to heaven." Poppy passed the dish to Creek and Branch joined her. King Peppy and the Snack Pack stopped their work to see the action for a moment. Creek picked up a fork and picked a piece of the food and before he could taste it, he looked at the two.

"Whatever happens, I am glad to have known you two. You did everything in your power to share your love of cooking to others and I am grateful that I helped too. And also, thank you for giving me the honor of trying your food, my friends. And-"

"Just taste the food already!" Smidge impatiently cried out.

Everyone laughed along. Creek chuckled and brought the food into his mouth and took a bite out of it. His eyes widened and when he swallowed, he grinned while shedding a tear from his eye.

"Branch. Poppy." He began as the others leaned forward, hopefully. "This...is...the most...amazing...terrific...incredible...and most delicious food I have ever tasted. It's like eating a piece of heaven. It reminded me so much of my first taste of Bergen food!"

Branch and Poppy smiled and giggled while hugging each other, happy of their success. Creek then let the Snack Pack have a taste of their own as well. Every troll gasped and then smiled as they enjoyed the sweet, delicious taste of the Ratatouille their friends made.

"This is unbelievable!" Cooper said with his mouth full.

"Ah, so good!" DJ Suki agreed.

Even King Peppy couldn't believe the taste. "Never have I tasted so enchanting in all my years. I thought I was blessed with a beautiful daughter and loving clan, but now, I am highly blessed, honored and proud that my sweet Poppy and loyal Branch are gifted chefs. Your gifts are truly wonderful. I was too blind to see it before."

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot." Branch said.

"But now, we have to wait for Nicholas Tombstone to try it. It all goes down to him," Creek worriedly said as they all faced the door.

* * *

Gristle Jr. headed to Tombstone's table before heading to Chef's, placing the food down.

"Ratatouille? He-he. They must be joking," She smirked, thinking that they were crazy in serving a simple dish to a famous critic like Tombstone.

Gristle Jr. gulped as Nicholas prepared to write down his thoughts on the food while the critic slowly picked the food with his fork. Every second was stressful for the young Bergen as he nervously watched the food reaching to Nicholas's mouth. He took a bite out of the food.

Just then, Nicholas gasped silently. His eyes widened to the max. And in an instant, he reminisced a memory from his childhood from when he was a young boy living in the country.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the flashback, a young Nicholas stood by the door of his house, looking sadly. He had just returned from his bike ride outside after falling off his bike. He received a nasty scrape on his knee from it. He sniffed as he shed a tear while looking at his mother, who was cooking in the kitchen._

 _His mother noticed her son and made a sad but caring smile. After tending his scrape, he gently set him down to eat as she placed a special bowl of food in front of him. She cupped his chin as she gave him a small kiss on his head, telling him that everything is fine._

 _Nicholas then smiled and took a bite out of the food, grinning widely. His mother's cooking was always special and delicious. She always made meals such as that to cheer him up whenever he's sad or lonely. No one can create better meals than his own mother.  
_  
 _(End Flashback)_

Nicholas Tombstone was still frozen, looking shocked. Just then, his hand slowly opened, letting the pen in his hand fall to the ground.

The Ratatouille was so delicious, so brilliant that it reduced Nicholas to his childhood memory of his mother cooking. Tears began to flow from his eyes. He didn't say a word, only smiled as he began eating the rest of the Ratatouille, savoring each bite on the way.

Shocked by his actions, Chef then tasted her food. She grinned for a second before going back to her angry mode.

"No. It can't be..."

* * *

In an instant, she left her table and barged furiously to the kitchen door.

"Who cooked the Ratatouille?! I demand to know!"

She removed the sunglasses, then gasped as she saw the trolls before she dropped the sunglasses in shock. A bit later, Chef was all tied up and gagged as she was being thrown into the fridge with Oswald for company.

Branch smirked as he rubbed his hands. "Payback is a dish best serve cold." He said before closing the door again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas Tombstone had just finished his meal with satisfaction. "I can't remember the last time I asked the waiter to give my compliments to the chef," He said while tasting the last bit of the food. "And now I find myself in a very extraordinary position of having my waiter be the chef."

Gristle Jr. smiled and lightly bowed his head. "Thanks, but I'm just your waiter tonight."

"Then who do I thank for the meal?" Nicholas asked kindly.

The young Bergen turned pale. "Um..Will you excuse me a minute?" He quickly turned and skated away to the kitchen.

Nicholas watched the door where he could hear yelling and yelping coming on the other side of the doors. From the door windows, both Bridget and Gristle Jr. can be seen arguing and discussing with each other about the current situation. Nicholas became concerned.

Just then, Bridget came out with Gristle Jr. by her side and both Bergens walked to Nicholas's table.

Nicholas greeted with opened arms and a smile. "Ah, you must be the chef-"

Bridget interrupted him by raising her hand. "I apologize, Mr. Tombstone, but if you wish to meet the chefs, I'm afraid you will have to wait until all the other customers are gone."

Nicholas thought for a moment and nodded. "So be it."

The others looked at each other and returned to the kitchen with their little friends. The trolls were pleased to know that their meal was a success, but yet, they wonder what will happen once Nicholas sees them. Creek assured them that he is gentle with trolls, but even he became worried. All they could do now is continue working to the end and hope for the best.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	18. The Finest Chefs in all of Bergen Town

**Here's chapter 18, in other words, the final chapter! I must admit that this story had received the most reviews than any of my stories that I've ever written. It may not be a hundred reviews, though I might get it after this chapter, but I'm glad that it's a success, especially to all you troll fans.  
**

 **Also, after taking account on the poll votes, I'm proud to announce the winning story of the vote: My next troll story will be based on Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron! Thank you for your votes and I'll begin writing it as soon as I can.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy the finale!**

 **mlpfanceline1 -Thanks. I know you will and I appreciate it. As for your question, yes. I will see the holiday special and then I already did and I loved it! I even have the novel version which had more parts than what the movie had, but still, both versions are enjoyable! The soundtrack is totally fun to hear. I especially love the 'Holiday', 'Love Train', and 'Friend Medley' song.  
**

 **Reby Montana - Yeah, I love that part too! I always love when a character gets busted before they do the act. LOL, indeed! Yes, Nicholas will meet the trolls but you'll have to read to see his reaction. Thanks for your vote, my friend, even though it didn't win the contest. But I still appreciate in you taking part of it.  
**

 **Black Raider -** ** **Yeah. Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Technically, Creek is more like a little friend than a pet. Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

 ** **mikaela2015 - Thanks!****

* * *

 ** **FYI:****

 ** **(Bold and Italic = Branch's narration)****

(Regular Italic = Nicholas Tombstone's review)

* * *

 **Trollatouille**

 **Chapter 18: The Finest Chefs in all of Bergen Town** **  
**

* * *

Since being suggested to wait for the customers to leave, Nicholas Tombstone waited patiently at his table. During his wait, customers had came and went one by one. Gristle Jr. was the only one who came out of the kitchen to continue his work as a waiter and serving the food at the tables, even coming to refill Nicholas's refreshments should he asked for more.

While waiting, Nicholas began to wonder what so special about these chefs that they won't came out the moment he asked for them in order to thank them. Maybe they're shy. Maybe they don't like crowds. Whatever the reason, he had to see them because their food had filled his heart with happiness and it was unlike anything he ever tasted since his mother's cooking. He continued waiting, tilting the wine glass back and forth as he did.

Hours had went by and finally, once the customers were all gone except for Tombstone, the two young Bergens looked at each other behind the door. Taking a deep breath and then an exhale, Gristle Jr. came out with a hat covering the trolls in them and Bridget followed as they walked towards Nicholas. When they reached the table, Gristle Jr. lifted the hat, revealing Poppy, Branch, and even Creek with them.

"Creek? What's all this about?" Nicholas was surprised to see his little friend with them.

"Well, Nick, as I explained on the letter given to you, I was helping some friends which are the ones you see here before you. Turns out that I've found my old clan and I helped them prepare the food they've served here," Creek explained. "But I tell you that though I helped out, the true chefs, the ones who served you the Ratatouille you ate, are these gifted trolls: Branch and Poppy." He presented them the two trolls.

Branch and Poppy waved and bowed in greeting. "Let me be the first to say that though it's a little...scary to meet an important Bergen such as yourself, it was an honor to have cooked this meal for you, especially with my partner." Poppy said while taking Branch's hand.

Nicholas was silent and then chuckled. "I must admit that I personally know Creek here as a gifted troll, but do you really believe that these two are the ones who have cooked all the food tonight?"

Gristle Jr. then spoke out seriously. "Mr. Tombstone, I know that this is hard to believe, but it's the truth. These two trolls, my best friends, are the best chefs you will ever find. I may be the son of the late Gristle Sr., but I am not a chef like Dad. These two are."

 **"** _ **At first, Tombstone thinks it's a joke! But as Gristle Jr. and Creek explains, Nicholas's smile disappears."**_ **  
**  
"So this is serious...right?" Nicholas managed to say after taking all this info in.

The young Bergens nodded. "If I may, let us show you everything back in the kitchen. You'll see it clearly with your own eyes," Gristle Jr. offered.

Nicholas glanced at the trolls, seeing that they aren't fooling around but are willing to show their work to an important critic such as him. He accepted the offer as he followed them to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Nicholas saw all the trolls cleaning the kitchen. Some put away the pots and pans, others cleaned the stoves and stations, and even stacked up the plates. Later, Gristle Jr. let Branch and Poppy control him as they remake the Ratatouille for Nicholas to see their progress while Bridget, Nicholas, and Creek watched.

They finished when Branch and Poppy added the finishing the touches of the improved Ratatouille. During all that time, Nicholas just stared and haven't made any reaction to all he had seen. They returned to the table where Gristle continued explaining their story to him.

 _"_ _ **He doesn't react beyond asking an occasional question. And when the story is done, Tombstone stands, thanks us for the meal..."**_

Nicholas stood up and said, "Thank you for the meal." He began to turn back until he saw Creek attempting to follow him. He stopped the troll which surprised Creek.

"My friend, I'm afraid you can't come home with me tonight," Nicholas said.

"But I always go with you," Creek replied.

"Do you remember our deal?" Creek nodded back. "Well, I believe the time has come for us to part ways."

"But Nicholas, you still haven't written your review. The deal states that I'll leave once you write it." Creek explained.

"That may be true, but I see that you found your family once again and I can't break that up. Why don't you stay with them for one night and wait for my review? Then we'll see the results. Does that sound reasonable?"

Creek looked back at his friends and then back to the critic. He faced him and nodded, though his face showed only sadness. Nicholas lifted his face with his finger softly.

"No matter what happens, I am glad to have had such a friend like you. Even if we do go our separate paths, our friendship will always stay in our hearts."

Holding back some tears, Creek hugged Nicholas's finger tightly as Nicholas patted his back, returning the embrace they shared. Once they finished, Nicholas looked at Branch and Poppy. "Take care of him. He's a good troll and a great friend."

"Will do," Branch nodded.

"That's a promise," Poppy agreed.

With that said, Nicholas Tombstone headed out.

 _ **"...and he finally leaves, without another word."**_

* * *

That night, Nicholas Tombstone returned alone at his office. Since coming back from the restaurant, he had taken in all he had seen and been told back at Gristle's. The trolls cooking, them controlling Gristle Jr. during all that time before and after earning him his fame, and even how he enjoyed the food they made.

He just looked at his window, glancing all of Bergen town from it. He even looked at his desk which he imagined Creek still on it with a smile on his face, but he wasn't and probably will not anymore. He knew he had to review the restaurant and his food, even if it involved the trolls and not because it's the truth, but it's because they deserved his true feelings for the food and to complete a promise to a friend.

 _ **"The following day, his review appears."**_

 _"In many ways, the work of a critic is easy. We risk very little yet enjoy a position over those who offer up their work and their selves to our judgment. We thrive on negative criticism, which is fun to write and to read."_

He said as he slowly paces around his computer. Just then, finally deciding what to say, he began writing his review.

 _"But the bitter truth we critics must face is that, in the grand scheme of things, the average piece of junk is more meaningful than our criticism designating it so."_

* * *

Outside Gristle's restaurant, the fountains poured out while Gristle Jr. with Bridget smiled as the couples kissed. Branch, Poppy, Creek, the Snack Pack, and King Peppy then walked out as they smiled while the others followed the troll chefs.

 _"But there are times when a critic truly risks something, and that is in the discovery and defense of the new. The world is often unkind to new talent...new creations..."_

The couple hugged continuously as Tombstone continued. _"The new needs friends."_ Bridget then went to her motorcycle and headed for home. Leaving Gristle and the trolls behind.

 _"Last night, I experienced something new: an extraordinary meal from two incredible unexpected sources."_

Gristle Jr. then offered Branch and Poppy back up, but both troll only smiled, closing Gristle's palm.

 _"To say that both the meal and its makers have challenged my preconceptions about fine cooking is a gross understatement."_

They then looked at King Peppy and their friends, who all offered them to head back to the sewer, but Branch and Poppy only shook their heads. The trolls then only sighed as they headed back into the sewers while Gristle Jr. left the two. Creek stayed a little longer until he followed the trolls back to the sewer.

A bit later, Branch and Poppy headed on out as they looked back at the restaurant before the lights turned off.

 _"They have rocked me to my core. In the past, I have made no secret of my disdain for Chef Gristle Sr.'s famous motto: 'Anyone can cook'."_

That night, in one of the boats they had escaped into from the forest, Biggie was trying to keep warm by a small fire next to him while he looked at King Peppy who only looked at the sky while resting on a small rug he uses as a bed.

Creek also looked at the sky from a ledge in the sewer. He was concerned of what the results might be from Nicholas's review. He trusts him enough to write his review and yet, he still wondered what will it say. With a sigh, he jumped down and left the sewers to search for two special trolls.

 _"But I realize that only now do I truly understand what he meant."_

Back in the apartment, Barnabas was fast asleep in his bed while Gristle Jr. looked up into the roof, deep in thought about the future. He hoped all will turn out well for not only him, but especially for Branch and Poppy. They deserved the credit. He even turned to look at the stars, not feeling sleepy at all.

 _"Not everyone can become a great artist, but a great artist can come from anywhere."_

In Bridget's apartment, she sighed as she felt lonely for Gristle while lying on her bed. She had forgiven him for the lying and understood why he did it. Even all that, it still doesn't deny her feelings for him and after getting to know the trolls, she realized that they indeed are talented trolls to be considered chefs. In fact, she even thought they were cute and kind and was happy to consider them as her friends as well. She barely slept, thinking about the review just as Gristle does.

" _It is difficult to imagine more humble origins than those of the geniuses now cooking at Gristle's..."_

With Branch and Poppy, they were about a mile away as they watched the town from the roof top they were on, with Poppy cuddling Branch. Creek later appeared and asked them if he could join them in their waiting and view watching. They didn't mind at all, knowing how worried he was for Nicholas's review. The three trolls stayed together through the night until the sun rose.

 _"...who is, in this critic's opinion, nothing less than the finest chefs in France."_

The next morning, Branch smiled as the sun rose. Creek seemed to be meditating while Poppy rested on Branch's lap until she woke up and locked her eyes on Branch's. She reached for his cheek and caressed it gently and the couple kissed lovingly.

 _"I will be returning to Gristle's soon, hungry for more."_

* * *

That day, Gristle Jr. read the review with Bridget, all grinning before hugging and kissing. The trolls, including Branch, Poppy, their friends, and even Creek, all watched and cheered happily. Creek was proud that his friend kept his promise and hoped to see him again when he returns to the restaurant. Branch grabs Poppy and twirled her around, laughing and cheering together as Biggie watched happily while eating a berry.

" _ **It was a great night. The happiest of our lives. But the only thing predictable about life is its unpredictability."**_

The next scene showed a man placing a "Closed for Violation of the French Health" on the door to Gristle's restaurant.

Turns out that after the review came, the trolls released their trapped captors considering that it's the right thing to do despite the consequences. But Branch and Poppy didn't care because what mattered the most was that their love for cooking still stayed with them and for their love for each other. They still have their family, their friends both old and new, and their future still held.

 _ **"Well, we had to let Chef and the health inspector loose. We're not that heartless even if Chef does deserves it. And of course, they ratted us out. But the food didn't matter. Once it got out that they were trolls in the kitchen, despite us being clean and everything, oh man, well...the restaurant was closed and..."**_

* * *

Finally, arriving at the present scene, Branch, who was narrating the whole story, was with Poppy by her side and both of them had aprons on them. They told their story to all who sat on the table where they were which were King Peppy, Biggie, the Snack Pack and a few other trolls. The table was their size with a small lit candle in the center and troll sized utensils, plates, and food.

"And well, Tombstone lost his job and his credibility after recommending a troll-infested restaurant," Branch continued until Poppy then took over.

"But please, don't feel too bad for him. He's doing very well as a small business investor. He seems very happy."

"How do you two know?" Smidge asked them.

"Yeah," Peppy wondered the same.

Poppy giggled. "Well, let's find out."

"Hey, wait, whatever did happen to Chef? Did she tried to get you guys again?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I'm sure she leaved us alone since then. But if she does try anything, we'd made sure to have extra security," Branch smirked.

At that moment, Chef in disguise, tried to get over the fence where the trolls were located. However, just as she got down, she heard growling behind her. She turned to see Barnabas growling.

"Are you suppose to scare me away?" Chef taunted. Barnabas then growled loudly and then a pack of alligators of different colors and sizes joined Barnabas, all growling and snarling.

Chef suddenly turned pale. "Oh, crud." Suddenly all gators jumped and attacked her, all that could be heard was her screaming and her clothes being ripped apart.

The trolls inside watched as they laughed at her misfortune as they ate their food. "Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show!" Aspen commented.

Once the gators managed to chase a beat up and injured Chef away, they looked at the trolls with happily looks and wigging tails. "Good gators! Here's your reward!" DJ Suki said as the trolls tossed food to them which they happily ate and also accepted some pats and belly rubs.

"Does that answer your question, Guy?" Branch asked.

"Yeah. Ha-ha-ha!" Guy laughed.

The teal troll then opened the leaves to reveal the bottom area full of Bergens and in the center table was Nicholas Tombstone, now wearing a beret and without a scarf. He looked less gloomy than before and was content and kind to others.

"See? What did we tell you?" Branch commented to Smidge after seeing Nicholas socializing with the other customers.

After the restaurant closed down, Nicholas Tombstone helped them find a new place which was a small bistro where there was a huge tree behind where the trolls had made their new homes on it, giving a more welcoming and forest themed look for their new business. Gristle Jr. became the waiter, his girlfriend Bridget was a chef, Branch and Poppy were the main chefs, and Creek became the trolls' new sous-chef, where he will be in charge of the kitchen when the chefs are not around. Creek happily took the position and was thankful to not only be returned to his home clan, but also was able to see Nicholas Tombstone whenever he visited.

The customers don't know about the trolls existence in their new home or about the chefs' identity, only Nicholas, Bridget, and Gristle Jr. does. But these three Bergens decided to keep it a secret and are willing to protect the trolls who became their friends and family. Together, both Bergens and trolls had created this new restaurant and turned it into a family business where they could work and live in harmony.

Branch and Poppy then noticed Bridget tapping her watch as the same music from before played in the background. Creek was seen with her, wearing a white chef outfit and apron, waving them down towards them to continue working. The two trolls nodded them back.

"Well, gotta go! Dinner rush," Poppy said.

"Wait for me, Poppy!" Branch called out.

They both went down on a troll made elevator made for them to get down from the upper level where the trolls ate. They walked down the counter, headed to the sink, getting their hands cleaned, and finally grabbed their chef hats as Bridget came to them with a plate of Ratatouille made for Nicholas.

"You two know how he likes it," Bridget smiled.

"Right," Branch agreed as he added the sauce while Poppy added the parsley on top of it.

Gristle Jr. came in as he grinned. "Thanks, little chefs." He then left with the food in his hand and headed out. Branch, Poppy, and Creek then walked up a small ladder and towards the bridge to the door window made especially for them to see out the kitchen.

Outside, Nicholas ate his meals happily once it has been served.

"So, can I interest you in a dessert this evening?" Gristle Jr. offered.

"Don't you always?" Nicholas chuckled.

Gristle grinned. "So, what one would you like?"

They then looked at the three trolls, waving a bit. "You know what? Surprise me!"

"Coming right up." Branch winked as the three grinned and went to work as Gristle Jr. attended the other customers. While they cooked, Poppy glanced at a happy Branch as he prepared the meal he's working on. Branch noticed her look.

"What is it?"

"You know, all my life, I always loved cooking and being a chef. But recently, I found something that I love even more."

"And what would that be?" He asked softly, though he already know what her answer might be.

She held his hands and made a loving smile. "You. So, I'm glad that we've created a family business together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And when we're done for today, how about you and me share one more meal under the stars?" He then snapped his fingers which made Creek push a covered plate towards them. Branch lifted the cover which Poppy gasped. It revealed a troll sized chocolate cake with white icing, and a heart in the center which was half teal and half pink, indicating their love they have for each other.

Poppy gasped and smiled. "It's a date, partner." Branch and Poppy shared a deep kiss which ended with them hugging. "I love you."

"And I love you." Branch told her.

"And I would love to get some work done, if you two don't mind." Creek joked along. The two trolls laughed and they then resumed working alongside Creek.

All while, up at the troll area of the restaurant, trolls both old and young enjoyed their time together and ate the food that was being served to them. The Snack Pack helped along in serving the food as its waiters while King Peppy chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha. Believe me, that story gets better when I tell it. Okay?" He then began to tell more stories to the other trolls while Biggie was seen eating more food than he could get his hands off.

"Biggie, saves some for the others!" DJ Suki told him.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined.

"What else is new?" Guy Diamond chuckled.

"Come on, bring some food over here, would you? We're starving!" Peppy ordered. All the trolls happily had the time of their lives in their new home. No more they should steal, no more they would run from danger, and no more would they worry for their future.

The new business is a huge success as many Bergens came in and a huge line waited outside the new restaurant, each customer eager to eat there. Never had the new restaurant had been successful. Perhaps it's even more successful than Gristle's.

All thanks to the two troll chefs, who worked together through thick and thin, and their Bergen friends they had made whose teamwork and friendship helped create their new restaurant now called, "Trollatouille" which has a familiar symbol of two trolls holding hands and wearing chef hats on it.

Comes to show you that even the smallest or unexpected creatures can cook, but these two have became the fearless and greatest of all of Bergen Town, in fact, in all of Bergoll.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I want to give thanks to all those who reviewed and positively commented to my story because without them, this story and well as some others may not have been a huge success. I hope to see you all for my next stories. Anyway, thank you all, especially:**

 **Reby Montana**

 **Black Raider**

 **SkyZoneKiller**

 **TheSnackPack**

 **mlpfanceline1**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn**

 **NerdAlert8910**

 **BlackRobin7**

 **ABBA1906**

 **atomochi**

 **ToLazyToLogIn**

 **Please leave reviews! And keep a look out for the new Troll version of Spirit story!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
